


Big Heroine Uno

by Baymaksu



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6 (Comics), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, The story will be flipped and changed, Uno Reverse AU, civilian hiro, roles reversed, superhero karmi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baymaksu/pseuds/Baymaksu
Summary: Karmi Khan sure has an interesting teenage life. A double life is no ordinary life for a young biotech prodigy at the prestigious San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Especially when she has to keep that double life away from her family in Pakistan, while dealing with a rivalry and friendship with a precocious fellow teenage prodigy named Hiro Hamada. And the best part? Said rival is absolutely in love with her superhero alter ego, Lady Marvel. (That’s right, ladies and germs, this is the Uno Reverse AU)Chapter10: “This May (Not) Be A Shocker” is now up!
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Karmi
Comments: 77
Kudos: 40





	1. (Un)invited Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arctimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctimon/gifts), [Fichistory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fichistory/gifts).



> I’d like to thank Arctimon and Fichistory for helping to inspire this anticipated fanfic series, as they coined it to be what is often referred to as the “Uno Reverse AU.” It will flip roles and parts of the original story on its head, with design elements from source materials like Ms. Marvel and the original Marvel Big Hero 6 comics. It will be quite a ride, so without further ado. Enter the “Uno Reverse AU.”

On what would be a quiet San Fransokyo night, a lone heroine leapt from rooftop to rooftop in an industrial district within the city. With the red twin tails of her scarf flowing behind her in mid-air, the young super hero landed atop a tall brick building and crept her way towards the edge.

“I see you’ve reached your destination, Master Karmi,” a regal and formal voice spoke through Karmi’s earpiece. She knelt down to present a smaller silhouette atop the building, looking on towards a supposedly abandoned warehouse. But with the activity going on, it was anything but abandoned.

“Yeah. Any idea what is going on in there, Heathcliff?” the young super hero inquired quietly, she could see a group of men clad in white dress suits walking into the warehouse.

“I could only gather so much on the matter. But I’d venture to guess two rival Yakuza syndicates are meeting for terms on a truce and a potential arms deal,” the butler spoke through the headset.

Karmi responded as she cracked her knuckles, “Whether they play nice with each other or not, I can’t have them trading goodies or doing business in this city. Folks are afraid of them as it is.”

“So, I assume you shall be crashing their party then, Master Karmi?” Although she could only hear his voice, she could easily imagine that brief smile that would seldom appear on the Frederickson family’s regal butler. He knew exactly that’s what she would do.

With a chuckled, Karmi spoke into the earpiece, “Is there any other party I’d attend? I certainly don’t need an invitation but I’ll provide them with tonight’s guest entertainment.”

“Very good, young master. And shall I be tipping the police to assist in the ‘party crashing?’” Heathcliff inquired with ever the slightest hint of concern within his formal tone.

It was rather sweet of the gentleman, it was one of the ways he’d show concern for the young teenager fighting crime alone as San Fransokyo’s sole protector. For a 16-year-old college prodigy attending the prestigious San Fransokyo Institute of Technology while being away from her family across the country, fighting crime anonymously as the city’s superhero is a difficult and, often, lonely task.

After assuming that mantle by the blessing and mentoring from the renowned Champion of Justice himself, Boss Awesome, Karmi was at least given support and resources from the retired legend. Among that support was from Boss Awesome’s own old friend and butler to his family, Heathcliff.

With a haughty smirk, Lady Marvel responded to the butler, “I’d rather no one get needlessly hurt in the action. So, please allow me ten minutes to get them all wrapped up in a bow for the police’s arrival.”

Truly, the young girl was confident in herself. When she dons the mask and her suit, she could be more like the person she always wanted to be. Confident in herself and her abilities, more courageous and daring than her usual timid self. It was as if her alter-ego, Lady Marvel, was their own persona for Karmi to express herself more freely.

“I’m certain the police shall be delighted with their gift. Good luck, Master Karmi,” Heathcliff conceded. With a nod, Lady Marvel smiled, “Thank you, Heathcliff. I’ll wrap this up, I’m already late as it is.”

Pressing along her golden bracelet atop her left forearm, it rapidly dispensed two small purple patches adorned with circuitry. With these two patches in between her fingers, Lady Marvel calmly walked to the opposite end of the rooftop away from her target.

Focusing on the warehouse rooftop out in the distance, she took notice of two sentries separated from each other atop the rooftop. She placed her hands on the floor while leaning towards her front leg in a sprinter’s stance, taking deep breathes as she honed her focus. Beneath her bracelet, golden circuitry emanated in her skin as her muscles and senses felt invigorated.

Bursting forward into a blurring sprint, she picked up enough speed to explosively leap from the brick building in a wide arc towards the warehouse top. The sentry’s focus was providing security from above, to look for intruders approaching from the streets. In the thick of night, he had no awareness of the teenage super hero approaching him from above.

Upon landing onto the warehouse rooftop, Lady Marvel had to quickly roll to dissipate the shock of the landing. But her landing wasn’t as quiet as she hoped, as the nearest sentry turned to investigate. Rapidly throwing the extra-dermal nano-receptor patch onto their neck, it administered a sedative dose that immediately caused them to falter. Before the man could fall, Lady Marvel quickly dashed to catch him before he could loudly crash onto the rooftop floor.

_Well, Karmi, you certainly aren’t as quiet as Baron von Destruct’s hired ninja assassins_ , the teenage girl thought to herself as she quickly looked around to see if the other rooftop sentry caught wind of their dozing partner.

Seeing that the other sentry was obliviously keeping their attention to their sector, she smiled giddily at the opportunity. Stepping ever so lightly until she was directly behind them, she whispered, “Pssst.”

Rapidly sidestepping to remain behind them even as they turned around, the goon was shocked to find no one where the sound came from. Nonchalantly placing her next nano-receptor patch on them, Lady Marvel spoke softly and pleasantly, “Jumpy, aren’t you? You look like you could use a nap.”

Before they could turn around once again, the rapid sedative dosage caused them to spin lazily as the super hero caught them and moved their weapon away. Pleased with herself, Karmi whispered to herself, “Hmmm... maybe I’ve actually been improving my stealth stats more than expected.”

Surely, armed Yakuza thugs were a dangerous lot. But for Karmi, she often saw crime fighting like a video game or living in her own comic book. Although she is still a beginner at being a super hero, her time working under Boss Awesome’s tutelage and now gaining experience on her own has improved her crime-fighting skills.

Making her way to the rooftop-access door, she peeked through and quietly shuffled through the top mezzanine level. Soon she was able to look down into the large warehouse from a catwalk, seeing several Yakuza thugs facing each other. One of them, presumably one of the faction’s leaders, conducted business, “I trust you’ve brought the products I need, Yama?”

“That’s right. I think you’ll find this business deal will benefit us both, kyodai.” The rival syndicate leader, presumably Yama, didn’t bother to stand up and simply nodded to his men to wheel in a large wooden crate. A rather large and intimidating man that resembled a rakishi sumo wrestler clad in a yellow-striped blue track suit, Yama certainly had the presence of a mob boss.

Yama’s men opened the wooden crate to reveal a man-sized armored Samurai-esque robot. “I present to you, ‘Big Yama.’ With these as our bodyguards, we can finally conduct our business without having to worry about that pesky Lady Marvel. Next time she decides to interfere, she’ll have a warm reception.”

“I’m touched you guys think about me. I don’t usually get invited to parties,” Lady Marvel’s voice reverberated throughout the warehouse as the Yakuza members looked around.

Jumping from the mezzanine level, the super heroine landed before them with her scarf fluttering behind her. Standing up with her hand on her hip in a heroic pose, the scarf tail landed unceremoniously along her face. Attempting to maintain her posture, she briefly brushed the scarf away and resumed her pose.

The henchmen each pulled out an assortment of weapons, ranging from katana swords, chains and metal bats. With an eyebrow raised, Lady Marvel deadpanned, “I suggest you throw down your weapons and prepare to spend the night in jail. Or I can hand out naps now if you’d prefer?”

The syndicate bodyguards rushed forward, as Karmi merely cocked her head to the side, “Naps it is, then.” One of the henchman swung their chain and tossed it towards Lady Marvel. She casually lifted her arm for the chain to catch and entangle around her forearm.

“You guys are making this too easy,” Lady Marvel laughed, grabbing the chain and bursting into a sprint as she circled around the henchman to ensnare them together. As they struggled, Karmi gingerly placed a nano-receptor sedative patch on each of them. “One for you... one for you... oh and you, too.”

The rival mob boss backed away, “Time to get out of here, Yama.” The track jacket-wearing mobster laughed, “We planned for this. How about a product demonstration, kyodai?”

As their systems initialized, four “Big Yama” models sat up from their wooden crates. Looking at the samurai-armored machines, Karmi cracked her knuckles with a smirk, “You guys look like fun. You should give me more XP. Time to level up.”

The machines lifted their arms, each of their hands being replaced by a rapidly-cycling buzzsaw. They ran towards Lady Marvel, the metallic stomping of their feet ever enclosing on her.

The first one reached her, swinging it’s buzzsaw arm successively as it rotated it’s body. Karmi dodged each swipe, a grin plastered on her face. The glowing circuitry underneath her bracelet crept further along her arm. Studying it’s movement, she allowed its last swing to barely miss her and then closed the distance to rip the buzzsaw arm from its socket.

Tossing it aside, she thrust her hand through its body as the machine powered down. Realizing her arm was stuck within the machine, she remarked annoyedly, “Aren’t you clingy?” She planted her feet and launched away just in time as another robot used its buzzsaw to tear through the incapacitated Big Yama.

She angled herself and funneled them, causing the next Big Yama to get in the way of the other machines’ approach. Being outnumbered doesn’t matter if you are only facing them one at a time.

Especially if you can turn them into a weapon against each other... Lady Marvel found her opportunity to thrust forward and used the heel of her palm to crush the incoming machine. Launching it towards the next machine, crushing both of them into each other.

Dumbfounded, Yama and the other mob boss watched the carnage unfold and his prized product being dismantled before them. Yama exclaimed, “This- this isn’t possible!” The other rival mob boss decided to high-tail it, but quickly felt something attach to his neck and immediately fell to the ground.

Seeing the other Yakuza faction leader incapacitated into a sedative slumber, Yama quickly looked over to Lady Marvel who was atop the last bodyguard machine. “No one is allowed to leave the party early until the show is over,” the teenage heroine declared. Having ripped off one of the machine’s arms, she used its own limb to bash off the other.

After tossing it aside, she grasped the machine’s head and ripped it off with ease. Casually standing atop it as it fell to the ground, she hopped forward as it crashed. Still holding the robot’s head, she smiled slyly, “No more ‘Big Yama.’” The crescent crest atop its head comically popped off before unceremoniously dropping it.

Attempting to flee, Yama ran towards one of the exits before the body of a wrecked “Big Yama” suddenly flew in front of him. The hulking remnants of his machinery blocked the exit, as he looked towards the hero that threw it casually walking towards him.

“Don’t you dare think this is the end of this, little girl! Before you arrived, I ruled San Fransokyo’s underground! I owned this city and I will find a way to retake it! Even in jail, I have connections. You haven’t seen-“

“Yeah. Yeah. Can we wrap this up? I have somewhere to be and I might just still make it,” Karmi deadpanned at his monologue, rolling her hand to tell him to finish his rant.

“Why you little-!” In a last ditch effort, Yama threw his fist with all of his body mass towards the young heroine. She caught his fist into a dead stop. Suddenly, Yama’s vision blurred as he began to stagger, “W-what’s going... on?” He looked at his hand to see a purple patch latched onto him.

The mob boss ripped it off as he swayed and attempted to remain on his feet, continuing to swing futilely at Lady Marvel. Casually dodging his swings, she whistled, “Well, I’m impressed. Everyone else usually goes ‘night-night’ right away. Kudos to you, San Fransokyo’s ‘former ruler.’”

As the mob boss staggered but continued, Karmi thought aloud, “I don’t mean to be rude. But how much do you weigh?” Yama could only mumble incoherently in his attempted barrage. “No, no it’s okay. I can see you are a bit occupied right now. Let’s see...” Karmi continued on as she did some calculations in her head.

“Welp, I’d say it’s safe to administer another five milligrams of midazolam. Goodnight, ‘Little Yama,’” Lady Marvel waved goodbye briefly, before quickly placing another extra-dermal nano-receptor on his neck.

The large man finally began to buckle, closing his eyes before falling down. Karmi caught the man and lowered him slowly to the ground. Were it not for the enhanced strength granted to her via her invention, the Chimeran chip embedded in her forearm, the image would have looked preposterous with their size differences. But then again, so is a teenage girl ripping apart Yakuza-funded robotic bodyguards.

She moved each of the Yakuza members together as they slept. Taking out her cell phone, she looked at her timer that was set to ten minutes. It had more than a minute to spare as she smiled triumphantly. “Well, Heathcliff. You can go ahead and send the police here for their gift.”

“Very good, Master Karmi. However, numerous first responders are currently tied to a large-scale emergency,” Heathcliff responded through her earpiece.

Karmi sighed heavily, the work of being San Fransokyo’s protector was tiresome and demanding. But she was also a college student with obligations to her friends. She had to see if she was truly needed, “How bad is it? Is this something they can handle? I promised I’d try to make it to the SFIT Showcase to support Tadashi’s little brother.”

Heathcliff responded right away, “Well, that’s the problem. There is currently a three-alarm fire at the campus’ Exposition Hall.”


	2. You Can(not) Just Follow Me into Fire (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro Hamada presents at the SFIT Showcase, before tragedy befalls them...

On a previous night, in her dorm room at the SFIT campus, Karmi was laying on her stomach as she typed away on her Krei Tech laptop. In this gap between semesters, she was afforded more free time to focus on her latest Captain Fancy fan fiction series. Provided, of course, she wasn’t actively fighting crime as her secret identity, Lady Marvel. 

In this case, she could at least enjoy some respite and let her creative imagination take hold. This was her own time to relax, knowing that she had “work” to do on an upcoming night. At another abandoned warehouse, to be sure. Typical criminal and villain modus operandi. Of course, this job was properly arranged and scheduled by Heathcliff, himself. 

Among the many benefits of being able to work with Heathcliff, it came to be quite the surprise to have learned that the immaculate butler to the illustrious Frederickson family... was also a renowned super spy by the callsign, “Mongoose.” Although to Karmi’s disappointment, he has kept his spy history or even the reasoning behind the code name shrouded in mystery. As a spy should, she supposed. 

But this capability allowed Karmi to rely on him to alert her when she was especially needed. Sure, she does try to do night patrols as Lady Marvel. But being a single person roaming around San Fransokyo looking for troublemakers was inefficient at best. But often fruitless. 

And that is a waste of valuable time for a student at SFIT. Doesn’t mean she hasn’t brought a textbook to study atop a skyscraper overlooking San Fransokyo a time or two. 

Although Heathcliff’s methods of surveillance was a mystery, it was an asset for her to be where she needed to be. And she would be needed at a meeting with two leading underground syndicates. If there’s one thing college life has prepared her for, it’s to be timely for work. So, who was she to miss an important meeting among “business men?”

Suddenly, she heard her door open to see two young women enter the room. It was her best friends at SFIT, Honey Lemon and Go Go. “Hey, Karmi! What are you up to?” the tall Latina woman vibrantly inquired as she sat herself down on Karmi’s bed besides her and side hugged Karmi’s head into her. GoGo just leaned against the wall, waving her hand coolly at Karmi.

Karmi smiled as her head nuzzled into her roommate, “Hey, Honey Lemon. Go Go. You know, the usual. Catching up on my fan fiction writing.” Before arriving at SFIT, Karmi wasn’t used to hugging others or people being within her personal space. But Honey Lemon was an energetic bundle of warmth and positivity, she warmed up quickly to her. It also helped that they became “bio-besties” ever since they were lab partners in biochemistry class. 

“I’m so glad for you. You’re always so busy, it’s great you can take some time to yourself,” Honey Lemon beamed in response. “Oh, yeah! Will you be going to the SFIT Showcase this Friday night? The guys and us were hoping you’d be free.”

Karmi frowned at that, knowing that she had a prior engagement with the Yakuza instead. “I don’t think so. Hopefully I won’t be missing out on much, I’ve already been to one, anyways,” Karmi reasoned rather weakly. 

The sound of bubblegum popping caught her attention as GoGo shook her head, “Doesn’t quite count when that one time was the time you showcased your work to get into SFIT.” 

“That’s right. You didn’t get to see the other students’ work! There’s always amazing tech to see!” Honey Lemon continued. At this, Karmi could only chuckle, “Okay, you got me there.” 

“Pluuuussss-“ Honey Lemon hummed, “-we’re all going there to support Tadashi’s little brother, Hiro!” This piqued Karmi’s interest, asking curiously, “Tadashi’s little brother? Isn’t he like... fourteen?”

GoGo smugly asked, “Yeah. Why? Worried Professor Callaghan will choose him and he’ll steal your thunder?” Karmi mockingly laughed and then lightly pouted with just a hint of jealousy, “No. If he gets in, then good for him. He earned it. Takes a lot to impress Professor Callaghan. I would know.”

Karmi was startled by Honey Lemon’s sudden bouncing on her bed as she hugged Karmi, “That’s so sweet, Karmi. I think it would be wonderful for you two to meet! He’s the sweetest little thing and I think you two would get along! It’ll be so cute!”

“Uhh... why does it sound like you’re trying to set us up for a date?” Karmi asked her best friend, who seemed to be lost in thought as she had her palms cupping her own face dreamily. “Hmmm?” Honey Lemon responded innocently. 

“What Honey Lemon means-“ GoGo stepped in, “-is that we all think you wouldbe a great person to motivate Hiro when he presents his tech. You knew how it felt, you were in his shoes once.” 

This gave Karmi pause, “Y-yeah. That makes sense...” It was quite sweet of them to think so highly of Karmi, to tell her that she could be an inspiration for someone else. Surely, Karmi had gotten close and comfortable being around Honey Lemon, GoGo and the rest of the nerd gang. 

But she was always in this same dance with the two young women. They knew how timid she was and still is. As herself that is, not when she’s Lady Marvel. As Karmi, she was no social butterfly like Honey Lemon or as confident and fearless as GoGo. And they were always doing their best to get her more comfortable to be more social, even outside the nerd gang. 

Well... that was because she did want to become a more social person. Before arriving to SFIT, she never could quite make friends having constantly moved up grades early and never being with classmates her age. Or being around others that were bright or brilliant like her. Until she arrived at SFIT and met the nerd gang that welcomed her in. 

“And you know...” GoGo continued with a crossing of her arms, “it would mean a lot to Tadashi if you supported his brother. You know how much he loves him.” 

And... that did it. She sure knew how to nudge her along in the right places... “Fine, you guys are right... I promise I’ll try to make it and support Tadashi’s little brother,” Karmi relented. She was considering doing it for them, even for this boy she’s never met. 

But of course she’d also do it especially for Tadashi. He was a fellow protege under Professor Callaghan who was assigned to be her student mentor. But more than that, he was the kind young man who was her first close friend and older brother-figure at SFIT... the person who introduced her to his nerd gang and welcomed her to their family. 

Being so far from her own family, Ammi* and Abu* (*Pakistani terms of endearment for “Mama and Papa”), from her older brother, Amir... and never having had friends... Tadashi helped to ensure that she wouldn’t feel alone. She felt indebted and grateful for everything that Tadashi had done to help her become more of the person she wanted to be moving here to San Fransokyo. 

GoGo smirked coolly as Honey Lemon clapped her hands before giving Karmi another, even tighter, hug, “Yay! This is going to be so great!” Karmi struggled playfully, “I... did say I’d promise to try. Unfortunately I have ‘work’ that night...”

“Oh...” Honey Lemon released her and then placed her hands along her shoulders tenderly, looking at the teenager with a soft but concerned smile. “We understand. Either way, please do be careful out there, Karmi.”

“Relax, Honey Lemon. You two know more than anyone I can take care of myself out there,” Karmi said with an air of arrogance fitting of her other persona. 

GoGo had a crooked smile, “Of course we do, you ‘marvelous’ young lady.”

* * *

On Friday night at the SFIT Showcase, the Exposition Hall was absolutely packed with spectators of varying backgrounds. From current to prospective students, family and friends, San Fransokyo locals and business tycoons... But for young Hiro Hamada, his true focus was on a select few: Professor Callaghan, Tadashi and Aunt Cass, and the nerd gang.

But in reality, not only did he capture the attention of the esteemed dean, but that of the entire Exposition Hall. Every single person. Feeling the rhythmic machinations of his microbots firmly holding his feet, he had found himself upside- down as the conglomeration of small machines transported him across a scaffolding above.

With one hand holding the frames of his glasses to his face so it wouldn’t fall into the crowd, he found the proud face of Tadashi smiling at him. All the jitters and nervousness, the shyness... in that moment it was all gone. The boy literally felt like he was floating on cloud nine, just upside down, of course. The two Hamada brothers high-five’d as they passed along.

“If you can think it, microbots can do it,” Hiro found himself nearing back to the stage, lifting up the spherical casing of another presenter and shifting him onto his own platform to their delight. Back on the stage, he stood confidently as the microbots formed a descending spiral escalator.

He reset his glasses towards the bridge of his nose, “The only limit is your imagination...” Standing on the stage once again, he excitedly pointed towards the massive pile of his machines that formed a giant figure of the individual device, “Microbots!”

  
The entire crowd erupted in applause at the presentation. Elated, the young boy bowed alongside his giant “microbot.” Coming back up with a wide grin on his face. 

Soon after, he ran to the back of the stage, quickly doffing the neurotransmitter from his head and placing it on the backstage floor. Tadashi proudly yelled, “You nailed it!” His little brother ecstatically hopped down to meet him, the two sharing their signature “Hamabro” one-two fist explosion handshake. 

The nerd gang erupted with praises as the small boy found himself being hugged tightly and being lifted high by Honey Lemon, “They loved you. That was amazing!” As they all clapped, it was suddenly interjected by another voice, “Yes!”

They looked over to see a tall blonde man in a black business suit walking towards them, “With some development, your tech could be revolutionary.” Surprised, Hiro recognized the business tycoon, “Alistair Krei...”

The Krei Tech CEO motioned his hand towards the boy genius, “May I?” Placing a microbot in his hand, Krei examined it closely but, in truth, he had already made his decision. “Extraordinary... I want your microbots at Krei Tech.” In utter shock, Hiro exclaimed with a disbelieving smile, “Shut up...” 

Approaching the two in their business proposal was SFIT’s dean and the “Father of Modern Robotics,” Professor Robert Callaghan. He was a principled man who truly believed in investing in the next generation that will shape the future. 

And already, his potential student was being presented with a test that many SFIT students have fallen prey to... like Alistair Krei did. And it was his duty to guide the younger Hamada brother towards the more correct path of the scientist. One that was towards the betterment of society rather than avaricious self-interest. 

“He’s right-“ The old professor spoke, catching all of their attention, “-your microbots are an inspired piece of tech. You can continue to develop them. Ensure that they become what you envisioned and set them towards the path you believe they should be used for.”

Sensing an encroachment to his prospects, Krei attempted to interject, “Professor, I understand how you feel-“

But Professor Callaghan merely continued, “Hiro, I won’t deny that you could make a profit off deals like these. As an inventor, you will find yourself in these situations very often. It is your choice to make.” 

Hiro looked down for a moment as he was deep in thought, not expecting to be placed in this dilemma. After graduating high school early, he had gotten into bot fighting to dominate the competition through his own ingenuity and continued when he saw it lucrative. But this?

Seeing that he was reaching him, the esteemed roboticist took the microbot from Krei’s hand and motioned it towards Hiro’s gaze. “But this is your invention. When you sell it to others, they have free reign to take advantage of your ingenuity. To take your inventions towards avenues or applications you never intended for them. The results down the road can have unforeseen consequences, possibly harming others.” 

The professor’s words seemed to strike a chord with the young boy, who now looked up to him. Finally, Professor Callaghan stepped forward to him and placed the microbot back into the boy’s own hand and closed it atop the small device. “It’s far safer to keep it in your own hands and guide it along yourself.”

Hiro looked down at the microbot in his grasp, then looked back up to the professor as he processed his sage guidance. A hand comfortingly held itself on his shoulder, as if to encourage him to follow his heart. He looked towards the person to which the hand belonged to. Tadashi looking at him with a proud smile and an encouraging nod. 

In an attempt to bring him back and close the deal, Krei spoke, “Hiro, I am offering you more money than any fourteen-year-old could imagine.”

But the decision was made, as Hiro shifted his glasses back on his face and looked up to the business tycoon, “I appreciate the offer, Mr. Krei. But my microbots are not for sale.”

Dumbfounded and frustrated, Krei shook his head, “I thought you were smarter than that.” Swiftly adjusting the cuff of his sleeve, he turned to his former professor, “Robert.” As the man walked away, Krei’s assistant looked to the boy with a hint of a smile and a small nod before resuming her controlled, business demeanor and following her CEO.

Proud of the boy’s decision in his first, yet unplanned, test, the professor reached in his back pocket to grab a sealed envelope. With a proud grin of his own, the professor held it before the young boy, “I look forward to seeing you in class.”

Grabbing it, Hiro had to adjust his glasses along his face as if he didn’t believe what he was seeing, gazing at the official SFIT seal along the envelope. The young boy looked up to his new professor, “Th-thank you, Professor Callaghan!” 

He quickly grabbed the man’s hand and shook it, surprising the professor briefly. But Callaghan simply smiled, “I think we will do great things together.” He looked to the older Hamada brother who nodded back at him, “All of us.”

* * *

  
The Hamada family and his students had left the building to celebrate for the night, and rightfully so. Pleased with what he had seen this evening, Professor Callaghan chuckled to himself, “I guess I should tell Abigail I converted another former bot fighter.” 

As he finished texted his daughter, he suddenly heard screams across the Exposition Hall. “There’s a fire!” he heard a cacophony of screams and panic. Easily composing himself, the professor assessed the situation as he saw the rapidly growing flames from a corner of the building. 

The professor sprinted towards the exit, guiding as many people as he could amidst the panic, “This way! Try to stay calm and exit the premises!” There were many spectators and participants in the showcase, but to his relief, it appeared that they were able to get out of the Exposition Hall. Unfortunately, the flames were only growing.

Seeing the last person in sight, he saw her stumble to the ground. He quickly made his way to her and helped her up, “Are you okay? Come on, the exit is this way.” As he guided the woman along, he asked, “Are you the last one? Was there anyone else behind you?” 

Her eyes widened, looking behind her, “There was a man. At the stage... He should’ve been right behind me.” The professor guided her towards the entrance, “Get to safety! I’ll get him!” 

Professor Callaghan sprinted back towards the main stage, as the woman cried out to him, “Professor! Don’t! It’s too dangerous!”

A former service member himself, Professor Callaghan didn’t have it in him to leave anyone behind. And this was his school, the people within it were his responsibility. He knew it would take some time for firefighters and first responders to arrive. And it could be too late, he had to help them right now. 

The blazing flames were encroaching the entirety of the Exposition Hall, it was becoming unbearably hot as the bright orange and yellow flares danced across nearly all that he could see. Nearing the stage, he saw a figure walking in an inappropriately casual manner towards the back stage. 

“Hey! It’s going to be okay! I’ll lead you to the emergency exit!” 

The figure didn’t seem to even acknowledge the professor, casually stopping to grab an object along the stage’s surface. Callaghan weaved around debris, only to see the figure’s forehead light up into blue orbs. He could hear the man’s voice, “Yes. Such potential.”

Without warning, a massive black tendril of machinery rushed towards Callaghan and ensnared him. Before he could even process it, Callaghan found himself being yanked towards the mysterious figure as a spherical shell of microbots enclosed around the both of them in pitch black darkness. 

Grunting and struggling in vain to get disentangled within the conglomeration of small machines, he heard a voice before him. “Professor Robert Callaghan. Just the man I was hoping to speak with. Don’t worry, we will be quite safe in here.”

With grit and venom in his voice, Callaghan barked, “Who the hell are you? You’re the one who started this fire, aren’t you?!”

The voice was eerily calm and yet almost simply annoyed, “Now, now. That’s not how this works. I will ask the questions.” The old professor coughed as he felt the microbots tightening their hold. “And you will answer. Simple enough, right?”

Callaghan grit his teeth, attempting to catch his breath as the tendril loosened its grasp just enough. “Now... where is Professor Granville?”

“Grace...?” Callaghan coughed out. The voice now became more agitated before him, “Yes. Professor Grace Granville. The disgraced former professor. Where is she?”

“Beats me,” Callaghan laughed heavily. He heard the mysterious man sigh, before the microbots began to crush against him again. He grit through it. This man meant to harm his old friend, meant to harm his students. And they would get nothing from him. 

It loosened once again, but it offered little relief as Callaghan found it more difficult to catch his breath. Defiantly, the professor simply laughed between coughs, “I don’t know... where she is... Even if I did know... I wouldn’t turn a friend over to someone like you.”

He heard the man sigh once again, his voice oddly saddened, “You are a tough one, Professor Callaghan. Such a shame you would protect someone who doesn’t deserve it.”

“Unfortunately for you, she has something I need. And I have other ways to draw her out. I’m truly sorry.” The voice sounded dejected, almost remorseful. “Farewell, Professor Callaghan. Die with your school.” 

Suddenly, Callaghan felt himself be launched backwards into a wall and shortly impacting onto the floor. His vision blurred as he saw a semblance of the figure floating along a black mass of microbots out of his view. Darkness encroached his periphery, rapidly pulsating. He grasped at the floor attempting to crawl, he had to get out. 

“Abi- gail...”

* * *

On a small bridge within Torii Gates Park, Hiro and Tadashi leaned on the railing as they looked on to the brightly-lit Ito Ishioka Robotics Building in the distance. It would be the place that the both of them would further challenge themselves as roboticists, together.

Tadashi smiled at his younger brother, he couldn’t be more proud. _If only mom and dad could see you now, they’d be so proud,_ he thought to himself.

”Welcome to nerd school, nerd.” 

Hiro chuckled softly, nodding to his older brother, “Hey... I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. So... you know. Thanks for not giving up on me.”

Tadashi smiled fondly at his younger brother. Until he heard the sound of an alarm in the background... towards the Exposition Hall!

The two Hamada brothers ran towards the sound, a screaming crowd rushed past them as they saw the building erupting with smoke.   
  


Tadashi rushed over to the last woman who had ran out of the building, “Are you okay?”

The woman hunched over for a moment, “Yeah, I’m ok. But Professor Callaghan is still in there! He went to go help someone!” She pointed back to the burning building before running further away into safety.   
  


Without hesitation, Tadashi ran towards the entrance. His mentor was in there. He suddenly felt his arm being grabbed, looking back at his younger brother who pleaded, “Tadashi! No!”

He saw the fear and concern on the boy’s eyes, but he couldn’t leave his mentor there without help, “Callaghan’s in there. Someone has to help.”


	3. You Can(not) Just Follow Me into Fire (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fire breaks out at SFIT Exposition Hall...

“Callaghan’s in there. Someone has to help.”

Turning back towards the building, Tadashi began running up the steps. Hiro looked on with a moment’s pause, before steeling himself to follow behind his brother.

Hearing the footsteps behind him, Tadashi quickly turned around and placed his hands on Hiro’s shoulders, “What do you think you’re doing?! You can’t just follow me into-“

“I’m not letting you go in there alone, Tadashi!” Hiro yelled back in response, grabbing Tadashi’s wrists.

Stunned, Tadashi shook his head. “Hiro... there’s no time to argue this! Callaghan needs help now. I have to-“

“Someone has to help? Fine! But who’s going to help you if you get hurt in there?!” Hiro’s eyes continued to plead to his older brother.

Hiro was right. Tadashi knew the risks he was taking, but he didn’t have it in him to allow his brother to risk himself, too. Looking back and forth between his younger brother and the enflamed Exposition Hall, he sighed heavily, “I’m sorry, Hiro. I can’t risk you, too.”

“B-but you can?!” Hiro tried to reason with him.  


But Tadashi simply pulled him into a hug, before pulling away to look him in the eye, “Please promise you won’t follow me. You’re right. When help arrives and if I’m not back yet, I need you to direct them to me and Callaghan. Can you do that?”

“Tadashi...” the boy was distraught. Yet his older brother was adamant. Why did he have to be so selfless?

Tadashi smiled comfortingly at his younger brother, taking his black San Fransokyo Ninjas baseball cap and slapping it on Hiro’s head. “Here. Hang on to dad’s hat for me. Just for now. You have too much hair, it fits me better after all. I’ll be back for it, I promise.”

Quickly ruffling his head, Tadashi smiled at him fondly before turning to run into the entrance of the burning building.

“You promise...” Hiro said dejectedly.  


* * *

Upon entering the Exposition Hall, Tadashi had difficulty even recognizing everything. Between the smoke and intense brightness of the raging flames, it took a moment for him to gain his bearings.

“Professor Callaghan!” The heat was intensifying, Tadashi coughed underneath his blazer coat as he attempted to shield himself from the smoke. 

Laying lower where the smoke wasn’t as pervasive and heat just slightly dissipating, he continued to call out, “Professor Callaghan! Where are you?!” Quickly looking around for a sign, his gaze swept through the area searching for any hint of where he could’ve gone. 

To his surprise, he could see movement along the floor. It looked like a figure. It had to be! Without a moment to waste, Tadashi ran towards them and quickly realizing it was his mentor crawling relentlessly towards him. “Professor Callaghan! I’m getting you out of here!” he ran up and began to carry the man over his shoulder.

“Ta- dashi? You shouldn’t have come back for me... you’re putting yourself in danger...” the old professor coughed out. He was in terrible shape, it was any wonder that the man was even conscious.  


A stubborn old teacher with his stubborn student. “Save it, professor. You’d do the same for me,” Tadashi chuckled as the two of them shared a strained laugh. 

They struggled together to move towards the entrance. Unfortunately, the structures around them were beginning to crumble and foundations faltered. To their dismay, heavy scaffolding overhead crumpled around them and crashed down to block the hall’s entrance...

“Great... just need to look for another angle. Which way to the nearest emergency exit, Professor?” Tadashi asked as he quickly looked around. 

“It’s at our 9 o’clock, about 50 meters...” Professor Callaghan spoke weakly as he pointed in that direction, but noticed a chain of explosions drawing near them. Without thought, Callaghan shoved Tadashi away. The two got caught in the blast and were thrown further away.

Wincing in pain, Tadashi shook off his blurred vision and the ringing in his ears to see that Callaghan was unconscious, having taken most of the blast. Soon, he felt his own sight become darkened and he felt increasingly heavy...

* * *

  
From outside the Exposition Hall, Hiro’s eyes widened at the falling debris that now obstructed his brother’s exit, “No!” 

Hearing the chain of explosions within the building, the young boy’s heart sank as he shook his head in disbelief. “Tadashi...”

Without thought, Hiro broke into a dead sprint towards the building. He had to help them, somehow. He had to try, no matter what...

Suddenly, he felt something stop him in his place and looked down. To his surprise, an arm was wrapped around his waist. Without warning, he felt himself soaring backwards as he yelped. The building was moving away from him rapidly, only seeing two long red cloths fluttering with him.

Abruptly landing in the clearing away from the building, the startled boy quickly turned around to see a costumed young girl who looked to be not much older than him. Underneath her eye mask, she looked at him incredulously, “What do you think you’re doing? It’s dangerous in there! You could be killed!”

Hearing more debris crashing within the building, Hiro shook off his shock and continued to run towards what remained of Exposition Hall. He felt his arm being held down, he turned and tried to wrench his arm away. But to his surprise, she was incredibly strong. 

Lady Marvel looked to the young boy in wonder, either he was incredibly brave or foolish. She couldn’t let him place himself in danger. The young boy yelled frantically, “Let me go! Please! My brother is- Tadashi is still in there! Someone has to help him!”

Karmi’s eyes widened in realization. Then this boy was... In an instant, she dashed in between Tadashi’s little brother and the building, startling him. She held her hands on his shoulders, looking into his pleading eyes, “I need you to stay safe. Wait here! I’ll get your brother!”

Before he knew it, the costumed super heroine sprinted into a red and blue blur. Without so much as a flinch, she burst through the debris initially obstructing the entrance. The boy could only see her red scarf following her along into the burning building. 

Each moment felt excruciatingly long waiting. Stepping forward in anxious anticipation, the entire building suddenly erupted into a larger explosion as a bright bursting of light consumed his sight. With his forearm instinctively covering his face, he felt a flash of heat along his arm. 

Briefly landing on the ground, he looked back to the remnants of the Exposition Hall. With ringing in his ears, his own voice was muffled, “Tadashi! Tadashi!”

In his peripheral view, he saw the fluttering of those same red scarf tails. Quickly looking to see the young girl was carrying both Tadashi and Professor Callaghan atop her shoulders. 

Scrambling to his feet, Hiro ran over to help her settle the two to the ground. Seeing burns along their bodies and neither of the two seemingly conscious, Hiro instinctively knelt down to shake his brother’s chest, “Tadashi! Can you hear me!?” To his dismay, he wasn’t responding except with a painful grimacing but he could feel his chest rising ever so slightly. 

Karmi looked at all them in brief shock. Her close friend and her mentor... Had she been here sooner they wouldn’t...

This wasn’t the time to dwell on this. They still needed her help, she steeled herself and compartmentalized the creeping emotions that threatened to overtake her. 

Placing a hand along her earpiece, she looked up towards the sky, “Mongoose! I have two critical burn patients and need a lift now. Can you please give San Fransokyo General’s burn unit a ring down for our arrival?”

A helicopter that was encircling above them was already beginning to descend towards the clearing. In her headset, Heathcliff replied calmly, “Of course, Master Karmi. I’m setting the bird down now.”

As the rotor wash hurled gusting winds towards them, Lady Marvel immediately stood in front of Hiro and the two on the floor. Settling down with precision, the helicopter side door opened. Karmi immediately dashed to carefully carry the most critical of the two, Professor Callaghan, and move towards the helicopter from its side. 

Hiro was already attempting to lift his brother and place himself underneath the young man to carry him. He struggled beneath his weight but never faltered. Lady Marvel saw the boy approach as she settled Professor Callaghan within the helicopter.

At the doorway, Lady Marvel nodded to the young boy and proceeded to lift Tadashi off of him to settle her friend down beside the professor. 

Hiro looked to her, his face ever determined, “I want to be with him. Please.” It didn’t take much thought, Karmi would feel the same way were it her brother, Amir. And this was Tadashi, after all. She tersely nodded, “Of course.”

“Master-....” In the helicopter pilot seat, Heathcliff looked behind him to see Hiro had joined them. Adjusting a Japanese-stylized mongoose mask upon his face to hide his identity, Heathcliff continued, “-Lady Marvel. I’ve outfitted the bird with your medical load out. We will be arriving at San Fransokyo General in ten minutes.”

“Thank you, Mongoose.” Lady Marvel began affixing gloves on and placed a specialized visor over her eyes. She initialized it’s systems as she felt the helicopter ascending into the air. 

As they lifted into the air, Heathcliff’s HUD took notice of a rather large black mass moving rapidly across Torii Gate Park under the cover of darkness and vegetation. “Curious,” he remarked to himself. He could investigate later, but there were more pressing matters to attend to. He moved them at a sufficient altitude and into a heading towards San Fransokyo General Hospital.

Lady Marvel’s own HUD initialized along her visors, as the icon of a pair of black eyes connected by a single line appeared at the corner of her vision. “Betamax, conduct diagnostic scan.”

A flooding of data began to pour into her display, showing her their vital signs and layers of scans showing the extent of their burns and injuries. “/I am detecting first and second degree burns covering 20-40% body surface area between them. Additionally, Professor Callaghan has sustained a traumatic brain injury and several fractures./”

Hiro looked around as he heard the robotic voice within the helicopter, “Is- is that Baymax?”

Karmi briefly smiled at the boy, he would be familiar with Tadashi’s work. It was indeed Baymax, or rather a rudimentary beta-tested prototype of him that Tadashi had gifted to her due to their shared love of biotech. Tadashi trusted that Karmi could possibly work with him to expand on Baymax’s already expansive capabilities and allowed her to have what she affectionately calls, “Betamax.” 

But she didn’t have time to explain to Hiro, there wasn’t much time to the hospital and she needed to get them more stabilized. And it was a tragic irony that Tadashi’s own invention was helping her to save his life.

“Betamax, set me up for two extra dermal nanoreceptors, 50 micrograms of fentanyl each, slow admin rate,” she called out calmly as she began working through other equipment. “/Certainly/“ the calming robotic voice responded, two yellow extra- dermal nano-receptors were now being dispensed from one of the machines along the helicopter’s wall.

Hiro watched with astonishment as Lady Marvel took these patches and placed them along each of their necks. Shortly, both of them began to wince less and it appeared they were no longer actively in pain.

A little relieved at that, Hiro looked to the young super heroine, “Please, I want to help, too. What can I do?”

Surprised, Karmi looked to the boy, his face remained determined. This must be emotionally rough for him, and yet she could see that he was braving it. And she had to admit, keeping him actively assisting could be helpful for his mental state. 

“Ok...” she conceded readily. She motioned towards the panels along the wall behind him, “Hand me that bag labeled ‘IV start’ and the casing that says ‘IO.’ Then get me two of those 500 milliliter normal saline bags and hang them up for me, please.”

Without a moment to lose, Hiro quickly did exactly as she instructed and looked at her once more. “Done. What’s next?”

As Lady Marvel began to set up her equipment to begin essential fluid resuscitation for Callaghan, she briefly pointed at another panel, “Get two of those oxygen masks, set it to 15 liters per minute and place it on each of their faces. Then get me the airway module and place it next to me.” They were both in the thick of the building fire, they could potentially lose their airways from inhalation burns. She had to be prepared for that.

Displaying the focus of an medical professional, Karmi was happy to briefly look over and see that the young boy was completely focused and steady in his movements despite the emotional impact of working on his own brother. She had to admit from her first impressions of him, he was remarkably courageous and selfless. As if he could be a super hero, himself. But that’s to be expected of a brother of Tadashi, isn’t it?

“Okay. What else can I do?” Dutifully, Hiro looked to the teenage super hero who was now placing an IV line into Tadashi despite the shaking of the helicopter’s movement. She was using the help of Betamax in her visor to visually scan his vasculature. It was an incredible use of biotech in real world. But what also impressed the young boy was her ability to establish an intravascular line in this unsteady environment.

Finishing establishing her line in Tadashi and hooking it up into the fluids the boy set for her, she smiled at his younger brother, “You’ve done plenty, Hiro. Thank you. You can hold your brothers hand and keep talking to him. I’m sure it’ll ease him. I’ll handle the rest.”

As she worked on them, she listened to the young boy speaking softly to his older brother. Intermittently, she could hear sniffling between his words, “Tadashi, we’re almost there. You helped save Professor Callaghan from the fire... You’re a hero...H-Hang in there.” Her heart sank at his words, finally seeing the boy becoming more vulnerable as he held desperately onto the hand of his brother... her first friend...

She could hear Heathcliff speaking in the comms, presumably that they were about to land at the hospital’s helipad. But all she could hear were Hiro’s words...

* * *

In a room within the hospital, the two teenagers sat down next to each other. Hiro’s face buried into the palms of his hands. The wait was excruciating, it certainly didn’t help for either of them as now their minds could dwell on the events that transpired.

Many of the folks within the hospital would stop to look at their local super hero who simply stood out in the environment. Well, she would stand out anywhere, really. Except at a comic book convention, of course. Thankfully, they all decided to give her space alongside Hiro. 

An ER physician stepped out and stood before the two, they immediately got up in anticipation. The medical doctor spoke tenderly, “Thank you for bringing them in, Lady Marvel. Great work prepping them for us. You two would be happy to know that they’re stable as of now. You saved their lives.” 

The man felt a buzzing of his pager, looking down at it and then looking back to the teenagers, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must be getting back to work.”

“Thank you, doctor.” The two quickly thanked him as the man walked down the hall to his next patient.

A wave of some relief hit the both of them. And to Karmi’s surprise, Hiro immediately dove in to hug her. Karmi felt her face blush, but as she heard a short sniffle, she smiled tenderly and returned the embrace. He’d gone through so much, she couldn’t blame him to want to seek comfort. And if she was being honest, she could use it, too. Her face was still flushed, though...

And as if the young boy just began to realize that he was embracing a masked teenaged girl he’d just met... his face felt hot and he quickly leapt back to release their embrace. Flustered, the two teenagers looked away briefly as Karmi held her arm and Hiro rubbed along the back of his head. The two shared an uneasy but welcome laugh among them. 

After the two shared their nervous laughs, they both continued to look down as they felt the undulating waves of emotions that were still processing. This entire situation was just... unbelievable. Hiro’s shoulders slumped down, he appeared dejected and defeated from the night’s events.

Karmi placed a hand along his shoulder, “Hey, you did great out there. You’re very brave, Hiro. You helped save your brother’s life.”

“I should’ve stopped him... Or maybe... I... should’ve gone with him still...” the boy’s said weakly. 

“He knew what he was risking, but he wouldn’t dare risk you. Big brothers are like that, I’d know.” Karmi chuckled softly, she knew this. Her older brother, Amir, was overprotective. She continued, “Listen, Hiro. You did the right thing and you helped out every way you could. You directed me to him. You helped both of them on the helicopter. And now he’s getting the best possible help he can get, thanks to you.”

Hiro smiled faintly then looked at her, finally giving her a soft chuckle, “Thank you. But you’re the one who saved them. Th-thank you. You were the reason they could get out of the building.”

Lady Marvel nodded at his words, but then realized something. She looked the boy up and down, “Hey. Are you doing okay? You got knocked by the blast. They’ll check you up when they can...”

Hiro shyly rubbed the back of his head at her sudden concern for him, “Uhh, yeah! I’m alright! Thanks!” 

“Hmmm...” she deadpanned for a moment, not believing him. “Betamax. Scan him.”

“No, no. That’s ok. You don’t have to scan me! I’m ok, really!” Hiro embarrassedly tried to finger gun gesture towards her in an attempt to “coolly” hide his other arm behind him.

Karmi could hear Betamax through her earpiece, “/There is a minor burn along his left forearm./“ She smiled slyly, “Really? Want to show me your other arm behind you?”

With an innocent chuckle at being caught, Hiro shyly showed her the redness along his forearm. She looked to him, “Does it hurt?”

“No. Not really.” He responded dismissively. She chuckled at him trying to be tough around her. She looked around, then quickly decided to go to a nearby water fountain. Taking off her scarf, she wet it just enough from its stream. 

She came back to the young boy, instructing him to sit down with her. Karmi proceeded to wrap her cool, damp scarf around his forearm and further up wherever she saw redness from the minor burn. 

“This should help a little with the tenderness,” she commented as she wrapped it several times over. He had a noodle arm, it took several wraps. 

A blush on his face, he stuttered out, “Th-thanks, that feels better, already.”

“HIRO!” They turned to see a woman rush over to him, quickly hugging him with tears in her eyes.  


“Aunt Cass!” She pulled back and quickly looked him over everywhere to see if he was hurt anywhere, looking over his wet “dressing” along his arm. He quickly tried to calm her down, “I’m okay, Aunt Cass. Really. It’s nothing. And the doctor said he’s stable. Tadashi is... he’s going to be okay.”  Hiro motioned over to Karmi, “Thanks to Lady Marvel. She saved them.”

Aunt Cass stood up and quickly hugged the teenage super hero to her, “Thank you. Thank you for saving my family.” She’d already lost her sister and brother-in-law, she couldn’t bare the thought of losing any of her nephews.

Karmi chuckled, “Of course, ma’am. It’s what I do.” From beyond her embrace, Karmi saw the nerd gang following from where Aunt Cass had arrived. They all looked distraught. Honey Lemon and GoGo quickly looked to her with concern. Karmi nodded to them as she patted Aunt Cass’ back.

Sniffling, Aunt Cass let the teenage super hero go but rubbed along her arm, “If you ever stop by the Lucky Cat Cafe, please let me show you my gratitude. You’re always welcome for a free meal anytime. For life!” The woman tried to laugh, under the circumstances.  


Karmi smiled, “Thank you, ma’am.”  Feeling a little overwhelmed, Karmi stood up and waved to all of them, “I’m glad I could help. I must be going now...” She began to walk away from them when she felt a tender hand on her forearm halting her. 

She turned around to see the flustered face of Hiro Hamada. He was shyly looking away, “Sorry, it’s just that I don’t know if I’ll ever get to see you again. I just... uhh... can I give you.. a last hug?”

Her own face becoming warmer, she smiled, “Of- of course.”  


Hiro quickly hugged her again but even tighter, “Thank you so much for everything you did for him.”

Karmi rubbed his back and nodded, “You did great, too. I’m glad he’s ok, now.” When they finally released, Karmi didn’t know what to do and just awkwardly pat the boy on his head... on Tadashi’s hat he was wearing...

She waved to them and walked away to turn the corner, quickly walking down to find a meditation room down the hall. Swiftly opening the door to the room to see that it was empty, she went in and slumped against the wall. Sliding down as she lay her head into her forearms, she began to sob softly. 

“Karmi...”

Through teary eyes, she saw Honey Lemon and GoGo starting to sit down besides her. She immediately leapt to hug Honey Lemon as she began to finally cry harder, GoGo rubbing her back gently. The events of the night playing in her mind...

GoGo spoke tenderly and joined in to hug them both, “It’s going to be alright. You saved them, Karmi.”

Through sniffles, Honey Lemon softly comforted her, “We’re all grateful you made it. They’re... going to be okay. Tadashi is going to be okay.” They continued to try to soothe her and allow her to let it all out. 

But in Karmi’s mind she could only think one thing:  _ I should’ve just been there to begin with. _

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I apologize, this was a no chill start to the Uno Reverse AU series and folks who know my work, know I’m no stranger to both action and angst. But the cute Karmi and Hiro reversal moments will come, I just needed to set the stage. 
> 
> And as you can see, the stage is quite different than canon. And it had to begin with the movie’s timeline, which includes the fire... Which is anxiety provoking for both reader and writer because we all love Tadashi. And now you know, I don’t intend to have him die. This story will flip things on their head and that lovable nerd has his role in this, too.
> 
> And I am grateful for all of the comments and questions! It’s just difficult to respond to great questions without spoiling some of these moments! But I am so happy that folks have been excited for this series and having their own predictions. I hope this story delivers and surprises!


	4. Suffering is (Not) Optional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The injured have visitors...

The previous night had been intense for everyone. Under the circumstances, it was rather fortunate that Lady Marvel was able to arrive just in time to get Tadashi and Professor Callaghan out of the fire and into the hospital. For everyone, they recognized that things could have gone far differently and the outcome even more tragic. 

Aunt Cass and the nerd gang remained by Tadashi’s side for as long as they could until visitation hours were over. And soon thereafter, Honey Lemon and Gogo spent the night at the dorms to check on Karmi again. 

Especially in this instance, Karmi was actually glad that the two knew of her super hero alter-ego. It could be lonely being the city’s protector, at sixteen-years-old no less. She valued their concern and comforting her. Though it couldn’t be easy for them, either. It was also their close friend and their professor who nearly died.

When it came to crime fighting San Fransokyo’s underworld and the occasional supervillain, it felt simple and clear cut for Karmi. But when it came to helping save lives... it certainly motivates her to continue her studies in biotech and medicine. However, holding people’s lives in your hands was a power with terrifying implications on the possibility that you fail to protect others from harm.

And for Karmi... last night hit far too close. Her mind was incessantly wracked with guilt and wonder, had she been faster or just had been there to begin with. She could only wonder at how differently those events would have transpired. 

At the behest of her two friends, they encouraged her to visit Tadashi, too. So, once again, she found herself within those same halls of San Fransokyo General Hospital. But not as the costumed super hero, Lady Marvel.But as herself, as Karmi. And it felt like the place was suffocating, the looming terror of a panic attack hanging over her. 

She could only take deep breaths, finding her way to the burn ICU patient room that she was told he was moved to. As she stood before the door, her hand seemed to hover over the door knob. Mental images of the unconscious Tadashi under her care flashed before her. 

She wanted to see him. She needed to see him. Whatever state he was in, she had to trust that he was in better shape than he was last night. Steeling herself, she opened the door to see that it was dimly lit. Was he still asleep?

Karmi entered the room and slowly peeled around the curtain... to see the weak smile of Tadashi as he gazed down at the side of his bed. Karmi immediately recognized that he was slowly stroking the hair along Hiro’s head.

The young boy was fast asleep by him, hunched over along the hospital bed while sitting in a seat. She surmised that his little brother never even left his side. Immediate family were the exception to overnight visits. Despite the situation, it was rather sweet to see.

Tadashi took notice and looked up towards Karmi, his smile faintly glowing at her arrival. His voice was rather weak, “Karmi...”

Immediately, Karmi moved around the curtain and rushed to the other side of the bed, “Tadashi. How are you feeling?” She looked to see that he was still on various medications and fluids. 

She tried to remain quiet for the sleeping boy, but Tadashi lightly chuckled a faint laugh, “All things considered, I feel like I’m floating on clouds thanks to the pain meds. Can’t really move, I’d give you a hug but don’t think it’d feel too great just yet...” 

It was such a relief to see him smiling and laughing. He may be feeling fatigued and immobile, but Karmi felt a little more at ease to see him in a far better state than last night. Very typical of her student mentor, to still remain positive even now. Karmi hugged herself, speaking softly to not disturb Hiro, “I’m just... so glad you are awake.”

Tadashi smiled coolly, taking notice of how careful she’s being around them, “I’m glad I’m awake to have you two kids by my side. But don’t worry...” The young man looked to his brother and smiled fondly, “You can’t disturb him unless you really tried. He won’t be awake for a while. This kid’s always been a heavy sleeper. Aunt Cass told me he hadn’t slept at all last night... must’ve hoped he wouldn’t miss me waking up. I told Aunt Cass she could rest at home while he keeps me company, I don’t want her to close the cafe on my account.”

Looking at the young boy snoring lightly as he held onto Tadashi’s hat in hand, Karmi smiled. She went to one of the patient cabinets and found clean linen blankets. Still being quiet as she approached, she gently lay a blanket on the boy as his older brother just smiled fondly at the two.

“Sorry I can’t properly introduce you two to each other yet,” Tadashi laughed as he looked to his sleeping little brother. Karmi couldn’t help but laugh, the irony being that they had already met. Well, sort of.

Tadashi continued, his face full of pride, “But, I think you two will have plenty of time to be acquainted at school.” 

Karmi’s face brightened as she looked between the two Hamada brothers, “He- he got in!?” With everything that happened, she didn’t exactly get to know how it went.

Tadashi slowly nodded with a grin, “Everyone was captivated by his tech presentation. Little drama queen had no reason to be so nervous. I knew he had it.”

They both chuckled for a moment. But Karmi looked down sadly, continuing to hug herself, “I’m sorry I couldn’t make it for that.”

“Don’t be. The others told me you really wanted to. And to be honest, I’m glad you weren’t there... it was...” Tadashi looked away for a moment, then continued to make eye contact. “... hectic, to say the least. If anything happened to either of you, I don’t know what I’d do.”

“R-right...” Well, Karmi knew. This selfless young man would literally run into a burning building for those he cared about. No special tech or abilities to protect him... no regard for himself if it meant being able to protect others. They were qualities that were certainly why she looked up to him as one of her true heroes, like Mr. Frederickson. But unlike Boss Awesome, Tadashi had his vulnerabilities. And last night was far too close a call.

She didn’t want to dwell on that... She looked to Hiro, “So, he’ll be at SFIT at with us?” 

Tadashi beamed, “That’s right. Professor Callaghan really...” At speaking the name of their mentor, the two went silent. For the first time, she saw Tadashi look defeated.

“Tadashi... You helped save him. What you did... was very brave of you,” Karmi spoke honestly. She was in there, she saw how far he had gotten with Professor Callaghan. The unforgiving environment he had to fight through.

“Thanks, Karmi...” he smiled lightly but still looked away. “Have you gone to see him?”

“N-no, not yet,” Karmi said hesitantly. She wanted to, but if she felt hesitant with even visiting Tadashi... She felt petrified at going to see the professor. She knew personally the state he was in, she worked on him in the helicopter. Betamax had shown her the extent of his injuries.

Tadashi struggled but lifted his hand to place it atop Karmi’s, he smiled, “I understand. You’ll be able to, when you’re ready... But I have to believe he’ll pull through. He’s tough. Even at the expo, he never gave up. So we can’t give up hope for him.”

Karmi nodded to Tadashi, taking a deep breath, “Yeah... You’re right.”

They suddenly heard the distinct sound of vinyl rubbing against the door frame. Quickly looking over to see the large, round white frame of Tadashi’s invention waddling sideways to get into the patient room. It was refreshingly comical the amount of time it took for the robot to negotiate through the doorway, as Tadashi and Karmi simply smiled at his entrance.

The robotic healthcare companion turned towards them, settling down two stacked trays of hospital breakfast. “/Hello, Karmi. I was only able to bring food for Tadashi and Hiro. Would you like me to bring you some as well?/“

As soon as the trays were set down on a table, Karmi ran into the balloon robot and hugged him. The machine hugged her into him. Karmi was delighted to see him, “Hey, Baymax! It’s so good to see you! I’m okay, thank you. I’m going to grab some breakfast with Honey Lemon and Gogo in a while. I’m really glad you’re here for Tadashi.”

The circular head of the robot nodded at her, “/This is what I was designed for. Tadashi is my primary patient./“

Tadashi chuckled, “Never thought I’d become the first real patient for my invention. Talk about a real ‘personal‘ healthcare companion. But he’s quickly become a hit among the hospital staff, they love Baymax.”

Karmi laid her head along the marshmallow robot, basking in the immediate comfort he provided. “What’s not to love about him? I’m glad you have him here with you.”

Tadashi agreed, “Yeah. Lucky me for finishing him in time. Dr. Bay certainly isn’t happy this is how I ended up showcasing him.” As Tadashi and Karmi laughed, Baymax simply tilted his head at them in wonder.

Seeing the young man like this, still so vibrant and positive despite what he went through... Karmi was happy and more relieved to spend time with him. She still felt the pang of guilt for not being to have done more, but it helped to see Tadashi like this. What a remarkable young man.

* * *

Her hand set upon her father’s, Abigail continued to massage circles along the only hand not covered in sterile dressing. Her eyes were especially heavy, for hours she cried by her father’s side.

As soon as she heard the news, she made her way back to San Fransokyo. Thankfully her employer, Mr. Shinji Tanaka of Tanaka-Ackermann Air Industries, promptly arranged for a private flight for her. But the flight back was an excruciating wait.

She couldn’t stop looking at her father. Ever since she was a little girl, Abigail had always seen the man as someone undeniably tough and resilient, and it was painful to see him so fragile. She couldn’t even see a majority of his body underneath the bandages, even his face was covered by the ventilator mask that was helping him breathe. 

It felt like he was still on death’s doorstep and she felt powerless to do anything about it for him. She had already lost her mother, she couldn’t bare the thought of losing him, too.

She heard a knocking along the door. “Come in.” Abigail warily raised her head to see a young woman with green eyes beneath the frames of her glasses.

“Miss Callaghan. I’m sorry, it’s time. We’ll be getting your father prepped for his next operation,” the young doctor spoke in a calm yet tender manner, with a compassionate expression along her face. 

“No, of course. Thank you, Dr. Bay. I know you and your team are doing everything you possibly can for him,” Abigail got up rather heavily and grabbed her belongings. 

As Abigail walked towards the door, Dr. Bay placed a hand along her shoulder, “We’ll take care of him, Miss Callaghan. But please, do your best to take care of yourself. I’m certain he’d want that.”

Stopping to look at the renowned medical doctor, Abigail did her best to smile at her. Dr. Bay continued, “Might I suggest spending time with others? You know his student, don’t you? I’m sure Tadashi would love to see you.”

Abigail had been so distraught, she was surprised the thought didn’t occur to her. She definitely knew her father’s protege, they had met on several occasions on her visits to SFIT.

With plenty of experience, Dr. Bay has had to help comfort both patients and their family in tough situations, yet she still kept a certain warmth to her. She smiled tenderly, her tone was infectiously positive, “And... he has his totally awesome robotics project with him. Now, I am biased, of course. But I think even spending time with Baymax might help you. At least consider it, please.”

For a fleeting moment, Abigail was able to chuckle a little at that. “Thank you, Dr. Bay. I... think I might just do that sometime. It’d be good to see them.”

Dr. Bay beamed at that, “Good. That’s all I can ask of you.” Several hospital staff were now filing into the room, they nodded courteously to Abigail and offered words of encouragement that they’d take care of her father. They were all professionals working together as Dr. Bay oversaw them, preparing to move her father and all the equipment supporting him.

She thanked all of them and stepped out towards a quiet family waiting area. As she sat down, she found that her mind was shifting its attention. With her father not besides her, her mind began to race on another thing that was troubling her with the situation. 

She pulled out a tablet and began to look through several files and articles she compiled. In some articles, her father was rightfully lauded as a hero for trying to ensure everyone had evacuated the SFIT Showcase. 

But in an article that had an account by the SFIT student that had last seen her father, it explicitly stated that he was searching for a man possibly stranded at the main stage. But there were no reports of anyone perishing in the fire, no remains or bodies were found. No missing persons reported.

And even if that man had happened to escape on his own through another exit... the medical files that Dr. Bay gave on her father’s wound patterns seemed inconsistent with just blast injuries. Sure he could have had collapsing debris fallen on him. 

But complete circumferential crush injuries around his arms and ribs?It was a wound pattern that stuck out to her. Like he had been constricted perfectly. With boiling rage beneath her skin, her instincts told her that the Exposition Hall Firecouldn’t have been a simple accident. And she needed to know more to confirm it...

“Abbie?” 

Deep in thought, Abigail didn’t recognize someone calling out to her.

“Abigail?” 

It was then that she saw someone had now been standing to her side at her periphery. When she looked at them, she immediately saw a tall, slender African-American woman with short hair and a distinct eye patch on her left eye. 

“Aunt Grace!” Abigail stood up quickly and quickly wrapped her arms around the woman. “Thank you for coming...”

Granville embraced her, a sad expression on her face, “I’m sorry, I tried to fly in as soon as I heard what happened.” She took her by the shoulders and released back, her eye searching Abigail’s, “Are you ok?”

But Abigail looked away, frowning. It pained Granville to see her like this. When she was actively teaching as a professor at SFIT, she had gotten to know her colleague and close friend’s daughter as if she was her own niece. And she wasn’t okay, but Granville couldn’t blame her. “How... is he?” Granville asked about her old friend.

Abigail still looked away, “They just took him in for another surgery. It will be one of several more needed. But... he’s been stable at least. He... hasn’t woken up yet. They say he may not for a while...” 

Granville guided Abigail back to the seating and hugged her into her side, “I’m sorry, Abigail. But you of all people know how stubborn you’re father is.” She laughed lightly, as Abigail seemed to smile softly, “He’s a warrior. He’ll fight through this just to see you again. And we’ll be there for him when he wakes up, okay?”

Abigail nodded to her and they continued to embrace each other more intensely. It was strange being around her “Aunt Grace.” It almost made her feel like a kid again. Then again, the last time she had even seen or heard from her was literally a decade ago. 

After a shared moment of silence between them in their hug, Abigail slowly pulled away and looked to her. “So... what have you been up to... all this time?”

Granville quietly nodded and then smiled ever so slightly. It was an inevitable question she expected. “I’ve been working in several special projects for a certain... government agency. But from what I’ve heard about you through the grapevine is that you were doing similar things?”

“Yes, you can say that. But I’ve mostly found my stay at Tanaka-Ackermann Air Industries on their designs teams and as a test pilot,” Abigail said, honestly glad that they could share a similarity between them despite the gap in time since they last saw each other. 

“Abbie... I actually wanted to tell you that I will be contacting the SFIT board to request my return there and to stand in as the acting dean only until Robert can return. I don’t mean to replace Robert, it would temporary. Would that be okay with you?” Granville admitted. She respected both Robert and Abigail too much, and she did not want to seem like she was coming in to replace him altogether but temporarily fill for him.

Abigail understood and appreciated this, “I think that’s a great idea and you have my support, Aunt Grace. I can’t think of anyone else that my father would want to be in his place as dean.”

“Thank you, Abbie,” Granville was grateful for her understanding and support. However, there was more to it. “If I may, I also have a proposal for you and I just want you to consider it, with everything going on. SFIT needs a Head for the Robotics Department. I think it should be you. You have an expertise in advanced robotics and I believe your father would want to entrust his students in your care.”

Stunned at this, Abigail looked away, “I... never considered that...” 

Grace continued, “If you’re anything like Robert, I think diving into helping others through teaching and mentorship will be mutually beneficial and healthy for you. Now, I just want you to consider it and you can take your time with it. Your father’s students deserve the best. And if you decline, that’s okay. I can also ask Dr. Catmull. But I think you’d be perfect for the role and I’m certain Robert would agree.”

Abigail hadn’t expected this at all, but Granville’s words were reaching her. She took a moment to reflect on the proposal, as Granville waited patiently for her to process it. 

Abigail thought back to her last text with her father. He had been ecstatic to receive another gifted student, a former bot fighter who was the younger brother of Tadashi. He’d told her how the boy was faced with an ethical dilemma, and with his guidance, had chosen a better path. Her father’s life’s work was always to invest in those who would shape the future. It was moments like that that he was living that dream.

She always admired that about her father. And it would be an honor to take up his mantle for the time being. With deliberation, Abigail nodded, “I’ll do it, Aunt Grace.”

* * *

In the cover of the dark San Fransokyo night, Heathcliff casually slipped through the SFIT campus without so much as being seen by the campus security roving around. 

As a former spy for the Ministry of Gentlemanly Espionage and current spy in service to both Boss Awesome and Lady Marvel, any and all forms of security on the college campus was simply child’s play. 

But what was truly in his focus was the need to investigate into the Exposition Hall Fire. After seeing the conglomeration of a black mass moving away from the fire last night, the illustrious butler combed through available media and information. He’d soon see the footage from spectators watching the showcase presentation of what he had seen that night.

In a tragic twist of fate, they were the young boy, Hiro Hamada’s own inventions, that had seemed to fallen into someone else’s hands. And whomever they were, they were almost definitely the perpetrator of the fire that nearly claimed the lives of Master Karmi’s close friend and college professor. 

Crossing through several yellow tape lines, there appeared to be no security within the vicinity. Upon entering into the remnants of the Exposition Hall, the visor within his mongoose mask continued to scan for any notable clues that he could find. 

Hearing a faint rummaging within the collapsed framework and rubble, Heathcliff crept lower and snuck around to investigate its source. As he peaked behind cover, he saw a young woman clad in a business dress shirt and blazer picking up a few small objects.

With his mongoose mask’s HUD, he scanned to quickly identify the objects as microbots as she secured them in her pocket. As the woman turned to show her face just enough, his facial recognition program immediately began to identify them.

Suddenly, the young woman turned to aim her palm towards where Heathcliff hid. Within seconds, it appeared like white armor began to materialize over her arm. Their hand glowed with plasma energy signatures. Heathcliff’s HUD attempted to process this tech, as the spy surmised it was an advanced form of nanotechnology. 

Lastly, the nano-machines quickly materialized a white and red face mask that resembled a painted kabuki theatre mask. The eyes had a haunting golden glow. Heathcliff remarked that it made them look like a vengeful spirit from Japanese mythology.

Her voice was distorted and reverberated behind the mask, “You conceal yourself very well. Show yourself or I’ll make you.”

Standing slowly upright and tall above his cover, Heathcliff raised his hands slowly in a disarming manner, “That won’t be necessary. I’m not here to fight, miss.” Stepping out into the open towards her, he nodded to the Kabuki-masked woman, “Especially not you... Miss Abigail Callaghan.”

This made the young woman even more wary, her nano-machines began to materialize the remainder of her suit throughout her body. Sleek and dynamic white armored plating adorned the rest of her body. “Who are you?” her distorted voice questioned. 

Heathcliff continued to keep his arms out, “A friend of Lady Marvel’s.”

At the mention of the young super heroine’s name, the white-armored young woman briefly lowered her hand. But then raised it again once more, “Says the man hiding behind a mask. Why should I trust you?”

In his typical regal and unfazed tone, he merely retorted, “Young lady, we are both wearing masks.” He took a moment, it wasn’t typically his style to allow anyone to know his identity. But this young woman was not his enemy and a potential ally... “But as a sign of good will...” he slowly reached towards his own mask and grasped at it.

Taking off the mongoose mask, he looked upon her with his face unveiled. “You can call me, ‘Mongoose.’ And I believe we are seeking the same thing. The perpetrator who caused this fire.”

The glowing signatures along her palm faded as she lowered her arms down. The kabuki mask dissolved as the nano-machines receded. “So, I’m not the only who thought this wasn’t an accident.”

“I’m afraid so. I think you should see this,” Heathcliff pulled out a small device and pressed along it until a holographic image emitted from it. The butler spy tossed it to Abigail. “This is what I had seen from the air when we were evacuating your father and his student.”

With the device in her hand, Abigail pressed along a display on her forearm, transferring the holographic image to her own holographic display. Tersely tossing it back to the spy, she manipulated the image which now began to play a visual feed. In it, she saw what appeared to be a black mass moving through Torii Gate Park. 

Abigail manipulated an opening into her power suit via her nano-machines, taking out the lone microbot from her blazer pocket and looking upon the small machine. She had to admit, even with her own understanding of nano-machinery and advanced robotics concepts, she had never even considered to create this kind of tech that combined her father’s magnetic bearing servos and a revolutionary neurologically-based control system. 

Her father was right to see such potential in the young Hamada boy and his tech. But unfortunately, someone else saw that, too. A seething sense of rage flowed through her, as she gritted her teeth, “So... someone used the fire to steal Hiro Hamada’s microbot tech. And my father got caught in the middle of it all?” 

Tersely, Heathcliff agreed, “It would appear so.” He placed his device back within his coat pocket. “I suggest we work together to find them and bring them to justice.”

“Justice?!” Abigail laughed incredulously before her face contorted to one of near unfettered rage. But to Heathcliff, he noticed within the moon’s glow a glistening along her heavy eyes. 

Abigail once again materialized her kabuki mask to hide her tears, her voice once again distorted, “We can work together, but I have no intention to play ‘super hero.’ No... I only want them to suffer like they caused my father to suffer...”

Simply raising an eyebrow, Heathcliff maintained his regal posture, “That is not how I nor Lady Marvel operates.”

“Then you better hope you get to them first.” Abigail responded bluntly. She glared at the holographic video before shutting it down. Looking towards the spy, she threw one of the microbots towards him as he caught it with quick reflexes. “Consider that a token of good will between us, ‘Mongoose.‘ We can work together. But don’t expect me to hunt them the same way you do.”

Adjusting the cuffs along his sleeve, Heathcliff conceded, “Very well, Miss Abigail. We’ll just have to get them first. But may the best hunter win.” 

Abigail nodded, huffing briefly in agreement. She turned her back towards him, the propulsion systems along her shoulder blades now angling and preparing her to move. But, suddenly, she turned her head to look at the spy over her shoulder. Her kabuki mask dissolved to reveal her face again, but it was sullen rather than angry.

Her voice dejected, she looked down, “And Heathcliff... Thank you for what you guys did for my father... for saving his life. Please give my regards to Lady Marvel.”

“Of course, Miss Abigail.” He surmised she must have facial recognition programming as well. It was unconventional of him to reveal himself, but to gain rapport with her they had to be on a near-even playing field. And this threat they are hunting gave him a sense of honest dread he hadn’t felt in some time. 

Seeing her donning the kabuki mask a last time, he continued, “And what name shall I refer to you as when you are dressed for business?” 

Briefly looking back at the spy, she simply replied, “Yokai.”

She looked upwards, before stating, “Good hunting, Mongoose.” Her propulsion systems quickly burst as she quickly flew out into the San Fransokyo night sky. 

“And to you, Yokai.” Placing his mongoose mask back on, he began to walk away with his umbrella atop his shoulder. Blending in with the shadows as campus security were now converging at the burnt remains. He slipped away without them even realizing his presence. 

* * *

In a room full of green monitors, a man stood before them with a hand along his chin. His gaze took notice of a particular visual feed, as the man enlarged the imagery with a splaying of his fingers.

The visual feed was now tracking a tall one-eyed African-American woman as she walked into San Fransokyo General Hospital. The video continued to change angles as it continued to monitor her movement throughout the building.

“I told you, professor. I had other ways to get what I need. And now the wheels have been set in motion.” The man grinned widely, freezing a frame to see the former professor.

“Welcome home, Granville.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some concept art of Abigail’s Yokai nano-machine exosuit and Granville’s look. Bonus: a glimpse of Momakase’s design.


	5. The (Un)masked Heroine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The masks we wear among those we care about...

Hiro felt undeniably heavy, grumbling as he began to slowly wake up. He could feel the gentle stroking of his hair. There was the ever-present comfort of a blanket enveloping him. He didn’t hear anyone else in the room, who put it on him?

_ Probably Baymax_ , he thought. He saw that Baymax was in his charging station at a corner of the room.

The boy’s eyelids lazily opened more to see Tadashi’s San Fransokyo Ninjas cap still in his hand. 

Briefly, an image flashed before his eyes. That same baseball cap lay along the floor, silhouetted by the orange glow of dancing flames in the background. 

“Tadashi!l He bolted upright and his breathing hitched, he felt his heart rate pulsating rapidly out his chest. The blanket fell behind him. 

“Hiro. Hey, it’s okay.”

The boy quickly turned around to see the smiling face of his older brother. “Ta-Tadashi! You’re awake!” Unable to control himself, Hiro flung himself to embrace his brother. 

Tadashi stifled a grunt as he lightly winced. Hiro pulled back right away, “S-sorry! Are you okay?!”

The young man laughed, “Don’t worry. Don’t quote me or tell Aunt Cass because... you know, don’t you ever do drugs, Hiro. But I’m floating with these pain meds right now.”

Hiro held a deadpanned expression at his brother, “You dork.” But shortly, he shook his head and laughed, as Tadashi joined with him. 

As the moment died down, Tadashi looked down to see Hiro’s arm wrapped with red cloth. His expression became sullen, “I’m sorry, Hiro...” His younger brother was surprised. “I owe you an apology. I put you in a tough situation and-“

“You shouldn’t have ran in there!” Outbursting in a brief moment of emotional honesty, the boy clenched his fists. “Tadashi, you almost-“

The young boy’s shoulders slumped and he looked away now, “I... I’m sorry, I just don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. We got lucky...”

“Hiro...” Tadashi didn’t know what to say. But he couldn’t blame his brother for being upset. 

“But... it’s okay. I’m... grateful that you’re okay. I’m just happy that you’re awake now. It’s all that matters,” his little brother smiled at him. 

Tadashi took a deep breath. He could tell that the boy had more to say, more to process. But, perhaps when he’s ready... the older brother just wished he had the strength to hug his brother then and there. His arms struggled but wouldn’t budge at all...

“Last hug? If... that’s okay?” Hiro asked, motioning his arms. 

As if his little brother read his mind... Tadashi smiled, “Not the last. And it’s more than okay, you nerd.”

* * *

After letting Tadashi rest and nap, Hiro stayed with him and greeted all of the nerd gang and Aunt Cass visiting him. And each of them bore their own quirky outpouring of love.

Thanks very much in part to Honey Lemon, Tadashi’s patient room was now inundated with an almost excessive amount of balloons, flowers and get well cards. With smiling lemon stickers atop everything for extra measure. “Smiles help you heal,” as she would say.

Tadashi even had to admit, his patient room smelt pleasant and, aside from all of Honey Lemon’s decorations, the place was immaculate and clean. And not even from the hospital staff, but rather Wasabi’s productive compulsion to clean. “A clean environment helps you heal,” was his own adage. 

And Aunt Cass brought Tadashi’s favorite home- cooked meals and snacks from the cafe. Aunt Cass refused to allow her nephew to only eat hospital food. So long as Dr. Bay approved them of course, which she often did. Baymax, of course, would be the one to feed his primary patient. Aunt Cass’ reasoning: “Good food is medicine for the body and soul.”

Even Fred brought stacks of Kentucky Kaiju and Captain Fancy movies for Tadashi to watch, along with comic books for when he was strong enough to move his arms more. Wasabi, of course, would stack these neatly in an orderly, organized and categorized manner. In typical excited Fred fashion, he touted this to be the “ultimate form of therapy for the mind, body and soul.”

As for Gogo, she got Tadashi a Krei Pod and filled it with entire playlists of music for his listening pleasure. Gogo’s saying? Well, she didn’t really have one. To her, as a matter of fact, “good music is... good music.”

But Tadashi couldn’t have felt more blessed to have so many that were loving and supporting him as he starts his arduous journey to recovering.

Later that evening, Hiro and Tadashi found themselves playing a monster fighting game together. Green and purple monster characters jumped around, punching and kicking at each other. 

The two Hamada brothers concentrated on the gaming screen on Baymax’s chest, as the robotic healthcare companion simply looking back and forth between the screen and the two brothers.

With his tongue out, Hiro leaned forward as he mashed along the controller, making odd noises as he got more into the game. 

Tadashi smugly declared, “I can only move my hands and I’m still whooping your butt. I thought you said you mastered a new move set for ‘Monstor?’”

Mashing faster on his controller, Hiro grunted, “H-hey! I’m just... going easy on you, you know?”

Tadashi laughed at his poor excuse, “Uh-huh. There’s a difference between going easy and just being easy to beat, Hiro.” 

“I am going easy! I’ll show you next round!” Hiro retorted, becoming more animate as he moved his body and the controller around. The red scarf along his arm began to loosen and unfurl. 

Feeling it loosen, the boy promptly hit the pause button as his character got punched in the face. “Time out!” He began to adjust the scarf along his forearm, a goofy smile on his face as he took care to handle it. 

“That’s hers, right?”

“Hmmmm?” Momentarily lost in thought, the boy shook his head briefly as Tadashi noticed his cheeks were slightly pink. Hiro responded with a shy chuckle, “Yeah. She... uhh... gave it to me.”

Tadashi took note of his expression, speaking in a heartfelt manner, “I didn’t get to say ‘thank you’ to her. Or to you.”

This piqued the boy’s attention.

The older brother continued, “Dr. Bay told me what you two did for me and Professor Callaghan in the helicopter. You were amazing and helped save our lives. I can now say you are my ‘SuperHiro.’” The two brothers shared a laugh at the poor joke. 

Smiling at the red cloth along his arm, “That was because of her, Tadashi. She told me how I could help. I mean... Yeah, she was unbelievably fast and strong. But... she never wavered, she always knew what to do. And she was just so...” Hiro thought of the times they hugged and her comforting words, “sweet and kind.”

“Hmmmm...” Tadashi playfully mused, “Does my little brother finally have a crush on someone? And on a super hero, no less. I suppose you just have high standards?”

“Wait, what?! N-no!” Hiro stammered, his cheeks flaring rapidly. 

“/Increase in blood flow to the cheeks are a common sign of embarrassment./“ Baymax’s screen quickly changed to an image of capillaries and red blood cells, and redness along a figure’s face.

Hiro nervously laughed as he quickly started covering his cheeks with his hands. “Or.... or it could be from getting angry when someone teases you. Right, Baymax?”

“/That is also correct./“

Tadashi smugly resounded, “Yeah, no. I’m going with the first one.”

Hiro promptly turned around to him with a sour face, making Tadashi laugh, “Hmmm... maybe both?”

Turning back to say something to Baymax, Hiro suddenly stopped as a thought occurred to him... “Wait, Lady Marvel had... she had an AI that sounded like Baymax...”

“Hmmm?” This surprised Tadashi, he hadn’t heard about this part. What did Hiro mean she had another Baymax?

The young boy continued, thinking aloud, “Had to be. It was able to scan people and even dispense medical patches... What did she refer to it as, though? Alpha... be-“

”Betamax?!” Tadashi exclaimed in shock.

“Yeah! That’s what she called it! Betamax! You know about it already? Was it yours? But wait, does that mean you gave it to her? Wait! Does that mean you know Lady Marvel? Wait, wait, wait. Can you help me meet her again?!” Hiro excitedly spit-fired question after question, he became giddy and his eyes seemed to even sparkle beneath his glasses. 

But Tadashi was utterly stunned... there was literally only one person who had another copy of Baymax aside from Dr. Bay, herself. And there was most certainly only one person among them to affectionately refer to her copy as “Betamax...”

“Tadashi? Hello?! You going to leave me hanging, bro?” Hiro stood before him with sparkling eyes and a wide grin, anticipating for him to answer any of his many questions.

“Sorry, Hiro... was just a little lost in...” Tadashi was still in shock. Looking at his little brother waiting in anticipation, he felt he needed to make something up for now, “Just a little cool knowing my invention has been out there helping her save people.” 

He chuckled, acknowledging that his work helped to save his own and Callaghan’s life. Such an odd twist of fate. But not as odd as learning that...

“So, you did give Baymax to Lady Marvel, right? That’s so cool! H-how did you do it? Do you know her? Have you been holding out on me!?” Hiro couldn’t control himself, he was basically jumping up and down in excitement. 

“Uhhh... sorry to disappoint you, Hiro. I don’t really know her personally.” Hiro immediately looked saddened as Tadashi thought about what to say next, “I’m not sure how but... She... ummm... approached me about having Baymax as her... sidekick. I was honored so I gave her an early beta-version I had at the time,” Tadashi tried to reason. 

He definitely wasn’t as bad a liar as his little brother, though he would prefer to be honest. But if this is true and is who thinks it is, Lady Marvel had her reasons to keep her identity secret and it wasn’t for him to share it. 

While still amazed, Hiro appeared to be saddened at that response. It was apparent he was really hoping Tadashi had some kind of personal connection with Lady Marvel. He slumped a little, “Oh, I was really hoping you’d be able to help me meet her again...”

Were it not for the shock of this revelation, his little brother’s newfound giddiness and even disappointment would be all the more comical. He’d never seen the boy act this way about someone. 

“Don’t worry, Hiro. I’m sure you’ll get another chance in the future, little brother...” Faintly chuckling, Tadashi looked down at the phone laying to the side of his lap...

* * *

  
  


The yellow and orange glow of flames illuminated the entirety of her sight. Karmi looked towards the steps leading into the enflamed building. This wasn’t right... 

She could see the silhouette of two people. The taller of the two ran towards the entrance, it was Tadashi...

“Tadashi! No!” Karmi yelled out, her hand outstretched as she saw him running in. His baseball cap falling from his head to the ground. The distance between them was staggering, she attempted to run in their direction but for some reason she couldn’t sprint. Something felt wrong, she should have been able to close that distance in moments...

It was then that she noticed she was wearing her usual green jacket and beige sweater underneath it. She wasn’t in her Lady Marvel guise... Still frantically running at a frustratingly normal pace, there was still so much distance to the burning Exposition Hall.

This wasn’t right and she knew it... Before she could reach to try to grab Hiro, the boy resolved himself to follow his brother in and ran up those steps. “Hiro, don’t! Wait!” 

But it was if he didn’t hear her, continuing until his silhouette faded into the orange glow. Without hesitation, Karmi still continued to run. But before she could get to the doors, a flash of light burst before her...

* * *

Karmi awoke to the bright screen of her phone that was on her pillow besides her face. Her heart was racing, she could feel the rapid palpitations along her chest. Catching her breath, she was still disoriented and soon realized she was in her dorm room.

Looking to her phone, she saw that she had received a text message. 

<Tadashi: “Hey Karmi! Sorry to text you so early! If you’re free today, can you swing by? Wanted to chat about something, if that’s okay?”>

Truth being, if Tadashi asked for a visit, then she would free up her day for him if it’s up to her. Promptly, Karmi began to text him back. 

<Karmi: “Yeah, of course!! :) I’ll drop by in a while!”>

She had to wonder what he wanted to talk about. But with that dream in mind, perhaps it would help her to be around Tadashi. That feeling of guilt still remained with her, but Tadashi’s own words helped to lessen it. She had to remind herself that they were alive. Maybe seeing Tadashi today would help. Otherwise, it might get difficult to sleep if she keeps having that same nightmare. 

She sat up, taking off her soft ear muffs as she could hear the loud rhythmic snoring of Honey Lemon resounding in the dorm room. It still made her chuckle. It was difficult and even frustrating at first, when Karmi learned how much of a snorer she was. 

With some trial and error, Karmi ultimately settled on having her own soft ear muffs and designing a device that could comfortably keep Honey Lemon’s airway more open. It didn’t eliminate her snoring altogether, but certainly dampened the decibels enough for Karmi to sleep better. She loved Honey Lemon, it’s not as if she snores loudly on purpose to disturb anyone. 

Karmi promptly got ready for the day, letting Honey Lemon sleep in. She found herself at her beige scooter, opening the back compartment for her helmet. The helmet itself was a gift from Tadashi, complete with cartoon virus and bacterial stickers on it thanks to Honey Lemon. 

And the scooter, which she had really wanted from seeing Tadashi’s, was a gift from the Frederickson family. Complete with race stripes painted by Gogo and enhanced safety features installed by Wasabi. Not only was Karmi glad she didn’t have to take the bus, but she was ever grateful for her friends being so thoughtful. The scooter was an amazing gift. With it, she set off towards San Fransokyo General Hospital. 

* * *

As the teenage prodigy stepped into his room, she could see the young man staring out the window view of San Fransokyo. It looked like he was deep in thought. The morning sun illuminated his patient room. Baymax was still charging and deflated into his station. “Hey, Tadashi. You wanted to see me?”

Realizing she came in, Tadashi smiled and lightly waved, though only with a turning of his hand. “Hey Karmi, sorry to text you early. Thank you for coming.” 

“You kidding me? Yeah, of course. Anytime, Tadashi.” Karmi responded, as she was surprised not to see his little brother at least sleeping again. “Where’s Hiro?”

“I asked him to go help Aunt Cass. She’s been stress eating at the Lucky Cat. Kind of hard to run a business when you almost eat all of your goods.” Tadashi explained as the two laughed at the thought. He continued, “Plus, he hasn’t left my side this whole time. I think he should get some time out of this hospital.”

“Took a bit to convince him, but I had to remind him I’ll always have Baymax with me. And the others visit me when they can.” The young man explained, looking to his invention charging in his own slumber.

“Speaking of Baymax. How’s Betamax, by the way?” He now looked to Karmi, expectantly.

This caught Karmi by surprise, “Ohh, Betamax? He’s good. I’m no whiz like you at programming or robotics, so I’ve been keeping him in my lab computer at school.” She chuckled a bit nervously.

Tadashi just seemed to raise an eyebrow. “Hmmm. Really? I thought I heard you found a good use for him already.”

Confused, Karmi tried to explain, “Hmmm? Oh, I have been working on a visor that-“

“I know, Karmi.”

Karmi’s heart was racing, panicking she asked, “Wh-what do you- ? You mean you already knew about the visor, right?”

“I know about your marvelous ‘extracurricular activities’ outside of school.” Tadashi clarified, a small smile on his face as if her reaction had confirmed his suspicions. 

“How did you...?” Karmi paused in shock. Tadashi was a genius, he must have picked up on the detail with her using Betamax that night to help save him and Professor Callaghan. “Hiro told you about Betamax, didn’t he? Does he...?”

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. I think I know why you would want to keep it hidden. I’ve watched enough super hero movies for that to make sense,” Tadashi laughed lightly, his hand raised slightly to try to calm her down.

Another person knew her identity. This is crossing so many superhero rules already. It always worried her, how people could react to her alter-ego. She looked down, “You’re not... mad at me for keeping that a secret from you? Are you?”

Tadashi shook his head, “No, I think I understand. It can’t be easy for you. Am I happy knowing you constantly place yourself in harm’s way? No... but I’d be one to talk. I know Hiro is still upset with me about it but-“

“Tadashi that was a really close call. You don’t have abilities like...” Karmi interjected. She couldn’t hold that in. It’s been eating at her.

Tadashi nodded and chose to listen, “I’m sorry. I understand you’d be upset, too. Gogo already read me the Riot Act. It was reckless on my part.”

“But I can understand why you did it... that calling to help.” Karmi spoke honestly as she hugged herself, “When you ask yourself, ‘if not me, then who?’ No one else may come... or they won’t get there on time...”

Karmi began to shake, “Tadashi, I’m... I’m sorry I didn’t do more... had I been faster, had I just been there sooner...? If I had just even been there like you wanted me to be in the first place... I know things could have been different. You and Professor Callaghan wouldn’t have been hurt like...” 

“Karmi...” Tadashi strained to place his hand atop hers, “You saved our lives. You’re incredible but I can’t even imagine how much you put on yourself. You are one person, you can’t be everywhere you’d want to be, Karmi. Not even the great Boss Awesome can be everywhere he is needed, right?”

Karmi’s eyes opened at his words. The young man spoke warmly and earnestly, “Please don’t feel guilty. That night... seems everyone was chasing someone into that fire and it was each of our own decisions that we made to move towards it... And if weren’t for you, we’d all have been lost to it.” 

Tadashi continued as he smiled at his mentee, “Karmi, know that you made sure we all made it out alive, including Hiro. And that means the most to me. I’m truly lucky, I get to actually thank the person behind the mask. Thank you, Karmi.”

Karmi carefully and tenderly came in for a hug. Seeing Tadashi nod that it would be ok, she wrapped her arms around him and sniffles lightly. It was if she could physically feel the relief from hearing those words from him. The burden of her guilt waning and weakening its hold on her.

After several moments, Karmi and Tadashi released from the hug. Tadashi cocked his head to side, his tone playful, “But you know... Now that he’s met your alter-ego, Hiro really wants to meet you again. Probably to thank you again. But I think he really looks up to you.”

The mental image of Hiro blushing before asking for a last hug appeared in Karmi’s mind. Her own cheeks turned pink, as Tadashi smiled knowingly as he seemed to be observing her reaction at his mentioning Hiro.

Karmi shook her head, “Oh, yeah. I hope we don’t meet when I’m like that, probably means he’s in some kind of trouble.”

Tadashi pursed his lips in thought. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. Strange that you’ve already met him in a way.”

“Y-Yeah-“ Karmi chuckled nervously, “It’s going to be weird getting to meet him for a ‘first time’ again.” 

Tadashi acknowledged this, nodding, “Well, he’ll get the chance to meet the you behind the mask. Even if he doesn’t realize it. You’ll get to know each other.”

“Yeah. But meeting your brother then. I wish it were under different circumstances but he seems like a good guy... he was very brave and reckless... like you,” Karmi admitted.

“Sounds right. Growing up, sometimes he’d follow my lead in ways I didn’t want him to. I will warn you, he can be quite the handful at times.” Tadashi shook his head, as if he was picturing the trouble Hiro would get himself into. Then the young man looked out the window, seeing the outskirts of Torii Gate Park where the SFIT campus resided deep within. “But seeing him go to SFIT... finally, I feel like he’s now on the right track.”

Karmi looked at her student mentor, noting the sterile dressings that were still throughout his body. “And will you... when will you be able to attend classes again?”

Tadashi closed his eyes and smiled, “Don’t worry, Karmi. It may be quite a while before I can get out of this bed and back out there but I won’t give up. I’ll be physically back in school in no time.” He looked back to her with an expression of self-assured confidence.

Karmi nodded in agreement. “I know you will, Tadashi. Don’t think I could ever picture you giving up on anything,” Karmi remarked, looking to the charging Baymax. He never gave up on Baymax. She knew he wouldn’t give up to get back on his feet. 

Tadashi continued, “And besides, I had something in mind. The new acting dean will be visiting me sometime soon. She sounds like she’s willing to work with me to stay in my enrolled courses this semester.”

“Oh, that’s great! I’m really glad. You’re already so close to graduating, too.” Karmi was delighted to hear that he was going to make it work.

Tadashi nodded confidently, “That’s right. I’m going to see this through and keep going. And Professor Callaghan will see me receiving my degree on stage. I just know it. And then we’ll all celebrate together.”

“You’re right. I really look forward to it, Tadashi.” The two smiled, until Karmi’s phone buzzed with a scheduled reminder.

“I’m sorry, Tadashi. I won’t be able to stay as long today. My parents wanted me to call them when it hits morning for them, they heard about the fire from my brother and want to be sure I’m ok.”

“Don’t worry, I understand, Karmi. Family is important.” Tadashi reassures her. But he then looked to her with a concerned expression, “I’m assuming your family doesn’t know about what you do, right?”

Karmi looked down to the phone on her lap, just shaking her head. She felt like she could never reveal her super hero identity to them...

Tadashi looked to the teenage girl sympathetically, “It must be hard. Your secret will be safe with me, Karmi. I promise. I can respect what it means to you and I’ll keep it, even from Hiro. I can appreciate how difficult it is to be out there to help people at your own risk... that others will concern over you. It means people care about you. But even then... please be careful out there. You’re incredible but you are only one person and you’re not invincible.” 

Karmi nodded to her mentor as she processed his words, “Thank you, Tadashi.”

Thinking about how she had to get them in the building, Tadashi asked concernedly, “You... didn’t get hurt while saving us in the fire, did you?”

Karmi shook her head right away, “No... I recovered right away, I mean.” She supposed now that he already knew, she could show him why she appeared unharmed. Rolling up her left sleeve, the orange circuitry permeated across her forearm. “With my ‘Chimera Chip,’ I have an accelerated healing cascade and some mutagenic regenerative properties... It healed right away.”

Tadashi’s eyes widened as he saw the orange circuitry coursing through, his voice was ever positive and proud, “Even more impressive, Karmi. And here I thought you got exposed to some terrifying chemicals and unlocked some latent inhuman powers? The usual comic book story, I mean. But instead, you made yourself into a super hero!”

“If only my origin story could be that epic!” Karmi laughed at the thought. “No, it’s just good old science with my own little project.” Karmi grasped her bicep, proudly flexing with a grin.

But then she got embarrassed and rubbed the back of her head, “But it still requires perfecting and refinement. To a certain extent I can over express and alter mutated gene sequences, it’s what allows me to perform feats that I never dreamed possible before. I certainly do feel like a comic book hero, when I don the mask.”

Tadashi smiled knowingly, “You’re more than that, Karmi. You save lives like Boss Awesome. People look up to you. And that’s you. That mask doesn’t make you. Not even that chip does. They aren’t looking up to Lady Marvel. They look up to you. Since you are one and the same.”

Karmi looked to Tadashi in surprise, then smiled as she compared his words to Mr. Frederickson, “You sound like Boss Awesome...” 

She thought about Tadashi’s and Professor Callaghan’s conditions, if only she could help them with this tech. She frowned at him, “I’m sorry. If I could provide you or Professor Callaghan with a chimera chip, I would to help you recover quicker. But it-” Karmi rubbed along her forearm “-It can be volatile and needs a lot of trial and error to tailor to its user, or it could be rejected or uncontrollable. I was only able to perfect it to a certain degree thanks to Boss Awesome’s help. It’s why I’ve kept this tech to myself. It’s not perfected yet to be therapeutic, and could be dangerous in the wrong hands...”

Tadashi shook his head, “It’s ok, Karmi. I would never expect you to do something you’re not comfortable with. Callaghan always said, ‘It’s far safer to keep it in your own hands and guide it along yourself.’”

The kind-hearted young man continued, “It’s your invention to guide and protect. And as I said. He and I made our decisions that night. And we are going to stand on top of it in time. So, you don’t have to apologize at all. We’re here thanks to you, Karmi.”

“And I’m glad you’re here.” Karmi once again carefully got closer to hug him. “And thank you for keeping my secret.”

As she pulled away, she looked away nervously, “But I have to apologize, you’re not the first one to know my identity. Honey Lemon and Gogo know already...”

Tadashi’s eyes remained wide, before chuckling, “Really? Hmmm. Well that’s not what I expected to be a part of ‘girl talk.’” 

Karmi laughed, “Well, I guess you’re the special exception to join our girl talk, ‘Tadashina’”

Tadashi looked especially proud, “I’m honored to join the club.”

* * *

Back at her dorm room, Karmi opened up her Krei Tech laptop and began setting up for the video call with her family. She had the room to herself, Honey Lemon was back at the hospital with Tadashi still.  Before she pressed the video call button, she took a deep breathe. Assuming the mask for her parents all the way across the world.

The video call icon rang several times. Until momentarily, the screen changed to show three faces looking at her expectantly at the screen. Perhaps there was a lag and they couldn’t see her just yet on their end?

Karmi yelled out, “ _ Abu _ (Dad)!  _ Ammi _ (Mom)! Hey, Amir! Can you guys see me?”

Their faces changed expression to concern right away, probably now able to see her visual feed. Her father, a stocky man in his usual white dress shirt, leaned towards the camera, “Are you okay,  _ beta _ (child)?! We saw on the internet that there was a fire at your school!”

Karmi raised her hands up right away, “ _ Mai bilqul theek, Abu _ (I’m fine, Dad)! I wasn’t anywhere near the fire when it happened.” 

Her mother placed her hand along her chest and sighed, “ _ Alhamdulillah _ (Praise be to God)! We were so worried! We thought your whole school was on fire!”

Karmi shook her head, “No, _Ammi_. I’m ok. The whole school didn’t burn down. I’m still in my dorm room. It was only one of the buildings.”

“ _Acha_ (Really)! That won’t affect your schooling will it,  _ beta _ ?” her mother asked rather loudly. 

“No, it wasn’t any of our classroom buildings or labs. We’re still starting the next semester soon,” Karmi reassured her. They had agreed to let her move to San Fransokyo to attend SFIT. Her education and future were important to them. If something would’ve happened to the whole school, she probably would’ve had to fly back to them right away.

Her older brother, Amir, was besides their parents. He had grown an impressive length on his beard from last she saw him. Amir leaned in with a concerned look, “Did anyone get hurt in the fire?”

Karmi looked down, “Yes... Both my student advisor and my professor were in the fire. They’re alive! B-but recovering at the hospital.”

Her mother gasped with a hand to her heart while her father shook his head at the unfortunate incident. Amir frowned, “I’m really sorry to hear that, sis. We will pray for their good health and recovery, Karmi.”

Karmi smiled at her older brother, “Thanks, Amir... Me, too.” She looked down dejected for a moment, but then continued to update her family on whatever they asked. If she was prepared for the next semester? Who will be her professor, now? Will they be as good in providing her the education she needs there?

To be honest, the young teen’s mind went elsewhere. Karmi fell into a state where she just answered all of their questions and reassured them, satisfied their fears and worries with practiced answers. She loves her family, her parents, but their vision of who she is to be and who she wants to be were different. 

When she puts on that mask as Lady Marvel, she has a chance to be who she really aspires to be. To be like her heroes, Boss Awesome and even Tadashi.

And now, with Tadashi being among Honey Lemon and Gogo in knowing her identity... Karmi felt like she could be even more like herself with less to hide. 

But with her parents, she had to don a different mask. She wasn’t Lady Marvel or even Karmi with them, she had to act like the perfect daughter of Yusuf and Muneeba Khan. They loved her as she did them, but she felt like she had to hide so much of herself from them.

She knew she had to continue wearing that mask. She wanted her family to see her, to truly see who she was and be proud. Or that they could be approachable if she was feeling terrible, like how she feels with nearly losing Tadashi and Professor Callaghan. 

This was among the realities of assuming the mantle as Lady Marvel. The shifting of masks, to be Janus-faced between two different lives. And it doesn’t get easier to hide. Even Boss Awesome... Mr. Frederickson confided to her that it will always be hard. His own son, Fred, who idolizes both facets of him, doesn’t know who his father truly is even now. 

Quite simply, it was Super Hero 101. You can’t have people knowing your identities, it puts people in danger. But most of all, they’ll forever be concerned for you. And that could be crippling for a super hero, paralyzing them from doing what’s right with the wracking guilt of placing themselves in harm’s way. 

Family are their greatest strength and yet they are their Achilles’ heel. To be a hero, it requires selflessness. But to be selfless for others, that also means to be selfish to those who care about you. To hide this life from others, it was an imperfect solution. 

During the video call, Karmi heard the vibrations of her phone along her desk. Catching her attention, she glanced at it.

<Amir: “Hey sis, if you ever want to just talk. Just us, I’ll be here for a call, ok?”>

Karmi looked at the video screen, seeing Amir looking at her from across the world. He nodded to her, as she smiled nodded back.

<Karmi: “I’d really like that, thank you.”>

Older brothers. They can really be amazing, right?


	6. Pleasure to Finally Meet You (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Hiro’s first day at nerd school and his first (?) encounter with a certain teen prodigy.

Hiro stood before the steps leading into San Fransokyo Institute of Technology’s dual-towered entrance onto the campus. Several other college students were already making their way in, as Hiro took a moment.

“Well, Tadashi this is it. First day of nerd school, all because of you...” the young college student spoke as he looked on.

“That was your hard work that earned your way here, Hiro. I’m just glad you’re here now.” 

Hiro heard Tadashi’s voice behind him, turning around to see his brother’s face smiling proudly at him through the screen along Baymax’s chest. Even being bed-bound at San Fransokyo General Hospital, Tadashi would not give up on continuing his attendance at SFIT. Especially now that he could see his younger brother there with him. It was a dream come true for an older brother to see.

He still wished he could be there in person, but Baymax was certainly the next best thing in his stead. Tadashi chuckled through the video screen, “Uh, Baymax. Could you nuzzle Hiro’s hair for me, please?”

“/Certainly./“ The vinyl squeaking of Baymax’s footsteps led him to the young boy, gently ruffling his hair in Tadashi’s stead. Hiro smiled at the gesture and hunched over at the gentle pressure.

Looking back at the entrance of the school, Hiro adjusted the frames of his glasses and took a deep breath. 

“Are you nervous, Hiro?” Honey Lemon gently placed her hands along his shoulders. 

The young boy had to tilt his head up considerably to look at his tall friend, “No way! I want this! Why would I be nervous?”

Gogo responded matter-of-faculty, “You’re fourteen and going to college as SFIT’s youngest student ever accepted.”

Fred chimed in, “You’re brother is like a legend here. Really tough act to follow in the shadow of that over-achiever. Ain’t that right, Tadashi?” Fred pointed finger guns towards Baymax’s vinyl frame. 

“Sure, Fred. Thanks,” Tadashi chuckled humbly and dismissively at the statement.

Wasabi looked around carefully before speaking cautiously, “Also, I’ve heard that the new dean is a hard case...”

Hiro looked at all of his friends with large eyes, “I... hadn’t really thought of any of those things...”

Baymax immediately pointed his finger up, “/Hiro. You’re heart rate has suddenly become elevated. Do not be alarmed. Deep relaxing breaths can provide calming effects./“

“Relax. We’ll all be here for you. You got this, Hiro. This is what you wanted, remember?” Tadashi spoke softly, nodding encouragingly when Hiro looked back to him.

“You’re right. Let’s do this!” Hiro raised his fist enthusiastically. 

“Ooh, this is exciting! Hiro’s first day in college. Come on! Let’s get you your student ID!” Honey Lemon giddily rushed Hiro forward into the campus entrance. 

Soon enough, Hiro found himself within a line of other students that were moving along like clockwork. Many of the students were puzzled at the large marshmallow-like robot standing in line with them.

Tadashi laughed, “I think you’re going to have to jump a bit if you want to actually be in your photo, little college man.”

Hiro pouted and groaned at his older brother, but Tadashi simply grinned back, “Or you could have a photo ID of your hair. People wouldn’t have a hard time recognizing your bed head and know your school ID is the real deal.”

The young boy hissed back, “Fine...” As he got in front of the camera, Hiro quickly hopped up in time with flash. As he waited for the school ID to be printed, he flashed his own grin at Baymax waddling sideways in front of the camera. 

“Now, Baymax you’re going to have lean forward a little before it-“ Tadashi tried to instruct his healthcare companion but the burst of the camera flash went off mid sentence. “-flashes... Well, it was worth a shot!”

“/Oh./“ Baymax simply reacted to the flash of light before continuing to waddle towards Hiro. An unlucky student behind the healthcare companion had their photo taken with Baymax still within the camera frame, deadpanning at their misfortune.

“Can I see your ID, Hiro?” Tadashi asked as the boy sighed and reluctantly placed the card towards Baymax. 

In the photo ID, Tadashi could see the exaggerated smile on his little brother’s face, along with his raven hair being raised from jumping and a glare along his glasses from the flash. “Well, that’s a keeper. My brother’s first college ID. I’ll send a pic to Aunt Cass. I know she’ll love it and share it with customers at the cafe.”

Initially deadpanning at his brother, Hiro then grabbed the printed ID card with Tadashi’s and Baymax’s image. Except, it mostly had shown the white vinyl background of Baymax’s surface and just Tadashi’s chin within the video screen. Hiro chuckled, “I don’t think we’re any good at getting our pictures taken.”

Gogo walked over to see Hiro holding both of the school ID cards, blowing and quickly popping her bubblegum. “Well, that’s unfortunate.”

“I’ll take those.” Wasabi quickly snatched them from Hiro’s hands and placed them within protective lanyards. Placing them atop Hiro and Baymax’s necks, he leaned towards the boy grimly, “Don’t ever lose this... Seriously, it costs twenty dollars to replace them.”

Excitedly, Fred waved both of his arms towards Hiro, “Okay! You’re official! Allow SFIT’s own super-mega-awesome mascot to provide you with a tour!” 

With a swiping of Fred’s hand, the boy was quickly twirled while Hiro yelled dizzily until Baymax stopped him gently. The young boy plopped into the inflated machine, “Thanks... Baymax.”

“/You are welcome. Spinning at excessive velocities can cause momentary vertigo. You should rest for a moment until symptoms subside./“ Baymax held onto the boy.

“Yeah, there’s no time for that Baymax! First. Day. Of. School! And it’s epic tour time!” Fred quickly snatched Hiro from the healthcare companion’s hug, as the nerd gang simply shook their heads.

* * *

After a very enthusiastic tour of the campus by Fred, Hiro would find himself within Tadashi’s private lab with Baymax and Tadashi. The rest of the nerd gang had dispersed to their respective first classes and Fred went off to do... well, Fred stuff.

As Hiro was tinkering with Tadashi’s holographic computer, a video screen suddenly populated with the image of an short-haired African-American woman with a distinct eye patch along the scarred left side of her face. “Good morning. I am Professor Granville. The new dean of students. Welcome to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. I trust we are going to have an excellent semester together-“

Hiro looked over to Tadashi’s video feed on Baymax, “So, that’s the new dean? She doesn’t look like the kind of person you’d want to get on their bad side with.”

“Indeed, Mr. Hamada. Indeed.”

Hiro yelped as he turned around to see the video feed of Professor Granville looking directly at him. Intimidated by her gaze, Hiro quickly sidestepped out of the holographic monitor’s view.

Amused at the boy’s reaction, Professor Granville smirked ever so slightly, “The Hamada brothers. I was hoping I would find the both of you here.” 

“/Hello./“ Baymax waved his hand at the college dean.

“You as well, Baymax.” Professor Granville nodded tersely as Baymax waddled forward for Tadashi’s own video feed to be in clear view.

From his hospital bed, Tadashi lifted his own hand to wave, “Hey, Professor Granville. Good to see you again!”

A sincere smile had shown itself on the one-eyed professor’s face, “It’s a pleasure to see you again as well, Mr. Hamada. I’m pleased to see you looking more well. I have to applaud you for adapting to your circumstances to attend this semester. Robert was right to praise your tenacity.”

“Thanks, Professor Granville. But I wanted to also make sure my brother adapts well to college life, too. Don’t want to miss out on his first semester at SFIT.” Looking to the side of the screen, Tadashi waved his hands inward to beckon his brother within view. “Hiro, come meet the new dean.”

Sheepishly leaning into the video camera’s view, Hiro waved nervously towards the dean, “H-Hey, Professor Granville. Nice to meet you.”

Interlacing her fingers together on the desk, Professor Granville curtly nodded, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you as well, Mr. Hamada. I was hoping to actually meet you in person. Come by the main admin building to meet me at my office, if you will.” Her voice remained ever authoritative, regal and firmly toned.

Hiro looked at the digital clock on the monitor, “Uh... like right now? I actually have my first physics class with Professor Kameela coming up. I can meet you right away after class? I wanted to get there early. You know, punctuality is very important, right?”

Her eye unwavering and her expression remaining expectant, Professor Granville simply responded, “I have already informed Professor Kameela of your absence. They will be simply going over the course syllabus today. Certainly a teenage genius such as yourself will have no issue missing that, no?”

Hiro chuckled nervously at the professor, “N-no, that won’t be an issue at all, Professor Granville.”

The dean now smiled lightly, “Good. Then, please find me at the dean’s office.” Her expression became stern once more, “I’ll be waiting, Mr. Hamada.” The visual feed shortly ended as Hiro frowned at the now empty screen.

“Wow. First day in college and you’re already being called to the dean’s office. Off to a great start. Such a troublemaker,” Tadashi playfully remarked as he looked at the frowning boy.

Annoyedly, Hiro pouted and quickly elbowed Baymax in the arm. The boy recoiling at the bounce of his inflated vinyl covering. “Oh! Sorry, Baymax! That wasn’t meant for you!” The boy deadpanned at his laughing older brother on the screen.

Unfazed by Hiro’s momentary hit, Baymax simply responded, “/Hiro. You are showing signs of nervousness and stress. Would you like me to accompany you to Professor Granville’s office for emotional support?”

Once again, Tadashi laughed lightly, “No. He’s a big boy, Baymax. He’ll be okay. Professor Granville was explicit about wanting to meet him, specifically. Besides, I have class to attend to.”

Hiro continued to pout at his older brother, “Thanks for the emotional support, big bro...”

Tadashi grinned playfully, “Relax, you big baby. You haven’t even done anything. So you can’t be in trouble... yet...” Seeing the young boy’s eyes narrow at him, Tadashi raised his hands up disarmingly, “I’m just kidding! It’ll be fine. I’m sure she has her reasons for wanting to meet the new boy genius on campus. Now go meet with Professor Granville. Don’t want to keep the dean waiting. Punctuality is important, remember?”

Hiro groaned in annoyance as he began to open the door, then turning slightly back to them with a hidden mischievous grin, “Baymax, can you tell Tadashi to stop giving me emotional distress?”

Tadashi’s eyes went wide as he waved his hands frantically, “Wait! Wait! Baymax he’s just joking. You don’t have to tell me-“ 

“/Tadashi. It is not advisable to cause Hiro emotional distress. Emotional distress can cause both physiological-/“ From Tadashi’s view at the hospital, he was treated to several of Baymax’s diagrams to accompany the robot’s educational lecture.

“Hiro! Look what you did! Baymax he’s just-“ As Tadashi laughed trying to convince his creation to stop the health lecture, Hiro left with a smug triumphant grin.

* * *

Within Professor Granville’s office, the newly-acting dean scanned over paperwork when she heard knocking at her door.

“Come in.”

A young teenage girl peeked through the door, her brown hair draping down. She asked timidly, “Professor Granville? Hi, I’m Karmi Khan. You wanted to see me?”

With a slight smile, Professor Granville turned in her seat towards the young prodigy, “Ah, yes, Ms. Khan. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Professor Granville,” Karmi sheepishly walked into the office.

The dean motioned her hand towards one of the two seats in front of her desk, “Please, have a seat.” As Karmi got settled in, Professor Granville spoke, “I was a close friend of Professor Callaghan’s. It’s my understanding that his recommendation allowed you into this institute despite your age?”

“Yes, that’s right...” Karmi nodded, nervously rubbing along her forearm at the mere mentioning of her mentor.

Granville frowned, taking notice of her nervous mannerism. She continued more softly, “Robert was well-known for specially selecting and mentoring only the most gifted students. For you to be among his protégés already speaks volumes of you, Ms. Khan.”

“Oh... thank you, Professor Granville,” Karmi chuckled shyly, taken aback at the sudden praise from the new dean. The teenager had to admit, Professor Granville was rather intimidating upon first impression so this was a welcome surprise.

Professor Granville simply nodded, “I understand that it may be hard coming into this semester without Professor Callaghan’s guidance. I wholly intend to take care of all of SFIT’s student body during his recovery. However, I personally want to take care of his protégés.” 

Immediately, the two heard knocking at the door. Granville smirked, “Just on time. Come in, Mr. Hamada.”

Much like Karmi, the boy genius peeked his head in through the door and waved shyly, “Hey, Professor Granville.”

“Please, have a seat, Mr. Hamada.”

Hiro timidly walked into the office, avoiding eye contact with the one-eyed dean’s watchful gaze. He quickly noticed a teenage girl gazing back at him curiously, brown eyes meeting brown eyes.

For Karmi, she wasn’t expecting to meet Hiro again under these circumstances. Mindfully, she reminded herself that this was technically the first time they’ve been introduced to each other. So she had to act accordingly, right?

Motioning towards the young boy, Professor Granville looked to the two teen prodigies, “Ms. Khan, I would like you to meet your new fellow protégé, Hiro Hamada. Just like Tadashi and yourself, Professor Callaghan accepted him as an exceptional candidate for SFIT.” 

Looking to Hiro, she then motioned towards Karmi. “Mr. Hamada. This is Karmi Khan. She is an especially gifted and highly-achieved second-year student here at SFIT. She was the youngest student accepted here prior to your arrival.”

“H-hello...” simultaneously, the two teenagers awkwardly waved at each other, echoing each other’s sheepish grins. Granville raised an eyebrow and then curtly cleared her throat, as the two realized she wanted them to shake hands. 

Karmi quickly stood and reached her hand forward, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hiro. W-Welcome to SFIT.”

“Thanks, Karmi. Nice to meet you, too...” Hiro chuckled shyly as he shook her hand. He then gave the young girl a quizzical look, “Sorry... Ummm... H-Have we... met before?”

Karmi’s eyes bolted open as she freaked out internally, “No!” Both Hiro and Professor Granville looked at her in surprise at her sudden response.

Realizing this, Karmi laughed shyly, “N-No, I don’t think we have. This is definitely the first time we’ve actually met!”

Hiro shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “S-Sorry. I feel like I’ve met you before but that might just... ummm... be my imagination?”

Karmi’s eyes shifted around quickly, she needed to find some kind of excuse. What if he was beginning to catch on that they did meet before...? 

“Well...” Karmi laughed awkwardly, “We did kind of meet before... When I visited Tadashi at the hospital. But, you were fast asleep, so...”

“Oh... OH!” It was now the boy genius’ turn for his eyes to widen, as he quickly began to blush embarrassedly, “Sorry! We could’ve met then, huh? Seems I’m a really heavy sleeper, I hope I wasn’t snoring or anything.” Or not drooling, for that matter, as the boy silently hoped.

Karmi recalled seeing the young boy sweetly sleeping besides his brother, having refused to leave his side. “Oh, no. It’s okay, you looked very tired, anyways. I didn’t want to disturb you but Tadashi said you wouldn’t wake up.”

“Y-Yeah...” Hiro chuckled in embarrassment, smiling as he looked away. Besides him, Karmi had also looked away shyly as she absentmindedly played with her hair.

Professor Granville couldn’t help but roll her eye at them. Oh, to be young and awkward teenagers... She cleared her throat once again to gain their attention back to her.

“Now that you have become acquainted with each other,” Granville now allowed a holographic projection to populate behind her along the window. “I wanted you two here to bring you into a new special program at SFIT. As you are well aware, your young ages and gifted intellect immediately distinguishes your aptitude among the student body. Professor Callaghan understood this well and was right to mentor you directly. I wanted to expand on his efforts.”

The holographic screen began to show various images of past young gifted students at SFIT.Granville continued, “It is a rarity for any institution to have exceptionally gifted young students. Even SFIT has only had a select few. And none were as young as you two, nor did we ever have them attending at the same time. This sets a precedence for a more extensive learning environment tailored to your unique experience.”

As the presentation continued, Hiro and Karmi briefly looked at each other and then back to the screen.

With a proud smile, Professor Granville stood tall with her hands behind her back, “It is for that reason that I am honored to enroll you two as the first cohort of the ‘Robert Aken SFIT Association for Gifted Education Program.’”

A symbol appeared on the screen depicting a plant with leaves that branched out as they transitioned into various scientific designs including DNA strands, chemical frameworks and mechanical gears.

Professor Granville continued, “Or the ‘SAGE Program’ for short. You will find that your student experience will be quite different from others. It will be rigorous, but it will challenge you and distinguish you on a accelerated track towards our doctorate programs after graduation. Your entrance projects already demonstrates your abilities to contribute to your scientific fields, we just need to sharpen you and give you the right balance of guidance and freedom to help you realize your potential.” 

The next few images made the two teenage prodigies’ eyes sparkle, as the dean smiled at their reaction. “Of course, you will be receiving several benefits from this program, including specially-allocated project funding. But only should you be able to convince me of the safety and merits of your proposals.” It was as if the two prodigies had immediately began to imagine the possibilities and resources that could be at their disposal.

“Of course, this will also include your own labs.” As the holographic screen faded to reveal a view of Torii Gate Park, Professor Granville walked towards the door with the two teens promptly standing from their seats. “Now, if you will follow me I’ll show you to the labs.”

Following behind the dean, Karmi inquired, “Excuse me, Professor Granville. Don’t I already have a personal lab?”

Walking purposefully, Professor Granville turned her head towards them, “Yes, you did. You will find that I’ve given you an upgrade in this new lab.” Before Karmi could even ask another question, the dean continued, “Don’t worry, Ms. Khan. All of your specimens and equipment have been safely moved.” Karmi sighed in relief, worried something had happened to her pathogen specimens.

This time, Hiro asked the dean with a seemingly unbelieving tone, “And... I... I get my own lab already? Tadashi said that first semester students don’t?”

“Mr. Hamada is correct. And normally I would agree that students need to earn a personal lab. But by earning Professor Callaghan’s approval, you’ve demonstrated unique needs that are best addressed with your own work environment... Well, partially speaking.”

“Partially...?” The two teens asked at the same time, then looked at each other quizzically. 

Stopping in front of a doorway with opaque screen walls, Granville looked at the two teens. “Yes. But you will find that each of your labs will be outfitted with all of your individual equipment needs.” 

The professor opened the door to lead them into a small hallway that divided two distinct labs with transparent walls. The two teens gawk at their new labs, as Hiro noted the various equipment that could allow him to machine various parts in house. Even Karmi noted that there were even more biotech equipment available to her than her previous private lab.

As both of the teens were glued to the transparent walls, Granville continued, “But this will technically be a shared lab split between you two. There will be no privacy between yourselves here.”

“What?” The two teenagers quickly spun around to look at the dean. Of course, the professor expected such a reaction. Young adults, especially teenagers growing increasingly independent, value their privacy. Perhaps even more so among teenage geniuses. 

She explained, “There will always be a transparent wall between you and it will remain sound permissive. This small separation is only due to the potentially hazardous nature of your respective academic fields. This sharing of space will be necessary as future partners.”

“P-Partners!?” The synchronized reactions between the two young geniuses was comical, as the two then looked at each other with reddening cheeks. 

“You will work with each other throughout the SAGE Program,” Professor Granville clarified with an amused smirk.

“Oh...” the two collectively chuckled at their misunderstanding.

“We are placing special faith in your future work and promise. But safety is non-negotiable.” The accentuation and finality of this sentiment was ever clear to the two teenagers. Granville then stood before Karmi, “Ms. Khan, as a second- year student, you will be assigned the role of student advisor to Mr. Hamada.”

“Uhh... what?” Karmi fumbled at the sudden assignment in her surprise.

“You will watch over Mr. Hamada like a hawk, to ensure that he is always safe in the lab and doesn’t do anything to endanger himself. You will also see to it that he gets well-adjusted to life at SFIT. I expect a student advisor report on him every week.”

Karmi looked over to the young boy. Hiro tilted his head down shyly and smiled sheepishly at Karmi, whispering to her, “Sorry...”

Karmi cleared her throat and looked to the dean, “Professor Granville, that’s an honor you’d choose that role for me but I’ve never mentored anyone before.”

Simply nodding, Granville conceded, “Yes, it is quite the responsibility that you are more suited for than you realize. It’s an honor only given to select few senior students. But you’ve been under the student mentorship of Tadashi. I’m certain you’ve learned from his stellar example.” 

“Right. I’ll do my best, Professor Granville,” Karmi nodded at the dean. She certainly had never expected this to occur, but she did appreciate the faith the dean was keeping in her.

“Very good.” The one-eyed professor swiftly shifted her gaze to the boy genius, “And Mr. Hamada...” 

“Hmph!?” Hiro stiffened with wide eyes at the dean’s intimidating and stern gaze at the young boy. 

With a more stern voice, Granville spoke clearly, “You would do well to listen to Ms. Khan’s guidance and work hard as you adjust to life here. I expect your utmost best behavior.” 

She then leaned forward towards the boy, her single eye gazing into his soul, “I am quite aware of your ‘pre-collegiate activities.’ I will be keeping a close eye on you. I expect great things from you, Mr. Hamada.”

Standing tall once again, she looked towards the both of them and continued in a softer tone, “From both of you.”

“Of course, Professor Granville!” The two echoed together.

With a satisfied nod, Granville continued, “Lastly, in Robert’s absence, I will naturally be overseeing the SAGE Program and your progression. However, as dean and a professor, I will not always be able to properly balance individually mentoring you both. So, I have selected two exceptional professors to be your mentors.They are currently teaching their classes, so I will arrange for you two to meet them soon. I look forward to seeing you excel. Now, if you will excuse me.” 

The professor opened the main lab door into the hallway, before looking back at the two teens. Her voice was rather warm,“Seeing as you two were excused from your first classes, might I suggest you two get to know each other and have lunch? The SAGE Program has allotted a food stipend so consider the meal on me. Have fun, you two.” Quickly, her voice became stern and authoritative, “Mandatory fun.”

“Will do, Professor Granville! Thank you!” Karmi yelled out as the two watched her walk away. They could hear the sounds of her heels along the floor fade away in the hallways.

“Well... she’s really... umm...” Hiro quickly peeked around the corner of the lab door, before turning to Karmi, “... intense.”

Hiro quickly jumped at Professor Granville’s voice echoing along the halls, “I hear all and see all, Mr. Hamada. Have a good day, students. Remember, ‘mandatory fun.’”

Karmi smiled nervously at the boy, whispering ever cautiously, “Intense is an understatement...”

The two teens then began to laugh together, processing all that had just happened. Hiro chuckled, “I guess we should have mandatory fun over some lunch before she says anything else, huh?”

“I think that’s a smart idea.” Karmi agreed before she looked at her lab once again, stopping dead in her tracks. “Oh! Before we go, can I check on my babies, first?”

“Your what?!” Hiro yelled in surprise, his eyes widened at the teenage girl.

Karmi quickly snorted at the boy’s reaction, “Oh, sorry. I meant my specimens, I’ve been incubating them and wanted to be sure they weren’t disturbed by the move to their new home.”

“Oh, for a moment I thought you had... Never mind, that makes more sense.” The young boy laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, of course! Can I see what you’ve been working on?”

“Yeah! I’ll introduce you to them!” Excited that he’d even asked, she quickly made her way into her new lab. Sighing in relief when she saw her specimens still intact in their beakers and left how she had organized them, she began to point at them.

“This is N5-4, they’re my dear friend and the first pathogen I’ve grown at SFIT.” Karmi quickly shifted her finger at the glassed specimens. “And those are R69-5, L4-382, and 95-414. Who I’m still getting to know...” The biotech genius cooed at the last beaker.

Hiro couldn’t help but grin at her enthusiasm. He had to admit, he had never met anyone around his age that was as intelligent or passionate as her. High school had been unchallenging and he had never found anyone he could consider a peer. The same could be said in Good Luck Alley, as well. 

Karmi placed one sample underneath a specialized lens, the imagery of the specimen populated on a screen for both of them to see, “Whoah, looking good N5-4! You gained a little weight since I last saw you, got a little extra junk in your nucleus!”

Hiro looked at the zoomed in imagery of the pathogen, “Whoah. So, these are your ‘babies?’ You really are into dangerous pathogens, huh?” He chuckled in good-nature. 

Karmi stood tall with hands at her hips proudly, “That’s right, by studying them we can find therapeutic uses for them. It’s the beauty of biotech. We can alter them at a genetic or biochemical level, rendering them safe and helpful to us. That’s why this semester I’m hoping to use modified viral vectors to reprogram their DNA. What was once an enemy or a threat could now be our friend, instead.”

Genuinely interested to hear about a field so vastly foreign to his own interests, Hiro smiled, “That’s actually really interesting. I’ve never thought much about viruses and bacteria except them being pesky when I get sick.” The boy laughed, “And with Baymax around more often, I could just hear him advising us not to be around so many pathogens.”

Karmi smiled back at the boy genius, relieved that he did not seem to be off-put by how she interacts with her specimens. But upon hearing him mention Baymax, she immediately looked at the visor that was laying atop one of her desks.

It was her Betamax-installed visor he had seen her use as Lady Marvel. How could she be so careless to just leave it at her lab? She had to do some modifications on it, but people might recognize it. Hiro certainly could!

Fearing that the boy’s gaze would track where she was looking, Karmi immediately pointed at the storage incubator behind Hiro. “Oh!! Could you hand me ‘A1-004’ please? He’s all the way at the top shelf of that incubator there.” 

“Oh, y-yeah sure.” Initially surprised at her sudden request, the young boy turned around and opened the storage door. Only being five foot tall, Hiro had to tip toe cautiously as he looked for the sample. 

Underneath her sweater and jacket sleeve, the orange glow of circuitry surged as Karmi swiftly dashed to the desk and put the Betamax visor in the drawer below.

“Here you... go?” After successfully grabbing the sample, Hiro turned around to hand it to where Karmi was before. Only to realize she was standing at the opposite end of the lab, leaning on her desk in her best attempt at being nonchalant.

Karmi quickly rushed over to him to carefully grab the specimen, “Thanks! Sorry, this is the last one I wanted to check. If something happened to any of them, I’d be set back weeks.”

“That’s ok! I really don’t mind. It’s kind of cool to see.” Hiro laughed as he looked back between all of the samples, “So... Does the stickers have anything to do with your experiments?”

Karmi smiled as she saw he was referring to the multitude of cartoon stickers that depicted animals, bacteria and food. “Oh, these? No, these are just fun little decorations from my roommate Honey Lemon.”

“Wait, Honey Lemon is your roommate? That’s got to always be fun,” Hiro laughed fondly.

Karmi was happy at the mentioning of her, as well. “That’s right, it is. We’ve been ‘bio-besties’ ever since we were lab partners in Biochem class, too. Her and Tadashi really made me feel welcome to SFIT and when I’m with the group.”

“That makes so much sense. Honey Lemon is just such a warm person, she does the same for me. I feel like she treats me like a little brother and spoils me more than Tadashi,” Hiro chuckled warmly. Among the nerd gang, it was easiest for Hiro to become more comfortable around Honey Lemon. She was always so sweet and welcoming to him, with affectionate hugs that sent him soaring above the ground almost quite literally. 

Karmi smiled softly, “That’s Honey Lemon for you.” Karmi was now putting the specimens back into the incubator with tender care. 

Hiro placed his hands in his pockets, “I can see why Professor Granville trusts you to... erm... babysit me?”

As Karmi motioned to place her last specimen into the incubator, she smirked at the boy genius, “Well... what’s one more ‘baby’ to babysit?”

“Yeah, I don’t think sticking me in a beaker and leaving me in an incubator would count...” Hiro laughed as he pointed at her incubator storage.

Karmi smiled almost mischievously, “Bummer... That would make my weekly reports to Professor Granville a lot easier to write.” The two teens immediately shared a laugh together at the thought.

Karmi continued with a smirk, “And I’m just kidding, you’re not a baby. We’re not far apart in age, after all . Otherwise, I’d have to call myself a baby, too. And I’d like to think of myself as a young woman now.”

“Right.” Hiro seemed to laugh a bit uneasily, now rubbing along the back of his head. “S-Sorry if I... you know, took ‘your thing.’ With being the youngest SFIT student and all.”

Karmi raised an eyebrow, responding matter-of-factly, “Doesn’t bother me much. You earned your way in just as I did, fair and square. You just happen to be younger. And it’s not like we’re even in the same field.” She raised her shoulders dismissively, then quickly pointing a finger at him with narrowed eyes, “Now... if you were a Biotech major and somehow more intelligent than I am in that field... well, maybe we’d have some problems.”

Hiro laughed nervously as he lifted his hands up toward her, “Nope! Not my field at all. I’ve always found robotics and coding to come more naturally than the... well, natural sciences. Plus, I can play with my projects, too...” 

“Like this...” With a wide boyish grin, Hiro took off his backpack and settled it on the ground. Opening it up, he pulled out a controller and began to fidget at the buttons. Karmi looked curiously at his backpack as something began to move within it.

Suddenly, a small robot crawled out of the backpack and looked towards Karmi with its yellow smiling face. It began to walk unsteadily towards Karmi as her eyes began to sparkle at the cute unstable gait of the little robot.

“Oh, it’s so cute! Can I see?” Karmi quickly walked towards the small machine and knelt down towards it. 

“Of course! His name is ‘MegaBot.’ Pretty sick, huh?” Hiro looked proudly at his robot as Karmi picked it up and cooed at it. While she was fidgeting with it, the lower end of MegaBot’s body fell to the floor, quickly startling Karmi.

“Oh no! Did I break him? I’m so sorry!” Karmi looked between MegaBot and Hiro with such a look of guilt and distress.

Hiro knelt down quickly towards the fallen piece of MegaBot, his face visibly saddened. “I don’t understand. How did you-? That wasn’t supposed to happen!”

“I’m sorry, is there something I can do to help fix- ?” Karmi panicked as she brought the top half of MegaBot back to the young boy. She was mentally kicking herself when suddenly the tiny robot’s appendages moved on their own and rejoined together quickly and seamlessly. “Ummm... what?”

She looked up to see Hiro laughing uncontrollably as he held his sides. Between snorts, the boy apologized, “Sorry, I just love seeing people’s faces when that happens.” 

Karmi’s eyes narrowed unamused at the boy genius laughing away. She fought the urge to poke and tickle the boy and give him something to laugh about. “Don’t think that’s how you’re supposed to treat your student advisor...” Karmi then smirked as she crossed her arms, “But don’t worry, I’ll get you back at a time of my choosing...”

“Oh...” Hiro’s laughter quickly died down as he began to look worryingly at his student advisor, “I think I made a bad decision here...”

Karmi smirked at the boy, “You catch on quick. I’m impressed, though. MegaBot really is awesome tech.”

Hiro beamed at the compliment at least, showing off as MegaBot began to dance around and flip around gracefully, “Th-thanks... I can show you how to control him sometime? He uses Professor Callaghan’s concepts of magnetic-bearing servos to allow his parts to remain interconnected at will.”

Karmi nodded knowingly, “I can see why you did so well in your ‘pre-collegiate activities.’” 

Hiro chuckled nervously at the mentioning of his illegal bot-fighting past, “Yeah... you could call it that... But beating everyone at Good Luck Alley was getting boring, honestly.”

Watching MegaBot move around, Karmi remarked, “Well, robotics isn’t my field either but I respect it a lot thanks to Professor Callaghan and Tadashi’s work. Your brother was right to want you to attend here. You made the right call to be here, Hiro.” 

And she meant it. Being around the “Father of Modern Robotics” and his robotics protege, she had seen a lot of impressive robotics tech. Not to mention, destroying several advanced robots used by villains as Lady Marvel. She had never seen robotic tech like this before. 

“Oh, thank you, Karmi...” Hiro smiled shyly. Karmi noticed he was rubbing along his bandaged forearm. Her red scarf was still strewn along his arm that had faced minor burns from the flash of heat at the Exposition Hall fire. She wondered how it was doing...

“Pardon me asking, but... Is that... from the fire?” Karmi pointed down to his arm.

“Oh, this. Y-Yeah...” He hadn’t even realized he was rubbing along that arm and was a bit embarrassed at it. 

“Does it hurt still? I have ointments here if you need?” Karmi offered, hoping that his arm had healed well by now. 

Hiro frantically waved his hands at her, “No, I’m okay, thank you! It doesn’t hurt. It’s pretty much healed already. It’s just... ummm... comforting to have on so I just keep it on.” 

She couldn’t help but notice the boy looking fondly at her red scarf that adorned his left arm. It wrapped around the entire length several times over, as his arms were rather thin and noodle- like. But she noted that it was re-wrapped and cleaned with care. It was her favorite scarf but it looked like it would be in good care by the boy. 

Karmi also couldn’t help but notice that the boy’s face was becoming increasingly reddened as he looked at the scarf. She remembered the blushed look of unrestrained adoration he gave her at the hospital... and it made her own face feel ablaze... 

Thankfully, she felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket and it gave her just the distraction she needed. After looking at it, she caught the boy’s attention. “Honey Lemon and Gogo are asking me to join them at the Periodic Cafe. Want to combine our ‘mandatory fun’ lunch with them?”

Hiro’s own phone vibrated and he looked to it, then shook his head with a smile, “Tadashi just texted me the same thing to meet with the gang. Ummm... I think they were planning to introduce us to each other?”   
  


“Well, I suppose we beat them to the punch. Or rather, Professor Granville did. I guess they’ll be in for a surprise,” Karmi remarked. She then looked towards the boy genius with a smirk, “Want to make it seem like we haven’t met yet to mess with them?”

Hiro flashed his own boyish smirk as he pushed the frame of his glasses up, “Oh, I’m always willing to partake in mischief.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much deliberation, as you can see I have opted for a more amicable start between Hiro and Karmi’s friendship. It really became an Uno Reverse moment for me writing them.
> 
> It became apparent that just switching their roles as hero and civilian, to whom admires whom, wouldn’t lead them to have reversed roles as civilians. There could still be a rivalry, but just not so hot- blooded like canon had them start out. 
> 
> To force them to be hot-blooded rivals just felt exactly that, forced and out of character not in line with how I’ve written their core personalities and what they’ve both been through already. Without them knowing, or at least without Hiro knowing, their encounter at the SFIT fire had already shaped their budding friendship. So, it’s ultimately the path I’ve chosen for these two.
> 
> I’d certainly love to hear how you feel about this direction they have been set on and if you liked their first interactions as civilians? I’ll do my best to continue writing chapters in a timely manner. I have the hero-villain plot outlined, but the Karmi-Hiro moments are very organic.


	7. Meant to be the Mentor(ed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite the first day of the semester for our young nerds...

Flashes of green monitors were strewn about throughout the darkened room. A tall slender figure’s glare remained on the one-eyed women walking down those ever-familiar halls, hearing her voice echo out, “I hear all and see all, Mr. Hamada. Have a good day, students. Remember, ‘mandatory fun.’”

The shadowed man waved his hand along the holographic screens as the camera feed continuously tracked the newly-appointed dean, his voice was regal and eerily calm, “Oh, how wrong you are, Granville.” Like a bird of prey, he stalked the one-eyed eagle as she roamed through the campus. “You are ignorant to just how blind you truly are…”

In time, the man now swiped his hands to shift his intrusive feed to reveal the two young teenagers walking together down the halls. These children… these new prodigies to be mentored… He watched as the raven-haired boy laughed and the olive-skinned girl playfully nudged him. The slender gentleman tugged along his large beard in reflection, “Participants of the new ‘Robert Aken SAGE Program’… how touching. However, it doesn’t excuse you of your sins, Grace. But… we can agree on one thing.”

The man watched as the young boy controlled a small robot that jumped atop the girl’s head, the young girl grabbing it and pulling it apart with a smug grin at him. The robotics prodigy grimaced as his small robot’s face turned red, then forcefully reconnected it as the girl tried to keep the two components apart. When the small robot reconnected, its red face turned into a yellow smiling one as the boy shot his own smug grin. The shadowed face illuminated in the green glow of his monitors smiled sinisterly, looking at the neurotransmitter and containers filled with the boy’s own microbots. “We both see… potential.”

* * *

As it would be on any given school day, the Periodic Cafe dining hall was bustling with students. But on the first day of the semester’s start, it seemed especially crowded as students gathered for their breaks in between classes to catch up with each other. Normally speaking, you would think that it would be difficult to find friends among the crowd.

But as Karmi weaved between students, she immediately recognized her tall “bio-bestie” enthusiastically waving at her with the exuberant smile of someone who looked like they haven’t seen you in a while. Despite the two seeing each other every day as roommates. It still always managed to make Karmi smile and feel warm inside at Honey Lemon’s company. Besides her was Gogo, slyly leaning back against her seat as she blew a bubble and nodded coolly at Karmi. The young teenager walked towards her best friends as she dodged around students.

Excitedly, Honey Lemon rushed forward to hug the teenage girl, “Bio-bestie! So excited for our first day of the semester!” Scooping her up, Honey Lemon managed to hug Karmi and walk back with her still in her arms. By this point, having known Honey Lemon for over a year now, Karmi just let herself be carried off in the hug and let her legs dangle above the cafe floor.

“Hey, Honey Lemon! It’s good to be back!” The young prodigy just smiled at Honey Lemon’s embrace, coolly looking towards Gogo who just lifted her hand towards Karmi as the two high-five’d while Karmi floated along. “Hey, Gogo!”

The Korean woman crossed her legs and leaned further back into her seat, asking, “How was your first class, girl genius?” She watched in amusement as Honey Lemon finally lowered Karmi back onto her feet.

Karmi adjusted at her ruffled clothing and hair, “Can’t say? Didn’t get to go. The new dean asked me to meet her and she showed me my new lab, instead. Professor Kameela was informed so I was excused.”

Honey Lemon clapped her hand and jumped up, “Oh, congratulations Karmi! You’ve worked so hard, you deserve an even better lab to work in! I can’t wait to see your new set up if you’d show me?”

Always happy to see how supportive Honey Lemon was, Karmi nodded with a smile, “Of course! I have an even bigger home for all my babies! And I think you’d really love the new equipment I have for biochem-focused experiments!”

The tall young woman grinned widely, “Yay! We could throw a sticker party for a ‘lab-warming’ celebration. Right, Gogo?” She quickly looked over at Gogo, with an expectant clasping of her hands together as she pleaded with a sweet smile.

Gogo’s face slightly grimaced at the thought of another sticker party, tempted to shake her head. But as she looked at the puppy eyes Honey Lemon was giving her, Gogo sighed and then forcefully smiled a rather unenthusiastic smile, “Yeah. Sticker party. Yay me…”

Honey Lemon happily clapped her hands together in glee, “Yay! I’ll take that as an official RSVP!”

Karmi couldn’t help but chuckle, leaning in towards Gogo as she whispered, “Thank you for being the VIP to my ‘New Lab-Warming Sticker Party.’” Karmi smiled smugly at the young woman with a toothy grin.

Gogo’s eyes narrowed at the teenage girl, “Don’t push it, girl genius. I will put a sticker on your forehead so hard, you’ll be afraid to rip it off.” Gogo’s finger pointed at her forehead with a deadpanned expression on her unamused face.

Karmi backed off with a playful smile, her hands up towards Gogo, “Hey, I’m just saying thank you for the support!” The biotech prodigy chuckled as Gogo shook her head and sighed, then lightly smiled back at her young friend.

Honey Lemon squealed happily, “Great! Now, we just need to invite the rest of the guys!”

Gogo looked at her phone briefly, “‘Tadashi-Max’ said they’d be here soon.”

Karmi laughed at that, “Ummm… ‘Tadashi-Max?’”

* * *

The campus was much more massive than the young boy anticipated. He was glad that Fred did end up giving his “Fredzilla’s Super-Mega-Awesome Campus Tour,” otherwise Hiro would have had to look up how to navigate to the Periodic Cafe. It was easy to know he was in the right place when he saw a large white marshmallow figure waddling within the crowd of bustling SFIT students. Besides the white round robot was two large green figures, Wasabi being one of them, of course. But the other was the distinct SFIT mascot hopping around as he was undoubtedly explaining something to the confused Baymax. Several students looked at them with bewilderment and curiosity. It was a comical sight, as Wasabi placed his hand embarrassedly over his face and waved nervously at the onlookers.

The green monster mascot quickly focused to the boy walking towards them, “Hiro!” The boy flinched as the mascot quickly closed the distance and hopped in front of him, Fred’s face popping out of the mascot costume’s mouth, “Just in time, buddy! Heard you got pulled into the dean’s office. Look at you already getting in good with the new head honcho!”

Hiro chuckled as Fred rushed him towards Baymax and Wasabi towards the front of the Periodic Cafe entrance, “Not sure I would say I’m getting in good with Professor Granville. More like under her lens and maybe crosshairs…”

Wasabi smiled uneasily at that, his eyes shifted around quickly as he visually scanned their environment, “So, the rumors are true then… the new dean is a real hard case, huh?”

“She seems reasonable to me, she visited me before the semester started,” Tadashi spoke up through Baymax’s screen, as Wasabi yelped out in surprise as if he was expecting the newly-appointed dean of students to have appeared behind him. Tadashi chuckled, as Wasabi breathed a heavy sigh in relief.

“Good afternoon, students.”

This time, Wasabi yelped a surprisingly high-octave scream as he jumped into Baymax’s arms, the robot looking to the burly young man, “/I have got you, Wasabi./“ Tadashi gave Wasabi a look of surprise through the screen as Wasabi’s eyes bugged out at the arrival of the aforementioned dean.

Tadashi spoke up, looking beyond Wasabi to the dean, “Good afternoon, Professor Granville. Busy day for you?” 

With a tugging at her lips into a grin, Professor Granville looked towards Tadashi and Wasabi, “Yes. In a good way. I want to ensure everything is going well for everyone’s first day. This campus is teeming with bright minds such as yourselves.”

Fred hopped in front of the one-eyed dean, “Hi, Professor Granville. Don’t worry, I am not a real monster. I am Fred Flamarion Frederickson the Fourth, your official subject matter expert on all things surrounding school spirit. And I’ve been working hard all day so far to keep people excited for all the science-y stuff!”

With an eyebrow raised for a moment, Granville nodded with a light smile, “Yes. Good work, Mr. Frederickson. I am well-aware of your expertise on the matter and have seen your shining recommendation from Dr. Richards in participating in our ‘Two Schools, One City’ Program. We are lucky to have you. I expect you to keep up school spirit and motivation throughout the semester, is that understood?”

Fred raised his oversized costume hand to his forehead into a salute, his face comparatively serious, “Yes, ma’am! I will give this school the spirit it deserves, unlike that soulless Sabatini!”

Professor Granville nodded to the young man, “Very good, Mr. Frederickson. We’ll show those art lovers who reigns supreme.” In truth, Professor Granville was very well aware of the young man hidden within the costume. To be recommended by Professor Richards at University of San Fransokyo was no simple feat, she was well aware that he was a student there while also being very involved at SFIT and various volunteer non-profit organizations. Also, that the young man hailed from a very affluent family, the Frederickson family. As goofy as the young man could be and lacking of the scientific mind, he was young gentleman that she could respect for his humility and generosity despite his background.

She looked towards Wasabi, whose eyes remained large like a deer in headlights. She nodded with an amused smile, then looking towards Hiro who flinched at her gaze, “Carry on, students. Enjoy your break before your next classes but do not be late. Have fun. Mandatory fun, right Mr. Hamada?”

She leaned in closer to the young boy who shrunk back in kind, chuckling nervously at her, realizing he got caught not being around Karmi. He laughed nervously, “Y-Yes, Professor Granville. We were just about to do that just now at the dining hall, actually.”

At that, the flip switched and Granville smiled at the raven-haired boy, “Very good. I’ll be seeing you again soon, Mr. Hamada. I’ve emailed you the program outline, so you have my point of contact. Don’t hesitate to DM me.”

As Hiro looked at the dean walking away, he gave the others a bewildered look, “Umm… did she really just say to ‘DM’ her?”

Noticing Wasabi was literally still in Baymax’s arms and his face was extremely close to Tadashi’s own camera view, the young man chuckled, “Relax, Wasabi. It’s safe now. Besides, as you can see, it will be harder for her to be a hard case to you if her attention is solely on Hiro.”

Fred chimed in, leaned uncomfortably close towards Hiro’s face, “Tadashi is right, Wasabi. She only has one eye and if it’s set on just Hiro, then you’re probably safe.”

“Hey!” Hiro gave both his brother and the mascot an exasperated look, trying to nudge Fred away from being too close.

Ignoring Hiro’s attempts at nudging him away, Fred put a costumed hand to cover his left eye, “And she values my expertise! But did you guys see how cool she looks? Doesn’t she look like an action hero with that cool eye patch over her scar? Maybe as the story progresses, we’ll learn the tragic backstory behind her mysterious and sinister eye patch… Or that she has a mysterious past… as a pirate roaming the open seas.”

The boy genius continued to deadpan at the costumed mascot, “You almost had me interested in all the mystery, until the pirate part.”

As Wasabi got down, grinning embarrassedly at the healthcare companion, “Sorry, Baymax. Thank you for keeping me safe.”

“/You are welcome./“ Baymax responded matter-of-factly.

Wasabi sighed heavily, “I think the eye-patch makes her even more intimidating.” Wasabi just shuddered at the thought of her gaze, it had frozen him on the spot.

Hiro looked around nervously, “Well… ummm… can we just go inside before she comes around again, guys?”

Tadashi laughed through Baymax’s audio feed, “Yeah, let’s go. I’m sure you guys are hungry. Besides, the girls are waiting inside already.”

As they walked to the Periodic Cafe’s entrance, Wasabi ran up to the ID scanner and waved to Hiro, “Here you go, little man. Let’s test out your newly minted student ID and make sure its working.” The young boy looked at his student ID card with his unfortunate picture on it, then waved it to the reader. The RFID chip scanner beeped in approval as Wasabi nodded in satisfaction.

“Baymax, scan for Honey Lemon and Gogo.” Hiro overheard Tadashi directing his healthcare companion, as the machine simply responded, “/Scanning. I have found Honey Lemon and Gogo sitting down within the Periodic Cafe.”

Tadashi nodded approvingly as he saw the scan through his own screen, seeing that Honey Lemon and Gogo were sitting together with Karmi. He smiled at the sight, “Good! Lead the way, big guy!” Baymax walked just ahead of the others, as Hiro followed directly behind the white vinyl-covered machine that now largely obstructed much of his view.

Suddenly the robot stopped in place, as Hiro’s face smushed into Baymax’s balloon cushioning, “Ooph! Baymax!” The boy yelped a muffled cry into the vinyl covering. Before he could sidestep around the healthcare companion, he felt Fred and Wasabi put a soft but firm hand along his shoulders to keep him in place.

He could hear Tadashi’s voice, “Hey, ladies. It’s introduction time! Let’s step to the side, please Baymax.” The machine nodded, “/Certainly, Tadashi./“ In a rather comedically slow manner, Baymax waddled to the side for Hiro and Karmi to see each other as the nerd gang each held a hand on their shoulders.

Facing to view the two teen prodigies, Tadashi’s face beamed, “Hiro, Karmi. We’ve all been wanting for you two to meet for the longest time. And now that we have the two youngest SFIT students together, we can finally introduce you to each other!”

Hiro’s face suddenly grew into a smug grin as he looked to his fellow teenage prodigy, “It’s nice to finally meet SFIT’s previously youngest student. Too bad I’m taking that honor from you. Looks like you’re just another student here as of now.” The raven-haired boy leaned forward towards Karmi with a toothy grin, putting his hand forward for a handshake.

Everyone in the nerd gang was taken aback at the young boy’s attitude, completely shocked as their hands hovered over them not expecting their introduction to go this way. Tadashi hissed at his younger brother, expecting better out of the boy, “Hiro! Wheres your manners!?”

Karmi was taken aback at his rude and distasteful approach, pushing his hand away, “Excuse me? I’m still a teenage genius and an upperclassmen to you.” She stepped up towards him, looking down at him with her own smug grin. “In more ways than one, you short, little noodle boy.”

“Short, little- !” Hiro did his best to make a menacing face as he looked up at her. “-I’m average for my age! I just haven’t hit my growth spurt yet! Just watch! I’ll be the star of SFIT and I’ll probably way taller than you! Then I’ll be your upperclassman!”

The biotech genius smugly smiled down at the young boy, “More like my ‘little-classboy!’ Growth spurt? Oh? When will that be? Have you even hit puberty, yet?”

“WHAT?!” Hiro’s voice cracked and squeaked in frustration, his fists gripping hard at his sides.

Baymax raised his own finger, “/Scanning. Hiro has already began to experience a recent onset of pubescent-/“

Hiro looked at Baymax with a face that had become more reddened for a new reason as Baymax was about to begin his lecture, lifting his hand towards the healthcare companion with an uneasy laugh, “N-Not right now, Baymax… Karmi is just-”

Honey Lemon quickly moved between the two teens with a worried look, lightly pulling them away from each other, “Guys, guys! Let’s not argue, we can all be friends, right?” The others motioned similarly, trying to ease the two hot-blooded genius children to calm down.

Next thing they knew, the two teenagers were pulled uncomfortably closer towards each other as it was now Gogo’s turn to hold onto their shoulders. She looked at the two young teens with a menacing look that made everyone uneasy, “That’s right. We are all. Going. To. Be. Friends. So let’s start over, again. Got it?”

Hiro and Karmi looked at her with wide eyes, then at the surprised looks of their friends that all gazed at them. Then they looked to each other once again, the nerd gang watched in baited anticipation on the two who would hopefully apologize and start over.

A small smile began to show on Karmi’s face, before the two teenagers simultaneously burst out laughing with each other putting their hands on the other’s shoulders to support them. “I- I can’t keep it up anymore!” Karmi exclaimed between snorts, the girl threatened to keel forward were it not for Hiro supporting her up as she laughed uncontrollably.

“You should’ve seen your guys’ faces! That was priceless!” Hiro laughed out loudly with Karmi, “You guys really thought we were arguing!” Everyone looked at them with wide eyes at their pranked surprise.

Fred’s confused face then opened into a grin, “Oh! Wow, you guys really got us!” He started to laugh with them, “Guys! They weren’t really fighting!”

Gogo huffed as she folded her arms and shook her head, “Yeah, I think we got that, Fred… That was playing dirty, you two.”

Wasabi sighed in relief, “You two really had me worried there! But… at least it wasn’t literally a dirty prank.”

Tadashi just sighed heavily through the screen, his hand along his forehead as he shook his head at them, “Unbelievable… I wanted you guys to get along but I wasn’t expecting something like this. Maybe from Hiro but not from you, Karmi. Having two teen geniuses is going to be more chaotic than I was hoping.”

Honey Lemon looked at the two young college students who were still laughing with each other, seeing that they were actually getting along already. The Latina finally clapped her hands together in excited realization, “Oh! You guys are already friends!” She gave a dejected look briefly, “You two had me so sad, I thought you wouldn’t get along…” Then she hopped up to hug the two, “But I’m so glad you guys are already getting along! You’re so cute together!”

Hiro and Karmi blushed at her statement, trying not to think much of it as they looked at each other. Karmi chuckled, “Sorry to worry you, Honey Lemon! We knew you guys would try to introduce us to each other. Just couldn’t pass up the opportunity!”

Gogo was the only one among them who kept a deadpanned look, then begrudgingly smiled before punching Hiro in the arm as he chuckled at her. “That was a dirty trick, you two. But glad it was just an act. Or you two would’ve been really sorry. I would’ve seen to it, personally.”

Hiro rubbed at his sore arm, chuckling uneasily at her, “Sorry, Gogo. It wasn’t my idea.” He pointed towards Karmi trying to get Gogo to stop staring daggers at him, even if it was jokingly, those looks could kill if she wanted to.

“Hey, you little tattle-tell!” Karmi laughed, putting her hands up disarmingly as Gogo now looked to her.

But Hiro just laughed as he grinned at Karmi, “Well, Professor Granville said I have to listen to my student advisor, right?”

Tadashi became excited, looking to Karmi and Hiro, “Wait, student advisor to- Karmi, did Professor Granville make you a student advisor!?” As Tadashi beamed proudly at the two teenagers, Karmi just smiled shyly now at her own student advisor and nodded. Tadashi continued to smile widely at them, “This is amazing! You deserve it, Karmi! Only a few seniors get that opportunity!” Looking to his younger brother, “Well, knucklehead, Professor Granville is right. Listen to your student advisor and make Karmi’s job easier by behaving yourself. And Karmi… don’t let Hiro get into so much trouble. Or rather, please don’t cause trouble together…”

“Hey! Why do you always assume I’m the one who will cause trouble?” Hiro’s eyes narrowed at his brother, who just looked at him with a knowing smile without even having to say a word. Hiro chuckled, knowing full well that Tadashi is well-aware of all the troubles the boy could cause, “Okay, fair enough. I’ll try to be a good mentee to Karmi.”

Karmi laughed, “Don’t worry, Tadashi. I’ll just follow your lead and do my best to watch out for him. And besides, we both have Professor Granville watching over us like a hawk. It’s why met before you guys tried to introduce us, she had us meet with her for a special program.”

“Oh! A top-secret special program for super-intelligent youngsters, I presume?” Fred leaned towards Hiro and Karmi, as the two just nodded at him in confirmation. The costumed mascot exclaimed excitedly, “Awesome!”

Hiro nodded proudly, “Well, not very top-secret. We’re just the first participants in it.” The boy looked proudly towards his older brother, “It comes with several benefits. Including my own private lab.”

“Hiro! That’s amazing! I’ve never heard of a first-semester student getting their own lab!” Tadashi’s eyes widened for a moment, grinning proudly at his younger brother. He’d wanted his brother to be here at SFIT for the longest time, and now the young boy was finally getting the resources and attention he deserved to help him realize his potential. It was a far cry from him and Aunt Cass having to bail him out of Good Luck Alley or out of the San Fransokyo Police Station. At that, he could see the proud smirk on Hiro’s face. It was the positive reinforcement the boy needed, it was the right direction for him.

Tadashi suddenly remembered the mishaps Hiro had in their garage lab when he’d leave the young boy unsupervised and it worried him, “Wait… where is your lab? I hope its next to mine so I can check up on you?”

Realizing what he was referring to, Hiro chuckled, “Relax, Tadashi! I won’t be doing anything particularly risky with my lab!” He could only grin uneasily as Tadashi’s face contorted at him suspiciously. The choice word, “particularly,” hardly inspired confidence in his older brother.

Karmi stepped up towards Baymax’s front, looking at her own student advisor, “It’s okay, Tadashi. I’ll be keeping an eye on him. Kind of hard not to… Our labs are right next to each other and I can see directly into his lab. Professor Granville says privacy isn’t allowed with our lab partners…”

Honey Lemon hopped up, quickly taking the two teenagers into a strong embrace as they both got squished in together. “Oh, you two are lab partners! This is perfect! I think we’ve just expanded the ‘Lab-Warming Sticker Party!’”

Behind them, Gogo just sighed heavily. “Great…”

* * *

The now-expanded nerd gang enjoyed their lunch together, both relieved and ecstatic that their two teenage geniuses were now fully mixed into their friend group. In the time that they have spent with Karmi for over a year in her first semesters at SFIT and having Hiro becoming interested in getting accepted into SFIT, their group had wanted them to be a part of the group altogether. Perhaps most particularly by Tadashi and Honey Lemon, who both really look after Hiro and Karmi.

After having lunch together, the nerd gang was now splitting up to continue on with their respective classes. And well… Fred would be fulfilling his school spirit duties as “Fredzilla.” As Hiro and Karmi walked out of the Periodic Cafe together, Karmi asked the young boy, “Excited for your actual first class, this time?”

Hiro nodded to her, “Yeah. I know my work is good. And not just for my age, for anyone’s age, really. But-”

The boy genius stopped to laugh shyly when Karmi jokingly rolled her eyes at him, “Very modest of you. But go on.”

Hiro chuckled, “What I mean is… For the longest time, I’ve never felt like anyone had anything else to teach me until I first visited here with Tadashi. I really want this. And it’s my first official robotics class here at SFIT, too! It’s exciting and intimidating at the same time, if I’m honest.”

“That’s natural. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel the same way my whole life. To never feel challenged or that anyone else had something to teach me. I always felt I did well learning and exploring on my own. And where my family is from… Well, let’s just say that being a girl genius there is definitely not the norm… Being here at SFIT changed my life, and it was really scary at first for me. But your brother was there for me, and then the others. And Professor Callaghan… well, he was the one who fought hard for me to get here and out of that environment…” Karmi looked at Hiro’s bandaged arm, thinking of her mentor.

That same bandaged arm had now found its way to place a comforting hand along her shoulder, as Hiro nodded at her supportively. He was grateful for her to share that with him and it made him feel better that his feelings were not unwarranted. “This would’ve been my first class with Professor Callaghan, too. The last thing he told was, ‘I look forward to seeing you in class.’ Meeting him with Tadashi, I knew right away I needed to be here.”

Karmi looked to the young boy, smiling knowingly, “Let’s make him proud. So, when he does see you in class, he’ll be able to teach you what you’ve been missing, Hiro. And just like Tadashi did for me, I’ll be around to help you out with transitioning to university life. We’re all here for you, but I’ll be the best student advisor I can be for you, too.”

“Thanks, Karmi…” Hiro looked down shyly, “I really appreciate that. And I’ll try not to give my student advisor trouble, either. I’m afraid to see what Professor Granville would say if I didn’t.” The two laughed, when Hiro continued, “Well, I think I should find my classroom. What is your next class?”

Looking at the schedule on her phone, Karmi replied, “It’s a class I’m excited for, too. ‘Advanced Concepts in Biotechnology’ and its with a new professor I’ve never had. Doesn’t even mention their names yet. But it starts a little after yours, so I’ll probably swing by the lab to check on my babies again.”

The robotics prodigy nodded, “Nice! That sounds exciting!” Now pointing to himself with a playful smile, “Well, after our classes… maybe you can check up on _this_ ‘baby?’”

Karmi sighed jokingly, playfully nudging him, “Fine… Jeez, I thought people get paid to babysit.” The two prodigies laughed as Karmi began to shoo him away, “Okay, genius boy. Go enjoy your first robo-nerd class.”

“Okay, okay!” Hiro laughed as his student advisor shooed him away towards the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab building.

The raven-haired boy looked back to see Karmi waving goodbye to him, as she yelled out to him, “Have a good first day in class, Hiro!” As people passed by them, he heard Karmi telling them as she spoke loud enough for him to hear, “That’s the new ‘baby of the school.’ They grow up so fast, I’m so proud of him!” 

The boy quickly shot the teenage girl with his own glare. Much to his chagrin, she still continued to smile and wave at him, completely unfazed by his embarrassed and annoyed glare. He looked around at the other students who were looking at him, waving at them, “H-Hello…”

He yelled back towards her with an annoyed expression, “Thanks, student advisor!”

“You’re welcome, Hiro!” Karmi yelled back, as Hiro shook his head. Then the two laughed before Hiro finally waved goodbye and entered the Ito Ishioka Robotics Building, the boy laughing to himself at her antics, “Unbelievable…” As he walked through the building, he had to admit that talking with Karmi made him more excited to get to class and less anxious.

He looked at his phone, trying to find the right room for his “Fundamentals in Robotics” class. He saw where it stated who the professor was. It was unfortunate, the class schedule wasn’t even updated. Hiro frowned lightly at it, reading “Professor Callaghan.”

When he walked into the classroom, he immediately noticed the large set of eyes all staring at him and students undoubtedly talking amongst them about his arrival. Great… It felt like being that nine-year-old in high school, all over again. He thought about Karmi, that she had gotten through this, too. He wasn’t alone in this experience and she’s well adjusted to life in college with students of literally all ages. Well… all ages that aren’t fourteen and down, that is. He could do the same.

Steeling himself, he waved a bit nervously at the other students, “H-Hello. Good afternoon…” He sighed in relief when he saw those same faces smile back at him or nod at his presence. The young boy even heard the giggling among some female students as they waved at him. Sheepishly waving back at them, the boy hurriedly found an empty seat to settle himself down. His cheeks reddened from all of the attention, but at least it was a positive reception. So, it wouldn’t be like his grade school experience and that was an immense relief.

When he sat down in his seat, he found himself being extremely low and his table closer towards his chin.Sighing, he immediately found the mechanism to adjust his seat’s height to where it should be for him to work. And now, his feet were dangling over the floor. He thought about Karmi and his’ play argument, thinking to himself, _Well, would really like that growth spurt right about now. This part is still like high school…_

Seeing someone enter the room and at the front, he looked up to see the focused gaze of Professor Granville looking directly at him. Hiro’s own eyes widened, quickly looking down and pulling out study materials to avoid eye contact with her. Internally panicking, Hiro was silently hoping that Professor Granville wouldn’t be her professor. There really wouldn’t be any avoiding her attention, now.

“Good afternoon, students. Welcome to the spring semester here at SFIT. If we have not met yet, I am Professor Grace Granville. Your new dean of students. I am here to make sure everything is going well as we transition into this new semester. As many of you are all aware, Professor Callaghan will unfortunately be unavailable to teach this course and we are all praying for his swift recovery to return.” Professor Granville then looked over to the classroom main entrance, “There are many changes this semester and I wanted to ensure both students and faculty are supported. We have the honor of accepting highly-qualified professors to become part of our faculty staff. I would like to introduce to all of you your new professor and the new current Head of the Robotics Department.”

Hiro soon saw a slender, brown-haired young woman clad in a white long lab coat and black dress pants. She walked with confident swagger that reminded him of Gogo and she looked to only be in her late twenties. Rather young to be a PhD college professor and the head of a prestigious university department, no less. Then again, Hiro didn’t exactly have the right to say someone was too young to be anything here, seeing as he’s a special case himself.

Standing besides Professor Granville, the dean continued, “This is Professor Abigail Callaghan. Much like her father, she is well- accomplished in the field of robotics and we are truly lucky to have her. So, you will give her her due attention and respect. If you continue to pursue a career in robotics, you would consider yourself lucky to have learned directly under any of the Callaghan’s. Professor Callaghan, I leave them to you.”

Abigail nodded to her, “Thank you, Aunt Grace.” Professor Granville walked towards the door, quickly glancing at Hiro, who was completely shocked with all of his rapt attention set on his new professor. She briefly smiled at the young boy before leaving the room, although the robotics prodigy never got to notice it. 

“Good afternoon, students. As Professor Granville stated, my name is Professor Abigail Callaghan. It’s my honor to continue my father’s work in developing the world’s next leaders in robotics technology. It is among the fastest growing scientific fields, limited only by the imagination of those that would see it grow. The world continues to rely on our tech. And while I am not at liberty to state the projects I have had the privilege to lead and participate in, I can say that this field will open doors to seeing the world and changing it. And it all begins with fundamental knowledge to create the foundations.” Professor Abigail quickly glanced at the young boy looking at her with excitement, “And those foundations are necessary, even if you are already a genius in this field.”

Realizing that Professor Abigail was directly referring to him, Hiro shrunk down from the sudden attention. Professor Abigail Callaghan smirked in amusement, “Here I will help you lay those foundations. It will be the spring board for you to reach out and touch advanced concepts or refine your vision more than initially possible.”

Hiro looked back to the young professor with astonishment. He was saddened to not be able to work with Professor Callaghan. He wanted to know that his teacher would be someone who could truly provide him with knowledge that he did not know he was lacking. But now, he felt the same level of excitement at the prospect of learning directly from his own daughter. The remainder of this first class was comprised mostly of a course overview and then began to dive into the first textbook chapter, but any and all he could glean from the young professor had remained in his mind. He was grateful to Tadashi and Professor Callaghan, he felt like he was finally where he was meant to be. Not in Good Luck Alley toying with other bot fighters, but here.

At the end of the class, Hiro found himself walking past the podium and steeling himself to speak to the young professor, “Umm… Thank you for today, Professor Callaghan. It was a great first class… I’ll… Umm.. See you next class.”

Abigail smiled warmly at the young boy, “Thanks, Hiro. Actually, could I have a moment with you?”

Surprised, Hiro turned fully towards his professor. “Oh, yeah. Of course!” He placed his backpack down on the desk behind him.

“Wonderful.” Professor Abigail said gingerly, sitting atop the front table casually and crossing her legs as she leaned to support herself coolly on the desk. “Now, Professor Granville has already informed me that you’ve already received your introduction to the SAGE Program, correct?”

“Oh, yes! We had spoken about it this morning. It’s an unexpected surprise but I’m glad to have the support,” Hiro responded quickly.

Professor Abigail nodded in agreement, “Good! It’s a great program that I’m glad Professor Granville instated. I’ll say it here and now, Hiro. You’ve caught my attention right away. My father has an eye for potential. And it’s a rarity for him to feel it necessary to readily accept someone; you have to really impress him. Currently, among the student body, that is only Tadashi, Karmi and now, yourself.”

Professor Abigail now rested her chin along one hand as she looked at the young genius, “I want to ensure my father’s dream of shaping the next generation can be realized. My father would have wanted to mentor you personally. Until his return-” Hiro noticed her emphasis on her last word, it was as if she was convincing both him and herself of that eventuality. “-I’ve elected to be your personal mentor as part of the SAGE Program.”

“Wait, what?! Shut up…” Hiro spoke right away with an unbelieving expression at what he just heard. Then he panicked at his word choice, “S-Sorry, Professor Callaghan. I don’t mean to shut up! I’m just… really? You’ll be my mentor?!”

With the raven-haired boy grinning uncontrollably, Abigail couldn’t help but laugh at his excitement, “Yes, really. Please, Professor Callaghan is my father. And you can call me Professor Abigail.” She chuckled at herself that she even used such a cliché phrase, continuing as she leaned back on the table, “You don’t have to be too formal if it’s just with me, Hiro. You’ll find I’m not as formal and strict as Professor Granville is.”

With that, Hiro sighed heavily in relief as Abigail chuckled. As she leaned back, she took notice that Hiro’s backpack was not fully closed. She immediately saw a black object within it that piqued her interest. Professor Abigail smirked, “For instance, if Professor Granville saw you brought your bot. I think you’d get quite the earful from her.”

The boy genius quickly zipped closed his backpack but Professor Abigail shook her head, “It’s not a problem to me, Hiro. Unless you play with your bot during class, of course. May I?” She reached her palm up towards him.

“Oh… Okay,” Hiro was taken aback at her being so casual with him, opening his backpack to put MegaBot into her hands.

Abigail lifted the small robot towards her face, shifting and rotating it to observe the components moving smoothly. She commented, “Hmmm… Magnetic-bearing servos. It’s a rather inspired use of my father’s concepts.” As it shifted along, the components quickly disconnected but Professor Abigail caught it with astonishing reflexes. While it surprised Hiro, the young professor’s own nonchalant expression remained unfazed as she casually reconnected the components together and then handed MegaBot back to its owner.

She noted the similarities in design with his microbot technology. While she certainly wanted to mentor the boy as a professor... it may also benefit her to be around him more, to protect him. Her father's assailant had specifically targeted his microbots. Could they target him, as well? Abigail looked at the shy smile of the young boy as he seemed to apologize about his bot falling apart at its magnetic-bearing servo junctions. So long as he was around her, he knew he'd be safely under her watch. Abigail smiled at the boy.

“Tell you what-“ Professor Abigail leaned towards the boy, quickly glancing at the exit and around the room, before smiling at her new protege, “-how about you and I have a friendly bot fight sometime during my lab hours? It’s been years since I’ve enjoyed a good bot fight. I’ll sanction it as a SAGE Program mentorship project so Professor Granville won’t give you grief about it. What do you say, Hiro?”

Hiro’s face brightened at that, “R-Really!? Yes! And… I won’t get in trouble if I beat you, right?” The boy cocked his head, a smug grin now resting on his face.

Professor Abigail smirked at the young boy, placing a hand along her waist, “Don’t worry. You won’t get in trouble for losing, either.”

* * *

Karmi found herself at the front desk seat of the classroom auditorium, directly in front of the professor’s podium. It was second nature for her to be positioned exactly where she could receive information from the instructor, while also being able to immediately participate in class. And this was a biotech course, she always looked forward to every biotech course that comprised the main coursework of her major.

Gingerly, the biotech prodigy set up her Krei Tech laptop, pens, pencils and notebook on her desk in an orderly fashion that Wasabi would approve of. She had also been tremendously early, with the auditorium being empty and would most likely be empty for quite some time before it even drew close to class start time. Even the new professor was not in yet, as some professors tended to arrive early to set up.

The young girl had to admit, talking to Hiro had put her in an even better mood. Being able to interact with someone her age and going through what she did, having had a similar experience, it helped her to relate to him. By seeing his excitement at being able to attend SFIT for the challenge he was searching for… It made her realize even more how much she, herself, was grateful to be here at SFIT. It motivated her more to know that there was another bright young student like her. It didn’t matter to her that he was younger than her. But it did motivate her to work even harder, to set an example for him and to not let him show her up if she was slacking.

The girl genius was surprised to see Professor Granville stepping into the class auditorium, she gave a rather pleasant smile to the young student, “Ahh. Ms. Khan, quite the studious one you are. I shouldn’t be so surprised to see you in here so early. Perfect catching you here.”

Karmi absentmindedly played with her hair as she laughed, “Oh, yes. I like to be a little early-“ The biotech prodigy immediately noticed a young woman stepping in through the door, the woman looked up around the wide empty auditorium and then flashed a pleasant smile towards Karmi. She had golden blonde hair that draped over her shoulder, a slick red dress underneath the white lab coat that had a distinct green DNA-strand insignia. Karmi sharply drew in a deep breathe in astonishment, she recognized this person as, “MISS LIV AMARA!”

The young woman was surprised to suddenly have the teenage girl right in front of her, wanting to shake her hand. “I am such a big fan of your biotech work at Sycorax! To what do we owe you the honor of having you here at SFIT?!”

With a warm smile, the young woman gladly shook the teenager’s hand, “Well, I’m truly happy to find another enthusiast in biotech! But are you sure I’m not Diane Amara?” The woman spoke in a playful tone as she smiled at the young girl.

“Of course, Miss Amara! I can tell who is who even if your sister was right here with you!” Karmi exclaimed gleefully in the presence of her heroine in the field of biotechnology. She was a massive fan of both of the Amara sisters. The two were an ever-growing force in the biotech field, with various ground-breaking achievements happening at the corporation they co-founded together, Sycorax Biolabs.

Liv chuckled with a hand at her heart, “That’s impressive. Not even my mom can do that.” Karmi flashed her a sheepish smile.

Professor Granville stood besides the teenage girl, placing her hands along the young girl’s shoulders, “Liv, this is the young lady I was telling you about. Ms. Khan, I have had the pleasure to have known Liv and Di when they were first making their appearance on the world stage of biotech. It’s my distinct pleasure to introduce you to your new biotech professor and the new Head of Biotechnology Department as Professor Rothberg transitions into her retirement.”

The biotech prodigy couldn’t believe it, taking a deep breath in and squealing, “Really?!”

Professor Amara smiled brightly at the young girl. She couldn’t help but enjoy her infectious enthusiasm, “That’s right, Karmi. I’ll be teaching here at SFIT from now on. When Grace told me the position had opened, I knew I had to jump in and invest in the future generations of biotech. Besides, Di can handle things back at Sycorax well without my help.”

Karmi couldn’t help but dance in place, spinning in a circle as she smiled gleefully. It was a dream come true for a biotech fangirl like her to have THE Liv Amara as her professor, “This. Is. So. Cool!”

The one-eyed dean caught her mid-spin, facing her back towards Professor Amara, “And, that is not all, Ms. Khan. You may want to save your little dance for this.” Grace nodded towards Liv with a knowing smile.

Liv smiled and placed a hand along Karmi’s shoulder, “Grace has told me about your work with Dr. Callaghan. Your SFIT entrance project regarding the reprogramming of siRNA and its effects on recombinant DNA is post-graduate level work that we are just now beginning to pursue further at Sycorax Biolabs. In many ways, you are ahead of your time. Karmi, you have a gift and a very bright future. And I want to play a part in investing into your future. I immediately told Grace that I would love to be your SAGE Program faculty mentor when she approached me. So, how would you like that?”

Karmi fanned herself, not believing what she was hearing. “Uhh… Is artemisinic acid the world’s most effective anti-malarial compound? Of course, I’d be honored to work under you, Professor Amara!”

“It’ll be my honor, Karmi. I know we will achieve great things together,” Professor Amara shook her hand with a warm smile. She chuckled as she saw the beaming smile of her new protege. The biotech pioneer saw immense potential in the young girl. This was the reason why she made the decision to leave the corporate side of biotech to teach. This was her true investment to the future. For Liv, it wasn’t possible to have a “have-it-all future” without investing in up-and-coming biotechnologists like Karmi.

Professor Granville placed her hands along Karmi’s shoulders again, “You may resume your little dance, Ms. Khan.” Karmi gleefully obliged as the two professors smiled. For Professor Granville, this had been a successful first day. She would see to it that Robert’s own work would continue strongly under her guidance. And with two young geniuses under her care, she would do everything she could to ensure both their success and safety…

* * *

In a dark room only illuminated by the green-saturated screens before him, blue orbs glowed along the mysterious man’s forehead. Sitting on a chair with his legs crossed, the figure stared at the screens as they rapidly changed to showcase different camera feeds, campus schematics, computer firewalls… “Now, where are you hiding it, Grace?”

He looked over at the live visual feed that continued to track the one-eyed eagle, watching as the woman worked on installing an advanced computer mainframe underground from the main campus grounds late into the night. The man hummed to himself, “Well, aren’t you ever the busy one?” With the neurotransmitter glowing, the screens shifted to show the schematics of spider-like security drones.

“Ever vigilant now, Granville? And you used to be so fun-loving.” The man’s beard tugged as a smile crept on his face. The glowing of the neurotransmitter atop his forehead glowed as the screen populated an ominous symbol of a winged-bearded man intricately composed of a labyrinth-like circuitry. Various encrypted screens appeared as he began the slow process of his surreptitious assault into Granville’s security mainframe, creating his backdoor entrance. “Don’t worry, Granville. You will be having your ‘mandatory fun,’ soon enough.”


	8. The Show Must (Not) Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Marvel faces a rather shocking criminal duo...

“And you’re certain I won’t get in trouble with Professor Granville over this, right?” Hiro clutched his MegaBot closer to himself, nervously looking around Professor Abigail’s private lab and office. He had this constant feeling that the one-eyed dean was somehow lurking in a corner and threatened to appear at any given moment. It had just been a few days into his classes but it had become increasingly clear that Professor Granville certainly kept an eye on him constantly.

The brown-haired young woman laughed as she waved dismissively at him, “Relax, Hiro. This is official SAGE Program mentorship hours and Aunt Grace gave me complete freedom to give you valuable lessons in advanced robotics how I see fit. Besides, bot fighting isn’t illegal and we’re not placing bets… because it’s unethical for professors to steal money from children.”

At that, Hiro sighed in relief and chuckled. Sitting down opposite to his mentor, he placed MegaBot down as it slunk down. The boy genius smirked haughtily at his professor, “You’re lucky we aren’t betting money. With a relic like yours, I might just be the one schooling you, Professor Abigail. I may be retired now, but I’m undefeated in Good Luck Alley.”

Abigail smiled coolly as she placed her own bot in front of her. Compared to Hiro’s MegaBot, it did look more rugged and rudimentary in design. While Hiro’s design was smooth, Professor Abigail’s was more robust and heavy. Despite the apparent differences in design that seemed to show a gap in generations, Abigail smiled at her protege at his boastfulness, “You and I both know that that isn’t saying much, Hiro. Good Luck Alley will always have amateur roboticists that present no challenge. So, shall we begin with our first lesson?”

“Let’s do this. I won’t be holding back against your relic, Professor Abigail,” Hiro smirked as he quickly extended his controller out.

Abigail put white gloves on and gripped her own controller, “Good. You’d regret it if you don’t. I hope a young genius like you will give me a good challenge.”

With Hiro’s small robot now standing upright, the tiny machine’s yellow smiling face switched into a red mischievous face. “MegaBot, destroy!” It quickly ran forward towards his professor’s own bot, which quickly reached its arm out to attempt to grab and crush MegaBot. With swift elegance, the small black bot cartwheeled to the sides and continued to dodge Professor Abigail’s attempts to grab it.

“I have to say… Truly an inspired use of those magnetic-bearing servo junctions! For someone self-taught, I’m impressed,” the young professor remarked as she observed the swift movements of her protege’s bot. It’s movements were smooth and able to redirect its directions quickly thanks to its components sliding easily along the magnetic ball-shaped joints.

“That’s not all that is going to impress you,” Hiro grinned as he now went into attack mode, causing MegaBot’s individual components to disconnect and now encompass Professor Abigail’s bot. He skillfully controlled these appendages to disconnect his opponent’s arms and legs off.

Professor Abigail whistled in surprise, “Yes. That is impressive. I can see why no one was able to beat you. Most bot fights end with the loser getting dismantled, but yours can dismantle at will…”

Pleased with himself, Hiro smirked as he crossed his arms victoriously, “Pretty sick, huh? Looks like I’m the victor.”

“Lesson one: Robotics must always remain adaptable to changing demands,” Professor Abigail spoke coolly to her protege. Suddenly, her white gloves glowed with circuitry coursing through it before she splayed her fingers apart. Hiro’s own eyes glowed in wonder as his professor’s controller floated between her hands and holographic controls extended into a sphere.

Abigail continued now with her own haughty smirk, “And remember, others may have had the same great concepts before you…” The young professor’s bot had its broken parts begin to float and hover nearly back into place, “It’s the same reason no one could defeat this little girl at Good Luck Alley so long ago.”

“M-Mag lev suspension?!” With wide eyes, Hiro was quickly mashing along his controller as MegaBot was placed on the defensive. Professor Abigail’s bot had its floating appendages grasping towards it. He desperately dodged and divided MegaBot spontaneously to avoid capture.

Professor Abigail smiled at the challenge. She had to admit, the young boy had rather quick reflexes that was comparable to her own. Or at least, almost comparable. Her bot swiftly detached its arms to simultaneously grab and pull apart MegaBot’s own components away from each other. From its chest, a red glow amassed until a crimson beam burst towards MegaBot’s face.

Letting go of MegaBot’s individual parts, Hiro realized that they wouldn’t reconnect, “W-Wait, what? Did you just reverse the polarities?! Did I… actually lose?”

“Yes. But it was a good fight,” Abigail conceded as she allowed her hands to join back onto the controller and her bot reconnected simultaneously. The professor and her bot bowed to the young boy, “Thank you for the challenging match, Hiro. It was the most difficult bot fight I’ve had to date and I mean that. Of course, I also had the advantage of researching my opponent and seeing your bot beforehand.”

The young boy looked at his bot and then saw Professor Abigail holding her hand out to him. With a deep sigh, the boy finally smiled again and shook her hand, “I guess I can’t be too mad. Couldn’t expect less from my mentor. I’d honestly be a bit disappointed if I won so easily against you, Professor Abigail.” Hiro picked up his MegaBot with a forlorn look, before nodding to himself, “I’ll fix you back soon, buddy.”

The young professor smiled to her prodigy, “Good, I hope I have plenty to teach you. You have promise and potential as an accomplished roboticist. But remember, you said it yourself. The only limits is your imagination. Your inventions will be born from the necessities of challenge and adversity.” 

Professor Abigail picked up her bot and tenderly rubbed her hand along it, showing it the sentimental care that is to be afforded to a childhood object, “Good Luck Alley never gave that challenge to either of us, nor did it fulfill anything greater within us. Bot fighting will remain in our past among our foundations. Now, you can look more to your future and where your mind will contribute to the world.”

Hiro was surprised when he saw his mentor hand him her bot, as she continued, “I’d like you to have it as a keepsake. You can keep it as a reminder to remain adaptable and flexible. And to learn from the past.”

“Th-thank you, Professor Abigail…” the young boy looked to the bot that actually managed to make him experience his first loss in a bot fight. “I will. This has been-“

“Quite the school lesson, right?” Professor Abigail laughed, “Didn’t think university life could be like this, huh?”

“No, but it’s more than I could have ever expected. I’m glad to know I really do have a lot to learn,” Hiro chuckled, as he looked to the bot and back his mentor with even more admiration.

* * *

Sitting along the edge of a tall building underneath a “Benito’s Ice Cream” billboard, Karmi had a beautiful night time view of San Fransokyo’s Night Square District. But her gaze was hardly on the bright city lights that glimmered across the city skyline and throughout the bustling streets of moving vehicles. With her head resting along her palm, she continued to turned the page on her physics textbook.

Her new red scarf fluttered across the edge of the rooftop, flowing from the light wind. She sighed to herself lightly. It wasn’t easy moonlighting between your roles as a teenage college student and a masked super hero. With a slew in uptake of crimes occurring, she had to do her part to help keep the city safe. San Fransokyo Police Department’s finest did their best, but organized crime did seem to find a way to escalate itself as the SFPD and herself cranked down on it.

It became even more necessary for Karmi to be on standby on her night patrol, but double it as her study time for her coursework. It was still within the first week into the semester but finding the right balance between superhero work and school work always remains a challenge. Looking over the physics homework assignment made the biotech prodigy frown.

“Sorry,Professor Kameela… physics just isn’t my ‘thing…’” she sighed. It wasn’t that the coursework was particularly difficult, but the teenager would rather be studying her biotech coursework assigned by Professor Amara or working with her pathogen “babies.” Or at least studying this classwork with her fellow prodigy, Hiro. But the young boy was at the hospital studying with Tadashi at the moment. And while they invited her to join, she had to unfortunately decline as Heathcliff stated there was a high likelihood of criminal activity to occur tonight downtown.

“Master Karmi, there is a disturbance nine blocks to the west of your position,” Heathcliff’s voice calmly spoke through Karmi’s own earpiece.

Quickly saving a bookmark at her current textbook page, Lady Marvel smirked, “And there goes my ‘thing’ now! Thanks, Heathcliff! On my way now!” Her Chimera Chip flashed orange, placing her textbook down underneath the billboard to grab later, and quickly sprinting due west into the Night Market Square district. With short, explosive bursts at her feet, she leapt from building to building rooftop. As she got closer to the disturbance she could hear the faint reverberations of music becoming ever louder… along with cheering by a crowd?

Interspersed between the cheering, she could now make out singing… “ _Turn up! Who’s got the power? Turn up! We’ve got the power!”_ Towards the loud music and cheering, Lady Marvel could see the white and blue flashes of light bursting behind the rooftop corners and onto the streets.

“ _We’ve got dance power!”_

Rapidly reaching the ledge of the nearest structure, Lady Marvel looked down to see a massive crowd of citizens surrounding two women with wildly-arranged blonde hair and a matching outfits that immediately gave a retro-era vibe. What immediately caught Lady Marvel’s attention were the blue bolts of electricity that seemed to be shared between them and a central object floating high above them. The two ladies moved gracefully between themselves, twirling and dancing to the beat as their orb emitted stronger surges of brilliant blue bolts to coincide with the music.

Karmi’s eyebrow immediately raised at the scene in confusion, “Umm… Is this a concert?” Lady Marvel continued to track the two musical performers, when the younger dancer of the two quickly spun around low to the ground and hopped forward to slide along the ground. Electrical bolts burst around their knees in a spectacular show of brilliant blue light as the young lady grinned haughtily. As the crowd cheered louder at the sight, Karmi couldn’t help but clap her hands excitedly, “Whoah! They’re great!”

Blue electrical light surged from the floating orb in towards the two dancers as they began to move in a synchronized and choreographed manner. The lyrics continued to flow out of the orb’s speakers, “ _Electricity, surge through me!_ ” A San Fransokyo News helicopter now hovered over the performers, quickly shining a light at them as they continued to dance in tandem. “ _Spotlights shine on our behinds.”_

“ _Who’s got the power?”_

Karmi spun around on her toes, dancing to the beat as her scarf flowed around her. The teenage superhero sang along, “We’ve got dance power!” As Lady Marvel high stepped around trying to mimic the performer’s own choreographed movements, she laughed gleefully on her comms, “False alarm, Heathcliff! Just an awesome street show. The best kind of ‘disturbance’ there is.”

“ _Megawatt amplifier, I’m a real live wire!_ ” Suddenly, Lady Marvel heard several explosions as the local ATM’s were bursting open with cash fluttering onto the ground. “ _Whoo!_ ” Karmi’s eyes widened at the sudden realization that the street performers were grabbing the massive mounds of cash into large sacks. With a disappointed frown, Lady Marvel remarked dejectedly, “False alarm to my false alarm… it’s a robbery in progress. A real disturbance…”

“ _Circuit breaker, head shaker. No faker, money taker, uh-huh!”_

As the two electrical dancers continued to stuff their sacks full of cash, Lady Marvel landed softly along the concrete pavement as her scarf fluttered behind her. Just as the criminal dancers were unaware of her arrival, a certain raven-haired boy curiously squeezed his way between the others within the crowd to try to see what was going on. The small boy weaved his way, “S-Sorry, excuse me…” When Hiro finally made his way to the front, his attention quickly tunneled to the masked teenage super hero that had just arrived. The boy’s face brightened excitedly as he gasped, “L-Lady Marvel!” 

But the super heroine could only hear the continuing beat of emanating above the dancing robbers, yelling out to them with her finger directed at them, “Excuse me! I don’t quite understand what’s going on here? The show started off so good! But I’m going to have to ask you to put that money back! The show’s over, ladies!”

The younger performer wracked her hair and yelled out with indignation, “I’m a star! You don’t interrupt a star when she’s leaving it all on the stage!”

Lady Marvel’s eye brow raised above her face mask, “And who are you guys exactly?”

The older electrical dancer quickly hopped back, standing tall, “I’m Razzler.”

The younger one, who Karmi surmised to be the daughter, hopped back to stand beside the other, “I’m Dazzler.”

“And together, we are ‘High Voltage!’” As the mother-daughter duo stood besides each other, the amplifier orb created electrical tendrils to form their dance group name.

Karmi had to admit, she was impressed by the show and couldn’t help but clap at them briefly, “Thats really cool! So, I was actually enjoying your performance and all, except the whole robbery bit. So this might not come as a shocker but I’m going to have to be a showstopper.”

Dazzler waved her hand dismissively at the super heroine, “Step off! It’s our time to take the center stage!” The young criminal dancer pulled at her shirt briefly, pointing at the lightning bolt design while she gave Lady Marvel a disgusted scowl, “And what’s with the lightning bolt costume? You don’t even use electrical powers! Quit stealing our thunder!”

Lady Marvel scoffed indignantly, “Stealing your- ?!” She looked between her Lady Marvel costume’s lighting bolt and the Dazzler’s, growling back, “Listen, THE Boss Awesome gave me this look, first! So, it’s trademarked! If anything you guys are stealing from my look!”

“Well, then. Shall we dance and find out who is truly worthy? I’m not going to change my outfit,” Dazzler shimmied her shoulders and she lifted her arms overhead rhythmically to the beat. Electrical bolts charged around her.

Karmi frowned, “Well, I’m not changing, either. I’m sure you could pull off other cute outfits. Just put the money back and leave it, an orange jumpsuit doesn’t suit you…”

The older electrical dancer spun beside her daughter, “Sorry, hun. That’s just not our style.” Razzler began to shimmy her shoulders as she lowered herself down, the electrical energy now collecting below her. Between the electrical duo, two conglomerations of blue energy floated around them.

Lady Marvel shook her head in dismay, dispensing two sedative extra dermal nano-receptors into her hands. “Won’t consider my offer now? Tell you what. I’ll let you sleep on it,” she quickly darted the two patches towards their necks but the crime dancing duo simultaneously launched the two electrical spheres towards Lady Marvel. The nano-receptors fried and fizzled in mid-air before they could even reach the dancers.

Karmi quickly dashed to the side to avoid the electrical spheres. She slid her feet along the concrete to slow herself down, only to have to dodge the next bolts of electricity. Despite the constant energetic onslaught, Lady Marvel continued to nod her head to the beat emanating from High Voltage’s amplifier orb. She remarked with a smirk, “Time to level up! Haven’t had a good boss battle in a while! And it’s a two-for-one deal!” To be honest, she was enjoying the fight. After all, this wasn’t exactly her first time fighting against villains with electric-based attacks.

The music was infectious and Karmi danced around the electrical attacks. “I really don’t like how catchy this beat is! Such typical boss battle music! Maybe I should have my own boss music?” The teenage superhero mused to herself as she continued to dodge electrical tendrils. She needed to be patient and attempt to find a viable opening.

“I’m not equipped for this boss battle... I have to hold back, I can’t just use brute force here. They’re not as sturdy as Dark Volt and I’d really rather not hurt them...” mused to herself mid-twirling.

Much like all super-villain fights, she looked at it like a boss battle in her favorite video game, World of Battlecraft. And these supervillain battles required strategizing just like video games. Stealing attention from them in their own game should make that opening...

Unbeknownst to Karmi, her fellow teenage prodigy was within the crowd locked in a trance as he took a video of her dancing gracefully between the tendrils. The young boy had a flushed face as he sighed to himself, “She’s the best…” He imagined what it would be like to dance with her… Well, if he knew how to dance…

“HEY!” Both members of High Voltage yelled out as they saw the teenage superhero dancing around their electrical bolts, jealous as the crowds were also applauding for Lady Marvel’s performance. Dazzler looked to her mother, “Mama! We need to take the stage back!”

Seeing that she successfully distracted the criminal dancers for a momentary lull in their onslaught, Lady Marvel explosively sprang off the concrete to leap towards them. As far as she was concerned, this boss battle shared only one life bar… Karmi set her gaze on her target: the electrical amplifier orb. She needed to attack the source of their powers and shut it down. Then she could apprehend the mother-daughter duo.

Realizing the heroine’s intent, Razzler didn’t hesitate to grab her daughter, “Dazzler! ‘Sparkle Barrage’ with feeling!”

The younger crime dancer quickly caught on as her mother lifted her high above. Gracefully, Dazzler skillfully spun closely around her mother from above, rotating along her mother’s shoulders and waist in a well-coordinated motion that generated a wide field of energy. “Oh, yeah!” Dazzler exclaimed as she kicked out the near spherical electrical field towards the incoming Lady Marvel.

“Go High Voltage!”

In mid-air, the teenage superhero was distracted by the cheering within the crowd. And not just cheering but... cheering for the criminals?!

When she focused back to the floating amplifier orb, she found herself being quickly hurled back by the barrage of brilliant blue shocking lights. As time slowed for her, Lady Marvel looked at Dazzler’s face, seeing an electrical wink being directed at her with a triumphant smile. Karmi winced at the feeling of electrical energy that coursed through her body, losing her breath briefly as she impacted into a parked vehicle and bounced behind it.

“No! Lady Marvel!“ Hiro rushed out towards the clearing, looking worryingly towards where Lady Marvel had impacted and fallen behind the parked vehicle. The boy was about to rush that way until he heard the crowd erupting.

“HIGH VOLTAGE! HIGH VOLTAGE!”

As if it was an act or a show performance, the crowd cheered for the criminal dance group that now blew dissipating electrical hearts towards them.

“They love me, mama! They really love me!” Dazzler exclaimed happily as she waved at the crowds.

“Us! They love us!” Her mother corrected her emphatically.

Initially bewildered, the young boy’s face contorted in anger at the crowd surrounding High Voltage. “Wait?! Why are you guys cheering for the criminals? They’re fighting with Lady Marvel and robbing banks! They’re the bad guys!”

Although his words fell on deaf ears amongst the crowd, the older member of High Voltage took notice of him and exclaimed, “Wrong, sweetie! We are telling a story through music and dance!”

Incredulously, Hiro gestured towards the stolen cash sacks, “Yeah? The story of robbing a bank?! They’re cheering for the wrong person!”

From afar behind the dented parked vehicle, Karmi shook her head from the daze as her vision was becoming less blurred. Her muscles were excessively fatigued and sore, looking towards her forearm as her Chimera Chip failed to respond properly to her.

“It’s not completely fried this time but still... I shouldn’t have let myself be distracted...” Lady Marvel struggled to stand up as she stabilized herself along the vehicle.

The ringing in her ears were finally subsiding as she absentmindedly patted her lightly fizzled hair back down.

Karmi narrowed her eyes as she heard her opponents sing out, “Who’s got the power?!”

“HIGH VOLTAGE! HIGH VOLTAGE!”

The teenage superhero’s eyes widened to hear the crowd cheering on the bad guys. It was as if her entire world had been flipped upside down... The sound of their cheering became muffled as she shook her head, unable to make sense of this reversal.

“Lady Marvel!”

Karmi held her head with wide eyes, “They’re not... the villains never get cheered over the heroes... that’s just not...”

“LADY MARVEL!”

The teenage superhero was startled to see a familiar raven-haired boy shaking her shoulders, his gaze ever worrisome with concern for her. Hiro yelled once more, “Are you okay?”

“Hiro...?” In a moment, Karmi truly recognized her classmate with widened eyes, “Hiro!? What are you doing here? It’s too dangerous for you!”

The young boy startled back a bit, making the teenage girl feel bad for yelling at him. He stammered, “I... I just wanted to know you were okay, too.”

Surprised, Lady Marvel sighed as she struggled to place a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “Sorry... Thank you. I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Hiro nodded as the two briefly smiled at each other. Lady Marvel struggled for a moment but stood up, looking to the boy, “Please, stay behind cover.”

Noticing her movements becoming more strained, Hiro grabbed her wrist, “B-but you’re hurt!”

Lady Marvel shook her head, “I’ll be okay. I can’t just let them have their way. Stay here, please.”

After a moment as Hiro gazed at the superhero, he finally relented, “Please, be careful, Lady Marvel.”

Stepping out further into the street, Lady Marvel felt her body becoming more heavy than usual. She had to end this, now.

Taking notice of the superhero, High Voltage finished stuffing their sacks with cash.The crime dancers looked to her with smug grins. Dazzler taunted, “I don’t think you have much dance left in you.”

Lady Marvel placed her hands along the ground as she prepared to spring off, “Show’s over, ladies! Last chance. Give back the money and leave. Or I’ll take you in.”

The two crime dancers shimmied and accumulated electricity to their hands, directing in the direction of Lady Marvel. Razzler remarked, “Sorry, honey. The show must go on!”

Attempting to prepare herself to dodge an imminent attack, Lady Marvel winced as her Chimera Chip fizzled and her muscles didn’t seem to respond to her commands.

The crime dancers seized the opportunity, quickly hopping forward together to send two tendrils of blue lightning towards the superhero.

“Look out!” Before the blast of electricity could strike Lady Marvel, she was tackled out of its course by Hiro quickly diving into her.

High Voltage watched in momentary shock as the young boy outstretched his arms and shielded the weakened superhero. The boy glared at them intensely.

Overhearing the sirens of police cars attempting to part the crowds and reach them, the two crime dancers nodded to each other. “Time to close out this act, honey,” Razzler nodded to her daughter before the two quickly threw their sacks into a black vehicle.

The floating amplifier orb attached itself to the front of the vehicle as it roared to life. Quickly flipping into the open top seats, Dazzler waved happily to the crowd as they drove off into the more open adjacent street. “We love you all!” she yelled out as the vehicle quickly left the scene.

While the crowd still seemed to cheer for the villains, Hiro looked towards Lady Marvel, “Are you alright?”

Karmi attempted to sit up but Hiro quickly moved to help her. The teenage girl sighed heavily, “I am now... Thanks for... ummm... saving me...”

Karmi looked away and spoke softly, dejected, “I just... can’t believe I lost... and they cheered for them instead of me...”

As Hiro helped her stand up completely, he shook his head, “It’s like they forgot who they’re supposed to be cheering for.”

“Yeah...” Karmi nodded sadly, watching as the crowd finally dispersed enough for several San Fransokyo PD cruisers to follow the path High Voltage took.

Hiro looked to the teenage superhero, seeing that she was physically worn down from the battle. But perhaps even more so, she was emotionally distraught from how it went. Trying to make her feel better, he smiled to her comfortingly, “They’ll remember who their hero is. I sure do.”

Karmi couldn’t help but look to the young boy who bravely risked himself out there to help her, “Thanks, Hiro. Sorry to have dragged you into this. But you were the hero out there. Or the ‘hero Hiro.’” She managed to laugh a little which prompted the boy to join her.

The young boy chuckled shyly, “Th-thanks! Someone had to help the good guy do what’s right!”

Karmi truly couldn’t help but think how much he resembled his older brother in that regard. That tendency could get him in trouble following danger to help people, but the Hamada’s did have rather heroic qualities.

Hiro smiled nervously, “I... I don’t mean to presume but it looks like tonight was rough on you. I mean, I’m surprised you can stand after being thrown into a vehicle and being surged like that! What I mean is...”

Hiro’s face became even redder as he seemed to contemplate something, “What I mean is... I have my brother’s scooter and if you’d like, I can give you a ride while you rest?”

He threw his hands forward quickly, speaking in a flushed blur, “I mean I’m not trying to learn where you live or if you have a secret hideout base or what your secret identity is or anything!”

As if to process what the young boy was even saying in his flustered state, Lady Marvel just raised an eyebrow curiously at the boy.

Hiro now became even more flustered at his offer, panicking, “If- ummm... if anything you can... come over to my place to have dinner and rest a little more. I’m sure Aunt Cass would love to have you over!”

Realizing he had probably just sounded like he was asking the superhero on a date, the boy looked away and rubbed the back of his head, “I mean... if you’d want to...? I’d just like to help you if I can...” He felt his face burning.

With everything that had occurred tonight, Karmi had to process what he was offering to her. Well, what he was offering to Lady Marvel. It made herself blush and it was all such a kind gesture after a difficult night.

As she considered the offer and was about to respond, they heard a vehicle quickly screech to a stop behind them. It appeared to be a classy black limousine that had the streamlined features of a formula-one race car mixed into its design. The driver window opened to reveal the white mask of Mongoose, “Are you alright, Lady Marvel? I headed here as soon as I lost connection with your comms link.”

Lady Marvel tapped her earpiece to realize it was not working either from the burst of electricity. She smiled shyly, “Sorry to worry you too, Mongoose. I guess I have to retire for the night...”

As she walked towards the limousine, she looked to the brave young boy, “Thank you for the offer, Hiro. It was really sweet of you. Maybe sometime I can take you up on that offer, if that’s ok?”

Not expecting her to even consider saying yes to his offer, the young boy flashed a goofy grin that Karmi couldn’t help but smile at. He shook his head to regain his composure, “Y-Yeah, of course, Lady Marvel! The offer will always be out there for you!”

Karmi nodded to him, “Thank you, Hiro. And... please get home safe. Don’t want your brother or Aunt Cass to worry about you, right?”

“No, I don’t want to worry them, either. I will!” Hiro chuckled nervously, remembering he only got involved in the disturbance since he was riding his scooter back home from visiting Tadashi.

As he turned to head back to where he parked his brother’s scooter, he quickly looked to Lady Marvel who was entering the limousine. “And Lady Marvel!”

Karmi turned towards the boy, as he continued to call out to her, “You’re still the city’s hero and I’ll always cheer for you!”

The teenage superhero looked down for a moment, then smiled back at the boy, “Thanks, Hiro. That really means a lot.”

The raven-haired boy nodded and then made his way back to Tadashi’s red scooter. It wasn’t until the boy rode off and left the area okay that Karmi closed the window and Heathcliff drove away.

During the drive, Karmi continued to look at her wrist as the Chimera Chip flickered. Heathcliff looked back towards her, “Was the chip damaged again, Master Karmi?”

The biotech prodigy nodded, “Yeah... I’d hoped the reinforcements I made after Dark Volt were enough but at least it didn’t completely malfunction this time. I... wasn’t careful enough this time...”

Heathcliff simply nodded, at least feeling more assured that Karmi wasn’t seriously harmed in the battle. “You will get them next time, Master Karmi. Just rest tonight.”

As her support from Boss Awesome, Heathcliff was tasked to merely help Karmi continue to grow as a superhero. He knew very well that the young girl will have both her triumphs and losses, but would grow from them. And caring for the young girl who was constantly in danger, he was grateful that it was only her pride that had been injured.

Karmi’s stomach grumbled rather loudly, as she squeaked embarrassedly. Heathcliff smiled, knowingly, “I will arrange a feast for you as well, Master Karmi.”

The experienced butler knew all too well that Karmi’s Chimeran Chip exhausted a staggering amount of energy in her body and doubly so in order for it to fulfill its mutagenic healing factors. It’s side effect would be the staggering feeling of hunger to replenish and fuel its bodily demands.

Karmi felt extremely heavy as her muscles ached, the semi-functioning Chimeran Chip working to restore herself back to a more ideal homeostatic state. She sunk into the seat and sighed, “Thanks, Heathcliff...”

* * *

The next day after his classes, Hiro sat in his lab staring at a blank piece of paper... until he crumpled it and threw it into a trash bin full of its brethren.

The boy sighed loudly as he leaned into his chair, closing his eyes, “Great... now I’m just throwing away perfectly good paper. Thank you, useless empty brain... thank you.”

Opening his eyes, he looked into Karmi’s side of the lab room with a frown. His fellow prodigy wasn’t feeling well today and had to stay in to rest. Knowing how studious she was, Hiro knew she must really be feeling under the weather to not be able to attend her classes for the day.

Pulling out his phone, he decided to check on her again:

<Hiro: “Hey nerd, just wanted to let you know that I haven’t destroyed my side of the lab or anything!”>

<Karmi: Thanks... That’s really reassuring, Hiro... now send me a picture of your lab or I’m calling Professor G to check on you. I’ll give you ten seconds...”>

<Karmi: “10.”>

<Karmi: “9.”>

Hiro quickly fumbled around to take a picture and sent it to his sick student advisor.

<Karmi: “Two seconds. That was impressive, genius boy. Glad to see you haven’t done anything to destroy your lab.”>

<Hiro: “Hmm.. Maybe you should keep a better eye on me? Perhaps if my student advisor didn’t always hang around germs, she wouldn’t get sick? ;) “>

<Karmi: “Or it could be that the new little germ named ‘Hiro’ has introduced a new strain and got me sick from always worrying about him destroying something?”>

<Hiro: “Thanks. I think I should feel flattered you called me a real specimen and always worry about me :)”>

As the young boy pressed send, his eyes widened when he realized how flirtatious that could sound. He was only trying to be playful in his banter with his friend. The boy had to admit he found it natural to talk with Karmi. He never had a friend around his age, let alone a friend who was a girl, too. He anxiously awaited her response...

<Karmi: “Well aren’t you a conceited little noodle boy? :P Well thanks for being a specimen who can check on the other babies. It was helpful you sent me pics of 95-414. Needed to see how they’ve been doing in the incubation process.”>

Hiro sighed in relief that she didn’t comment too much on his playful retort of being a “specimen.”

<Hiro: “Oh, of course. Glad I could help! I expect to be compensated for my babysitting services. ;)”>

<Karmi: “Fine... you’ve earned yourself a bag of gummy bears... But don’t tell Tadashi I supplied your addiction!”>

<Hiro: “Oh, Karmi. You act as if Tadashi will even catch me in the act... He won’t even have a chance. Those bears wouldn’t even last long enough in my presence...”>

<Karmi: “I’m going to send that to Honey Lemon.”>

<Hiro: You wouldn’t dare!! She’d give me those watery eyes! She’s the only person who makes me feel bad for eating gummy bears...”>

<Karmi: “Don’t be surprised if you get an intervention someday. We only do this because we care about you, genius boy.”>

<Hiro: “How very kind of you... How are you feeling by the way? Hope you’re feeling better?”>

<Karmi: “Feeling a lot better, thanks for asking! Just REALLY hungry! Got my appetite back and Honey Lemon dropped off some food earlier from the Periodic Cafe :)”>

<Hiro: “Nice! If it’s ok, Tadashi and I can drop by and bring you some dinner? I can pick up some of Aunt Cass’ ‘World Famous Spicy Tofu Soup’ and bring it over at your dorm?”>

The young boy watched as it showed Karmi was typing, as if she was mulling over his offer.

<Karmi: “Yes please... that would be great. But only if it’s not a trouble for you!”>

Hiro smiled as he typed his response.

<Hiro: “Of course not! I’d love to. That will just cost you another bag of gummy bears, thanks.”>

<Karmi: “You have a problem... But you drive a hard bargain. Deal!”>

<Hiro: “And yet you are an enabler... Just kidding, I’ll do it for free :) I’ll drop it by tonight!”>

<Karmi: “Thank you, Hiro! It’s really sweet of you! Well, thanks for checking on me. I think I need to nap a bit more!”>

<Hiro: “Of course! Goodnight! Or... Goodnap? Let’s go with that. Goodnap!”>

<Karmi: “You dork! Thanks :) keep up the great work with not destroying your lab! Goodnap!”>

Hiro smiled at his phone, then texted Aunt Cass to ask her if she could make her soup for Karmi. Of course, Tadashi had already told Aunt Cass about Karmi and Hiro meeting, so their aunt was absolutely ecstatic to hear about Hiro having a friend his age.

And simply explaining to her that he wanted to bring her soup since she wasn’t feeling well, Hiro found his phone exploding with excited text messages from his aunt in approval... Well, at least she was happy to take the sudden food order request on top of her Lucky Cat Cafe orders.

Hiro thought about Lady Marvel and how she considered his offer to have dinner at the Lucky Cat Cafe. It made his face blush at the mere thought of being able to have dinner with his beloved superhero. He sighed contently as he daydreamed the scene...

But then he remembered how downtrodden she was... what she had went through last night. It frustrated the boy to no end that the people of San Fransokyo would cheer on the criminals over their own protector- over Lady Marvel! She risked herself to keep the city safe!

Frustrating still, Hiro wanted to help somehow. To provide the superhero with a solution she could use against High Voltage... He took a pencil and pushed it into the a blank paper sheet, hoping for inspiration to hit him! And then scribbled a random mess in frustration, “Come on, brain! She needs something to help her!”

Frustrated, the boy slammed his head on his table several times. The bouncing along the table traveled up the wall and shook a cubby above him. In moments, an object fell from above and hit the boy’s head. He felt the object break into pieces as he yelped, “Ow!”

After rubbing at the tender area, the raven-hair boy was thankful his unkept hair was able to provide enough protection against the object. When he looked at said object, he realized it was Professor Abigail’s bot. “Oh no!” In a panic, he took the controller gloves and widened his fingers out to make the mag-lev suspension controls appear.

In moments, Professor Abigail’s bot rearranged itself. Curiously, the boy tried to control it with more precision like his mentor did. The mag lev allowed for precise control to levitate the bot’s extremities at variable distances.

Suddenly, he remembered his mentor’s words during their bot fight, _Lesson one: Robotics must always remain adaptable to changing demands._

Hiro thought about the demands that Lady Marvel had to face. High electrical output that even seemed to have a detrimental effect on her own powers. It was the first issue he needed to address. Because... well, he really didn’t like to see Lady Marvel get hurt in her battle.

The robotics prodigy recalled his mentor’s sage wisdom, _And remember, others may have had the same great concepts before you…_

In his recent... infatuation with Lady Marvel, Hiro had became more versed in her very recent history in emerging as Boss Awesome’s protege and San Fransokyo’s new protector. She had already faced and bested the Boss Awesome’s arch-nemesis, Dark Volt.

Hiro searched for rare videos that captured only portions of the battle. It was said to be so chaotic that being even near enough to record it was too dangerous. Even Hiro only recalled that time as a day he was forced to stay home due to the severe thunderstorm that was going on not during the battle. But because of Dark Volt himself.

The young boy grit his teeth, realizing how much having the crowd cheer on her opponents had affected her in the battle. High Voltage were surely a dangerous group, but if Lady Marvel was able to best Dark Volt, then there must be a reason why she had trouble with the criminal dancers.

In one rare video footage of her fight against Dark Volt, it showed the two fighting from afar atop several roof tops. It was difficult to see them clearly, due to their distance away and the thunderstorm in the background. But it could be seen that Lady Marvel was striking Dark Volt at full force to send him briefly flying back before he’d retaliate in a lightning fast blur to strike back.

“Whoah...” Hiro watched in utter admiration at the sheer scale of that battle. It utterly shocked him what Lady Marvel was capable at full capacity and not holding back... “That’s why!” the boy exclaimed, “She has to hold back against most villains!”

If there were many traits that made Lady Marvel particularly heroic, it was that she refused to seriously injure criminals in any way and preferred to sedate them with her nano-receptor patches. Machines... well, they weren’t exactly afforded that same mercy.

As he watched another video, Dark Volt had sent continuous tendrils of lightning bolts at Lady Marvel. In some stilled frames, the boy realized she had a shield that she held. And when she was unable to dodge, she protected herself with the shield and slammed it into the ground beneath her...

Hiro bit his pen in careful thought. Suddenly musing to himself in realization, “She’s brilliant! She used the shield as a conductive material for the lightning strikes and grounded the energy to dissipate it!”

Lady Marvel needed to do something similar. Of course, next time she faced High Voltage, he figured she would be more prepared by simply bringing the shield again... But perhaps he could do something similar but also give her options to apprehend High Voltage...

“Electrically-conductive materials... immediate grounding capabilities-” the boy rolled around his chair and spun in place, “-providing adaptable protection in multiple directions...”

Before letting himself get dizzy, he put his foot back onto his table to stop him from spinning. Near his foot was Professor Abigail’s fully assembled mag-lev bot. The boy’s expression brightened, as a flash of serendipity sparked his imagination at a solution, “That’s it!” Cracking his knuckles with a haughty smirk, “Last dance, High Voltage!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Lady Marvel has met this universe's version of Barbara and Juniper, aka Razzler and Dazzler of High Voltage! But she's never faced a situation like this. The people love her and her efforts against criminals, so her world is a bit shattered. 
> 
> At least we can see that Hiro is still daring and selfless. He may not have become a superhero in this AU, but he is still that same person with just a divergence in motivation. He retains heroic tendencies and an inventor's mind to help fight crime!
> 
> Stay tuned to how our two teens choose to face the challenges of apprehending High Voltage! Thank you for reading!
> 
> @TheSparklyKitten these chapters with HV are a present to you. I hope you liked HV's "Sparkle Barrage" attack, it was named after you =)


	9. We May Have an Issue (188)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karmi seeks out a solution for her electrical issue...

In an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of San Fransokyo, the older High Voltage member pulled out stacks of cash from a brown sack.

“Juni? Come help me count and stack these up, will you?” Razzler asked her daughter, placing the stacks of cash into a counting machine before stacking it neatly.

“Yes, Mama.” The younger member, Juniper, got off of her phone and began to help her mother. She stopped for a moment, looking to Razzler, “Hey, Mama?”

Still occupied with counting the cash and organizing it, Razzler responded to her daughter, “Yes, Juni?”

Dazzler seemed to be hesitant for a moment, a frown along her face. Her voice was cautious yet longing, “Do you think we could... you know, go watch a movie tonight?”

Her mother smiled with a nod as she continued to work, “Sure, sweetie. What would you like to stream tonight? There’s a lot of selections for us to choose from.”

Juniper shook her head momentarily, “No, what I meant was...”

“Juni...” her mother immediately spoke with a warned tone, now looking towards her expectantly.

The younger crime dancer looked to her mother, pleadingly, “I want to go to the theatres... Like normal people do...”

With an exasperated tone, the mother spoke with rehearsed precision, “Juni, honey, we’ve already gone through this. You know we can’t. Especially after a recent performance...”

“But Mama- !” Dazzler still pleaded, a hand now placed along her heart.

But her mother spoke with finality and firm authority, “I’m sorry, Juni. We can’t and that’s that.”

Dejectedly, Dazzler’s shoulders slumped and she spoke underneath her breath, “At least with Papa, we could-“

“Don’t you ever bring up that man! You know better, Juni!” Razzler exclaimed as she quickly stood up and stepped towards her daughter. “What did he ever give you?! I’ve done my best to give you everything I could!”

Her raised voice echoed throughout the empty warehouse, as moments passed by as the two simply looked to each other in shock. Juniper looked away, her eyes staring at the money before her on the floor.

Feeling ashamed at her emotional outburst, Razzler motioned her hand towards her daughter, “Juni, I-I’m sorry...”

“I’m- I’m sorry too, Mama. I know...” Juniper still couldn’t bring herself to meet her mother’s gaze, “I’m grateful, for everything. It’s just that... Haven’t you ever wondered what it would be like for us to be, you know, not on the run? Not having to hide?” She picked up one of the cash stacks, absentmindedly bristling through the thick paper.

“I’m sorry, Juni. I know it’s not easy for you. It’s not easy for me, too. I’d... I’d love nothingmore than for us to go out without having to look behind our backs... to do what normal mothers and daughters get to do...” the mother placed her hand along her heart. “But one day, I promise, we’ll have enough and be able to settle down somewhere and leave it all behind. And we can move forward together, you and me.”

Juniper looked up to her mother, who had her arms spread wide with a forlorn smile. The younger crime dancer stood up to hug her mother closely, sniffling lightly, “Thanks, Mama. I’d like that, I’ll hang on and wait for that a little longer...”

Razzler lightly stroked along her daughter’s fluffed and styled blonde hair, “Thank you, sweetie. That’s all I can ask for. You’re my little star and you’ll be free, soon enough.”

Juniper nodded and smiled, nuzzling her head into her mother’s shoulder, “I love you, Mama.”

“I love you too, Juni,” Razzler responded tenderly. After a long pause, they released from their embrace. They soon got back to counting and organizing the cash.

“And Mama?” Juniper asked while hefting another sack of stolen cash.

“Yes, sweetie,” her mother looked towards her daughter.

Juniper smiled warmly towards her mother, “I think I know what I want to stream tonight. There’s a new documentary on 4 2 Sing’s worldwide ‘Dragon Tour’ I’ve been wanting to watch!”

The younger High Voltage member grinned expectantly, her eyes sparkling and pleading towards her mother.

“You and those boys again?” Razzler shook her head in feigned annoyance, then winked at her daughter with a soft smile, “Of course, my little star. We can do that.”

* * *

At first, Karmi felt not only immensely fatigued but also extremely bored. Being relegated to being on bed rest in the dormitory was excruciating. As nerdy as it would sound, she’d really rather be at her classes. Especially under Professor Amara’s lectures and their regular SAGE program mentorship meetings.

And after catching up on her course work and reading assignments, she was grateful to kill some time catching up with Hiro back at their lab. Especially since he was kind enough to send photos of a few specimens... And calling himself a specimen, what a dork...

After having to take a nap to let her body recover better with the semi-functioning Chimeran Chip, she even caught up on reading updated chapters on superhero fanfiction stories from her favorite fellow fanfiction authors.

These stories spanned from comic book heroes like Captain Fancy and real life ones like her mentor, Boss Awesome. But without fail, the teenage superhero always filtered out any and all fanfiction involving her alter-ego, Lady Marvel.

While flattering to know there were those making stories about her own exploits and creating fictional adventures for her... It was far too embarrassing on what else they could write about her and she’d rather just ignore them altogether.

When all else was exhausted, Karmi found herself playing her favorite massively multiplayer online role-playing game, World of Battlecraft.

On her computer screen, Karmi played a large green orc shaman with long emerald hair, a snarling underbite and toothy maw, with regal and elegant white robes. Her username /KamalaKhazaran/ hovered above it.

Traveling besides her character was a large, silver-armored paladin knight with distinct cyan blue hair. Above them was the username /OlivalMolirand/. Through her headset, Karmi heard their user speak,“Are you seriously using your orc shaman, tonight, Karms? Is it because they look like how you’re feeling?”

Karmi chuckled, speaking into her headset, “Ha-ha. Very funny, Olivia. For one thing, my orc shaman looks like my dear friend, N5-4, so he is actually quite handsome. And two, you’re going to be glad I did when I’m healing your sorry butt.”

Her gaming friend laughed, “Okay, fine. I appreciate your services ‘madam germ.’” As they walked into the corridors of an ancient ruined temple, the other raid party members with them moved up ahead. Olivia spoke once more, “Okay, Karms. This is the boss room coming up, we didn’t get too far in the fight last time. It’s a dual boss and their attack patterns are distinct. I’ll need you to heal me and the others while I agro one of them.”

Readying herself, Karmi smiled, “Got it!” As the six members of the raid party entered a large room with several pillars and tall statues, the name of the bosses were introduced as “The Twin Archons.”

Olivia’s character rushed forward alongside a few other raid members, while Karmi stayed right behind them to heal. Karmi’s eyes narrowed in annoyance as she noticed the twin bosses were two female priestesses that hurled lightning bolts at them. “Great... even here I can’t avoid the lightning...” she sighed in frustration.

In her frustration, Karmi’s character moved forward to also attack one of the electrical maidens. Olivia laughed over the speaker, “Ummm... Karms? Want to pull back before they target you? We’re going to need your healing and revival spells fast.”

“Oh...” Quickly shaking her head, Karmi pulled her character back and let the other five directly deal with the twin bosses. “Right, sorry, Olivia! Got a little distracted!”

She heard her gaming friend laugh, “You must be pretty sick to be off your game!” Her blue-haired knight continued to attack at the electrical bosses.

“Hey Olivia, have you... ever heard of supervillains being cheered for by civilians over their superheroes...?” Karmi couldn’t help but ask her friend. When it came to superheroes, Karmi had a pretty extensive understanding of the comic-verse and real life superheroes.

But in special cases such as these, she always saw her friend, Olivia Mole, as the subject matter expert on all things comic book-related. From the lesser known to the most obscure facts, Olivia was well-versed in comic superhero lore.

“Are you referring to Razzler and Dazzler of High Voltage? I saw videos of their street performance, they’re good!” Olivia emphasized to Karmi’s dismay. “But it was strange, folks still cheered for them when they were clearly robbing an ATM. And fighting with Lady Marvel, no less!”

Karmi’s expression deadpanned at the reminder, sighing, “Yeah... have you ever heard of that happening before in the comic-verse? It just seemed like a ‘uno reverse card’ moment for the bad guys, you know?”

“Hmmm...” she heard Olivia pondering, “It’s an isolated case I can think of since it’s just so unheard of in the comic-verse, too. Although I wouldn’t want to spoil Captain Fancy Issue 188 for you if you haven’t read it.”

“Whoah, whoah, wait. Back up...” Karmi raised a finger towards her screen in shocking disbelief, “you’ve... read the forbidden and lost issue, Captain Fancy 188?!? I’ve always wondered about it but I’ve heard there was only one copy in existence!” Karmi yelled excitedly into her headset mouthpiece.

As Olivia’s character continued to attack one of the electrical priestesses, she spoke casually, “Yeah, in fact my cousin has that one issue at his comic shop downtown. Once you get past the one notorious panel, it’s a pretty good issue. I could take you tomorrow if you’re feeling better, then?”

Clapping her hands, Karmi responded enthusiastically, “Yes, please! I should be more rested by then. Good thing it’ll be the weekend, too. So I’ll be free. We could go around lunch, if that’s ok?”

“Yeah, of course, Karms! I’ll let Richardson know ahead of time!” Olivia’s voice rang out excitedly from Karmi’s headset.

“Yes! Thanks, Olivia!” Karmi responded gleefully. She now had an opportunity to glean insight on an odd issue from within a rare, forbidden comic issue.

Karmi quickly felt her phone vibrate with a message, seeing that it was from Hiro. “Sorry, Olivia, I have to go now. Got an important delivery.”

“What?! But we’re so close to beating the Twin Archons!” Olivia exclaimed as her character and the other four raid party members continued to fight the electrical twin bosses.

“Sorry! You guys got this! I’ve topped you guys off on HP at least! My friend is bringing food over and I’m starving,” Karmi chuckled shyly as her stomach rumbled at the thought of food.

“Fine...” Olivia sounded dejected and disappointed, before she continued excitedly, “Say hi to Honey Lemon for me, then!”

“Oh, no, it’s not Honey Lemon. She’ll be back later,” Karmi looked at the time from her phone, “His name is Hiro.”

“Ohhhhh,” she heard her friend’s playful amusement, immediately regretting even telling Olivia his name. “Having a boy over and he brought you dinner, how romantic, Karms!”

Karmi simply rolled her eyes, “Stop it! He’s just a friend. He’s my mentor’s younger brother and my mentee.”

“Sure, sure. Hurry up and log out, don’t keep your boy waiting,” Olivia laughed through the head set, making Karmi shake her head and sigh.

“Now, I hope you guys end up needing me to beat these bosses,” Karmi grinned smugly. “But fine, goodnight and good luck!”

After she said farewell to Olivia and shut down her laptop, she subconsciously began to clean up her side of the dorm. It didn’t take long before she could hear very familiar squeaky steps down the hallway outside her doorway.

A short burst of knocking sounded from the doorway. Karmi called out, “Come in!” When the door opened, Karmi was completely caught off guard to see a short figure in a white hazmat suit. She willed herself up immediately, ready to fight.

“Whoah! Karmi, it’s me!” Hiro’s voice cracked as it slightly reverberated through the protective suit. “Sorry! Baymax convinced me I should wear this just in case you were feeling really sick!”

Karmi lowered her fists down, staring at the boy who was wearing a suit that looked way to large for him. She laughed at how the small boy must’ve been practically swimming in that suit, “No, I’m proud of you for taking the precaution? Is that- is that the extra hazmat suit from my lab?”

Baymax raised a finger, “/That is correct. It is important to assume proper protective equipment when around the ill. Karmi, I will scan you now./“

“Oh, no, that’s not necessary-“ Karmi quickly objected with a pointed finger, but could hear the healthcare companion conducting their scans, “Well, never mind.”

Hiro laughed, “Yeah, he does that a lot.” The boy tapped on the vinyl cover of his brother’s creation, “He means well!”

Baymax seemed to fixate its gaze on Karmi’s forearm and then look back to Karmi’s face, whose eyes widened with anxiety. She knew right away that he had taken notice of her semi-functional Chimeran Chip.

It seemed to take a brief moment for Baymax, before he remarked, “/I do not detect any viral or bacterial infections. There are no air or droplet contact precautions necessary. Hiro, you may downgrade out of your personal protective equipment./“

The boy sighed in relief, “Great! It was getting really hot in here!” Hiro quickly doffed the equipment, swimming his body out of the giant suit and shook his hair back to its normal fluff. When he took a deep breath of fresh air, he noticed Karmi staring at him with a raised eyebrow, “What? Oh, and I’m glad you’re not that kind of sick! Great for you, Karmi.”

As Hiro chuckled shyly, Baymax looked to the teenage girl once again as she stiffened again, “/Karmi, it appears that you are experiencing signs and symptoms of moderate metabolic fatigue from excessive stress and physical activity. It appears that you have a muscular strain in your mid back. It is recommended that you continue to remain in bed, drink plenty of fluids and nourish your body properly. I will provide heat compression and light massage to increase blood flow to your strained area./“

Karmi sighed in relief, deducing that Tadashi had probably advised Baymax to keep her Chimera Chip as confidential. “Thanks... Baymax,” the teenage girl breathed out as the healthcare companion expertly massaged and warmed the part of her back that impacted on the parked vehicle. If the Chimeran Chip were completely malfunction, that back injury would be even more severe.

“Wow, what did you do to get so sick?” Hiro asked with piqued curiosity, as he took notice of how fatigued she looked. Karmi immediately stiffened at that, as Baymax spoke soothingly, “/Karmi. Try to relax./“

The biotech prodigy looked to the boy awkwardly, “Ummm... Exercising! Yeah, I just over exerted myself I guess?” She chuckled nervously, hoping he wouldn’t ask more questions about why she was in this shape.

Hiro raised an eyebrow curiously, “Umm... Were you lifting heavy weights or something?”

_More like being thrown into heavy objects,_ Karmi remarked to herself. She looked around quickly and then chuckled, “Yeah, I was... Probably pushed too far while I was... umm... testing my one-rep max on my back squat!”

Hiro’s eyes widened, “How much can you squat?” Karmi had to think for a moment and would have to research that sometime, since she could lift literally tons when her Chimeran Chip was involved.

“Umm.. 185 pounds? I tried for 190 but guess my body wasn’t up for it?” Karmi fibbed as she hoped Hiro would buy it and leave it.

“Whoah, you’re strong. I can’t do anything like that. Then again, I’ve seen how many stacks of books you can carry without any issue,” Hiro mused in amazement.

Karmi laughed, it was something she could do even before she had developed the Chimeran Chip. “Well, we could... work out together sometime? SFIT has a real state-of-the-art gym on campus.”

Hiro chuckled as he shook out his slender arms, “Working out doesn’t usually work out for me. Not really into exercising... But maybe? I mean-“ the boy began to punch rather swiftly with surprisingly precise technique “- I do like martial arts, at least, thanks to Tadashi.”

When the young boy stopped his trained movements, he noticed Karmi looking at him with an amused smile and quickly chuckled shyly.

Karmi then looked to Baymax, “Oh, where is Tadashi? I thought he’d be on video call?”

“/Tadashi is currently sleeping. He has begun his physical therapy and requires additional rest./“ Baymax responded, creating visuals of a figure doing strengthening exercises in their hospital bed.

“That’s great news!” Karmi couldn’t help but clap her hands excitedly at the news that her mentor was working hard to recover. But that shouldn’t even be a surprise coming from Tadashi.

Hiro smiled in agreement, “Yeah, he wanted to come along but he was pretty tired looking, too. But... umm... my Aunt Cass put this together for you...”

The raven-haired boy pulled out a squared container from his backpack, there was a distinct cartoon Calico cat design on its lid. When he opened the lid, the aroma ofspiced kimchi filled her nose as she could only stare at the orange-red soup with white tofu and ramen noodles assorted within it. Karmi’s eyes sparkled excitedly and her stomach growled loudly, making her pat her waist embarrassedly.

Hiro chuckled, “Sorry, we couldn’t find a round container. It’s kind of weird to have soup in a square container, but at least we could pack you this much.” From his backpack, the boy brought out a few bowls and a large ladle that Aunt Cass packed for them.

As he set them aside on the small table in front of Karmi’s bed, she could only smile as Baymax continued to massage her back and she looked to everything they had prepared for her. “No, this is all perfect. Thank you for all of this, Hiro. I’ll have to thank Aunt Cass when I... get to meet her,” she chuckled, realizing she needed to meet her for the first time again.

“Of course, Karmi! Can’t have my student advisor sick and out of school! And besides... without you around, I felt the presence of Professor Granville just lurking around me... and I’m sure it wasn’t just my imagination,” Hiro shuttered as he quickly looked around the small dorm room anxiously.

Karmi could only grin at his paranoia, “Well, good job not destroying your lab or getting yourself in trouble. Sorry I had to take the day off from babysitting you.” The two laughed as Hiro set up a bowl for her. She immediately thanked him and Aunt Cass profusely when she quickly worked through firsts and seconds to Hiro’s astonishment.

She couldn’t help but be grateful and amused by the irony that Hiro had invited her to dinner twice without him knowing. But she was glad she could share it with him, it was a kind gesture she appreciated. And it certainly helped her feel better after her altercation with High Voltage.

During their meal together, they heard the door open and were startled to hear the excited squeal of Honey Lemon rushing to hug Hiro and Karmi, threatening to spill their tofu soup in her excitement. “Hiro! I did not know you would be here!” The tall young woman spoke in a rather odd tone, as Karmi looked at her suspiciously.

Karmi knew Honey Lemon long enough to realize when she was hiding something. She narrowed her eyes knowingly at her roommate. _Is she and Tadashi in on this?_ Karmi thought to herself as she pieced together the clues.

“H-Hey, Honey Lemon! I brought some of Aunt Cass’ famous spicy tofu soup!” Obliviously, Hiro turned on the seat towards his friend. “Want me to set you up a bowl?”

Honey Lemon clapped her hands together and smiled, “You’re sweet, Hiro. I’m okay, thank you! I visited your brother and we had dinner there. So, you two enjoy your dinner together. Don’t mind me, I just needed to grab something from my drawer here...”

As Honey Lemon gingerly moved through her things on her side of the dorm room, Karmi deadpanned as she caught the detail that she was with Tadashi earlier. _Oh, she definitely knew about this..._ Karmi concluded.

“Oh, I thought he said he’d be sleeping early?” Hiro wondered to himself, as Honey Lemon face seemed to redden.

“Yeah, I... had dinner with him before he went to sleep!” Honey Lemon tried to explain to Tadashi’s younger brother.

Still oblivious, the boy genius continued to wade through his tofu soup with his spoon, “Okay! Well, if you do want some, better get it before Karmi finishes it all!”

Karmi’s deadpanned expression now found its way to the young boy, who chuckled nervously at her gaze, “You’re eating it, too. I’m not the only one.”

Hiro laughed then pointed to the half-full container, “Yeah, but I’m only on my seconds.”

Karmi lightened up and laughed, “Look, I told you my appetite came back hard! Take it as a compliment to Aunt Cass’ cooking!” Immediately, the two teenagers laughed together.

_Click!_

Hiro and Karmi quickly stopped, both turning to look at Honey Lemon who had just taken a picture on her phone. Honey Lemon quickly looked at them, then began to extend the phone away from her and make peace signs, “Sorry! Don’t mind me, okay? You guys continue! It’s just... selfie time!”

She squealed excitedly, “I know! Let’s all have a selfie together!” She turned to have the camera facing all of them, but Karmi gave her a mildly exasperated look. Ignoring it, Honey Lemon grinned and sang, “Smile!”

Despite this, Karmi joined in and they smiled together for the picture. But Honey Lemon “accidentally” held the button down to take multiple pictures, “Whoops! My finger slipped...”

“Honey...” Karmi groaned lightly, as her roommate ignored her expression and gingerly took out clothes and a towel.

“Okay, you two! I’m just going to wash up for the night but stay as long as you’d like, Hiro!” Honey Lemon sang out as she motioned to step out of the dorm room.

“Oh, okay! I’ll probably leave soon, Aunt Cass will kill me if I stay out too late!” the young boy responded.

“Well, I’m sure she’d understand,” Honey Lemon said before closing the door. Karmi smacked her forehead with a blushing of her cheeks, as the young boy did not seem to even notice Honey Lemon’s wink towards them.

Hiro turned back towards Karmi with a fond smile, “Classic Honey Lemon.”

Karmi grinned back an exaggerated and strained smile, “Yeah. Classic Honey Lemon...”

* * *

After a while having dinner, Hiro had to leave for home to make it back on time before Aunt Cass would start calling him excessively in worry. To the boy’s surprise, Karmi was able to finish all of the soup that they packed for her mostly on her own. Excessive hunger and increased appetite were a significant side effect to the Chimera Chip’s healing factors, after all.

She texted Hiro to make sure he rode back home okay and was relieved when he texted back that he did. Karmi slumped further into her bed. Her body was feeling a lot better from the food and Baymax massaging her aches and soreness.

Hearing the rumble of her phone, she checked to see if it was Hiro texting her back.

<Tadashi: “How was your dinner date with Hiro?”>

_Oh yeah, those two were definitely in on it together..._ Karmi rolled her eyes, still feeling her face lightly blushing. She lifted her headphones and looked up at her snoring best friend across from her.

Karmi grinned smugly as she texted back.

<Karmi: “Good. And how was YOUR dinner date with Honey Lemon?”>

She saw that her mentor appeared to be typing for a while as if he was mulling over her response.

<Tadashi: “Touché lol. Let’s call a truce for now... I hope you’re feeling much better at least?”>

<Karmi: “I am, thanks to you guys.”>

<Tadashi: “Listen, Karmi, I hope you know you are doing a great deal of good out there for people. You’re the real hero out there and the city knows it.”>

Karmi smiled as she read her mentor’s message.

<Karmi: “Thank you, Tadashi...”>

<Tadashi: “I spoke to Hiro about what happened out there... While I’m not too fond of the idea that he was out there during the battle..”>

<Karmi: “I’m so sorry, Tadashi! I tried to tell him to get to safety! I tried to keep him safe...”>

<Tadashi: “It’s okay. I know how stubborn he can be. But he does... follow my lead a lot. I’m just glad that he could help you.”> Karmi saw that he was continuing to type, <“But I rather him help Lady Marvel in other ways without risking himself. He has a solution to your electrical problems, and I think your marvelous self should consider meeting him for it.”>

Karmi was surprised to hear that her classmate was working on a solution for her to battle High Voltage. It really meant a lot to Hiro, too, that she would be able to apprehend them.

<Karmi: “He really cares... about Lady Marvel, doesn’t he? If you’re okay with me meeting with him like that. I could do that.”>

<Tadashi: “Well, seems like he cares about the both of you. The dinner was his idea. But great, he’ll be happy to hear that. Honey Lemon also has a solution for you, she’ll work with Hiro on that, too. They both work fast so we’ll arrange a meeting when it’s ready for you.”>

Karmi looked back towards the loud snoring of Honey Lemon in the dark dorm room, smiling fondly at her best friend.

<Karmi: “Thank you, you guys are really the best! I’m just... speechless. Thank you. It really means so much to me.”>

<Tadashi: “We all care for you, Karmi. We want to support you anyway we can. You don’t have to go at it alone.”>

Karmi hugged her phone happily, she was touched to have great friends to support her. They were helping her in so many ways, letting her physically and emotionally recoup. Once she can repair her Chimera Chip and receives those solutions from Hiro and Honey Lemon, she’ll be battle ready again.

Now, she just needed her strategy. Heathcliff was putting together a criminal targeting dossier on High Voltage that may assist her. And Olivia’s insight from Issue 188 might give her another piece of information how to handle this situation. After all, would the people of San Fransokyo really like it if Lady Marvel forcibly apprehended the performers that seemed to make them happy?

* * *

As much as she wanted to sleep in on a weekend, especially with how ran down her body was, Karmi knew she had to get up early to repair her Chimera Chip. Her recovery would improve exponentially once it was fully operational.

It’s why she found herself at her secret underground laboratory underneath the thought-to-be-abandoned Frederickson Candy Company factory. It belonged to Mr. Frederickson’s grandfather, but Boss Awesome had previously used it as one of his own superhero dens.

It was initially designed for Boss Awesome by the illustrious architect, Roddy Blair. But after her superhero mentor gifted her with the lair as San Fransokyo’s new protector, Roddy Blair was commissioned to provide her with everything she would need for her style of being a superhero.

As her computers magnified an image of the Chimera Chip for her to repair, Karmi saw a screen populate besides her main monitor. Heathcliff sat upright with regal poise within the Frederickson estate, “Master Karmi, I’ve prepared the dossier on High Voltage for your viewing pleasure.”

She looked to the butler spy, “Thank you, Heathcliff! What can you tell me about them?”

Briefly clearing his throat, the spy began, “Razzler and Dazzler of the the crime dance group, High Voltage. They are a mother and daughter team specializing in theft with a rather unique approach using musical performances.”

Heathcliff pulled up several images of the two members of High Voltage. But Karmi was surprised to see them with flat brown hair that highly contrasted with their current blonde retro-aesthetic.

“The mother, Razzler, was previously known as Katherine Blaire. Formerly married to Carter Blaire in an abusive relationship. Her former husband was a serial alcoholic and the two shared a crippling drug addiction. Police reports show numerous cases of domestic abuse,”Images had appeared with Katherine Blaire having a bruised face, as Karmi gasped at the photographs. 

Heathcliff paused momentarily, “I’ll spare you the details, Master Karmi. Suffice it to say that it was not a healthy environment for Ms. Blaire and her daughter, Allison. Ms. Blaire did everything she could to shield her daughter from her husband’s abuse. Ultimately leading to their running away from her husband as Ms. Blaire recovered from her addiction, moving from various women’s shelters and transitional housing units. It was apparent that she was afraid to be found by her husband.”

Horrified and heart struck, Karmi watched on the screen as several cities were mapped that indicated their constant movement. While they were able to seek refuge, it was apparent that these shelters were particularly ran down in underprivileged communities.

Heathcliff continued, “They would later go on to change their names, entirely. Living as Barbara and Juniper London. At first, they attempted to audition for dance shows and performances, and help the young Juniper fulfill her dreams of being a performer. They didn’t see much luck and they didn’t hold any money to their new names. It was hardly a new life.”

An image appeared with their electrical generating orb, as Heathcliff explained, “So they took to crime. It is unknown to their methods, but they managed to steal an experimental piezoelectric transducer from Bragg Tech Industries. It’s capable of transducing sound energy into electricity as well as giving them control over that electricity, hence their abilities you experienced in your first encounter with them.”

“Ever since then, they have performed low to high end theft that involved their musical dance performances from city to city. Never settling down for too long in a single location. In social media platforms, they have grown something of a cult following for their performances. And now they are here in San Fransokyo as part of their ‘dance tour,’ it would seem.”

Heathcliff looked to the young superhero, who had seemed to become further distraught upon hearing their story. For Heathcliff, his time as a spy and supporter of Boss Awesome, had exposed him to several tragic stories that led to good people becoming criminals and villains. It was a matter of course, for him, that he had become accustomed to it.

Regardless, he cared for Karmi and respected the compassion she still had for criminals. “Are you okay, Master Karmi?”

Karmi nodded to the butler, “Yeah, it’s just that... Knowing where they came from and what happened to them... It makes it harder for me to, you know, apprehend them.” Karmi closed her fists, “Those two needed help, they tried to make it out on their own with a new life and yet... crime was their only way out of their old life. People like that, they never set out to hurt anyone in the first place. Would prison be any better for them? For Juniper?”

But Karmi was young and still very idealistic. Surely, the young superhero had seen how difficult things could be. Where she and her family was from, she saw how difficult it could be for women and children at times. All the more, Karmi had felt that she really didn’t want to forcibly apprehend them. But she couldn’t simply let them go, either.

“However you choose to approach them, I will support you on, Master Karmi. But you should know what Boss Awesome would say,” Heathcliff smiled lightly to the young girl.

Karmi held the injection device in her hands, staring at it. She looked up to smile at Heathcliff, “Yeah, he’d say, ‘Compassion even for your enemy is never a weakness.’ I’ll find a way to help them. Thanks, Heathcliff.”

With a proud smile, Heathcliff spoke vigorously, “That’s the Lady Marvel, I know!”

With resolve, Karmi grabbed the injection device and inserted the needle into her wrist with precision. Releasing the mechanism, she didn’t mind the pain as the Chimeran Chip found its home.

Upon its activation, the orange bio-circuitry coursed through her forearm as the injection site healed immediately. She grinned confidently, raising her fist up, “And now, it’s time to read a forbidden comic!”

Heathcliff simply raised an eyebrow at her curiously, as Karmi chuckled up at the screen, “It’s- It’s a long story. It’s relevant to this, I promise. I’ll tell you about it later.”

* * *

Walking in downtown San Fransokyo, there were many pedestrians roaming throughout the various shops on Waseda Street.

But it was very easy for Karmi to spot her gamer friend, on the sheer fact that she was the only person with short, cyan blue hair and a grey hat with cat ears. She quickly ran to her, yelling to get her attention, “Olivia!”

Upon seeing the teenage college student running up to her, Olivia screamed out in excitement, “Karms!!” She ran up to her and scooped the teenage girl into a big hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning around.

The two girls screamed in excitement at seeing each other. Sure, they did get to speak to each other frequently on World of Battlecraft. But they didn’t get to see each other that often in person.

“It’s so good to see you, oh great seer ‘Kamala Khazaran!’” Olivia formally bowed at Karmi.

Karmi curtsied and bowed as well to her gamer friend, “Why, thank you, oh brave knight, ‘Olival Molirand.’

The two girls laughed as folks who passed by simply looked at them in wonder or decided to walk faster around them.

Olivia placed an arm around Karmi’s shoulder, “You sound so much better from last night! Was it because of that special visit from that boy?”

Karmi playfully nudged away from Olivia, “If you are referring to the soup that my friend brought over, then yes. The soup helped me a lot.”

“Uh-huh,” Olivia smiled knowingly, as Karmi simply sighed.

“How was the fight against ‘The Twin Archons?’ Did you guys win?” Karmi quickly tried to change the subject.

“No! Once we got their life bars to half, they completely changed their attack patterns! We could’ve used your spells then!” Olivia dramatically put her hands to her heart, “Lord Kamala Khazaran, you abandoned us at our time of need!”

Karmi simply grinned smugly, “All I’m hearing is that I’m awesome and you can’t win without me.”

Olivia slumped her shoulders and tugged at the two tail ends that draped from her cat eared hat, “Yes, m’lord. We need your ugly green orc shaman.”

“Hey! N5-4 wouldn’t appreciate that. My orc shaman is handsome!” Karmi poked at Olivia’s shoulder continuously.

“Okay, okay! Right, sorry. We need your banshee-looking handsome ‘germ-orc shaman,’” Olivia laughed as she swatted Karmi’s finger away.

As they neared the entrance to “Richardson’s Rare Comics,” Karmi noticed a familiar blue SFIT sweater on a short figure that exited the shop.

Curiously, Karmi called out to them to confirm, “Hiro?”

“Hmph!” The short hooded figure stiffened at the name, as the young boy quickly put his hood down to reveal his messy black hair. He turned around and hid what looked like a cylindrical cardboard case behind us back. “H-Hey, Karmi! Fancy catching you here?!” the boy laughed nervously as Karmi and Olivia caught up towards him.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “So, you’re looking a lot better! Aunt Cass’ soup worked its magic I see!” At that, Olivia smirked at Karmi, knowingly.

Karmi chuckled, “Yeah, it really did! I’ll have to thank her for it when I meet her.”

Hiro looked to the blue haired girl as Olivia waved at the boy. Karmi laughed, “Oh, right. I’d like you to meet my friend, Olivia! Olivia, this is Hiro. We go to SFIT together.”

The raven haired boy waved shyly with one hand, “Hey, Olivia. It’s nice to meet you!”

“Whoah! Another kid genius? The honor is mine, Hiro!” Olivia quickly shook the boy’s hand. “Are you a fan of comics, too!? My cousin owns this shop. Find anything you liked?”

Hiro looked surprised, “Oh, you’re related to Richardson?” Olivia couldn’t help but laugh, she was used to that reaction since she acted nothing like her little pretentious cousin. “I was just... umm... browsing around.”

Karmi couldn’t help but be curious, “What you got behind you in your hand, Hiro?”

The boy’s cheeks turned pink, “Behind me? I don’t have anything in my hand.”

Being markedly taller, Olivia tip-toed above the boy, “Really? Looks like you bought a poster?”

With a squeak, Hiro panicked and threw the poster behind him as he showed his empty hands to the girls, “Poster? Nope, just empty hands! Nothing behind me.”

The cylindrical cover for the poster bounced on the store wall and rolled back to his feet, as the boy chuckled shyly at the two girls looking at it.

“Smooth...” Karmi grinned at the boy, as Olivia lowered down to pick it up for him.

The blue-haired girl smiled softly at the boy, “No need to be shy. We’re all nerds here. It’s a safe space for our kind. Maybe I can see if I can get you a discount or get it for free from my cousin.”

“Oh, no, that’s okay. Thanks,” Hiro smiled motioning to get the poster back.

“Is it okay if I see what you got? I’m a fan of all things comics, so I’d love to see if I could recommend things to your taste?” Olivia tentatively held the poster to return it to him if he wasn’t ok with sharing it.

But Hiro relented, “Yeah, sure. I was going to put it in my lab anyways so... Karmi would’ve seen it later.” The boy looked shyly at his student advisor and lab partner.

As Olivia opened the casing to take out the rolled poster, both Olivia and Karmi gasped simultaneously. For differing reasons, of course.

The large poster revealed an image of Lady Marvel grinning proudly while waving a peace sign as her scarf fluttered behind her. Karmi’s own face became flushed as Olivia screamed, “Oh!! You’re a Lady Marvel fan! I am, too! She’s so amazing, I love her!”

Hiro’s face brightened up, “Yeah, me too! She’s my hero! I really look up to her!” It was apparent that the boy was happy to finally have someone he could fanboy about Lady Marvel with.

Karmi felt like her face was going to melt, she did not like where this was going with her two friends. Unknowingly talking about her!

“Oh, this is great! Right, Karms? A fellow Lady Marvel fan!!” Olivia beamed at her friend as Karmi feigned agreement. The blue-haired girl quickly scooped up Hiro’s arm and led him into the comic store. “Come on! One poster isn’t enough! I’ll get you a deal on more Lady Marvel merch. You know what? I’ll buy you them myself!”

“W-Wait, really?! You don’t have to!” Hiro yelled as he struggled to keep up with his new acquaintance.

“Olivia...” Karmi’s face burned in embarrassment as she followed behind them into the comic store.

Olivia burst into the store, pointing directly at the short owner of the store, “Richardson! Show this young man your finest Lady Marvel memorabilia! I’m treating this fanboy out!”

“Right away, cousin!” The short boy clad in a San Fransokyo Ninjas shirt quickly lowered himself down and walked directly underneath the counter towards the two.

“You could’ve asked. I have way more than just that poster. Come this way, I’ll show you to-“ Richardson led them to the back of the store, opening a curtain to a special section, “-The Lady Marvel shrine!”

In that section, the sheer amount of Lady Marvel memorabilia, posters, professional fan art and even figurines was overwhelming. “Whoah...” both Hiro and Karmi had their mouths agape.

“Right?” Richardson leaned and rested his elbow onto Karmi’s arm, who brushed him away. “Only the finest section dedicated to San Fransokyo’s own local super hero and Boss Awesome’s protege! Lady Marvel deserves it! It’s one of my most frequented spots of the store among locals!”

As weirded out as she was, Karmi was honestly a bit flattered at the recognition her alter-ego was receiving. It was reassuring to her and her efforts. But it still didn’t change the fact that this much attention wanted to make her squirm away.

Olivia lightly placed her hands along Hiro’s shoulders, smiling at the boy, “Pick your top five, I’ll get them for you. Then you can really decorate your lab just right!”

Hiro’s face brightened, “Y- You’d do that?!” His face looked like a kid in a candy shop. Karmi walked away with her cheeks burning, finding her way to the the Captain Fancy section.

As the young fanboy looked around and gawked at the memorabilia, Olivia stepped back to her gamer friend who seemed to attempt at looking through different comics nonchalantly. “Well, I approve,” Olivia smiled smugly at Karmi.

Karmi peeked out from the comic with a narrowed eyes, speaking in an annoyed tone, “Approve of what?” The comic covering her red cheeks.

“You and Hiro,” Olivia chided her, “He’s adorable, brings you soup when you’re sick and has great taste in superheroes? Come on, that’s the full package!”

“He’s just a friend, we’re still getting to know each other,” Karmi blushed, “Besides, he’s my student advisee and lab partner.” Karmi put the Captain Fancy comic down, trying to change the subject, “So, umm… About that Issue 188?”

Olivia could only laugh, remembering why they even went to Richardson’s comic shop. “Right! Sorry, I’ll grab you it.” She yelled across to Richardson who was helping Hiro, “Hey, Richardson. I’m dropping into the ‘Mole Hole’ for Issue 188!”

As Richardson agreed, Karmi was surprised to see her gamer friend walk into the phone booth within the store. Only to see her fall straight through the floor. Realizing that the girl had dropped into the secret entrance. Shortly, Olivia returned with an immaculately covered comic issue and two additional white gloves for Karmi.

“M’lord Khazaran, you must handle this treasure with the utmost care,” she motioned for Karmi to come along as she placed the comic issue on a well-lit podium. Karmi immediately put the white gloves on as she held her breath in excitement. Carefully, Karmi opened the comic and began the process of reading it.

As she read it, she frowned to see that Captain Fancy had to face a mother-daughter villain acrobat team. Karmi sighed as she looked too Olivia, “Seriously? A mother-daughter villain team? Thats right on the nose, isn’t it?”

Olivia shrugged as she looked to the teenage girl, “Well, what do you expect? Sometimes life imitates art. At least High Voltage doesn’t have a trained bear named Grizzlovich? But I’d love to see a bear dancing with them.” Olivia then went to check back on Hiro and his selections.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t…” Karmi said to herself under her breath. An electrical bear? As terrifying as that might sound, Karmi just wouldn’t like have to fight an animal or risk harming it. As she continued reading, she overheard Richardson getting excited.

“Wait, wait! That scarf on your arm! I thought it looked familiar!” Hiro yelped in surprise when Richardson pulled up his sweater sleeve and closely inspected the red scarf along the teenage boy’s left arm. Richardson pinched along the cloth, then sniffed and was about to lick it before Hiro sharply withdrew his arm away.

“I knew it! It’s the real deal!” Richardson exclaimed as Karmi scowled, wondering how he could even deduce that. “How do you have Lady Marvel’s scarf!?”

Hiro rubbed the scarf tenderly and protected it, “Sh- She gave it to me… when she saved my brother from a fire. I had a minor burn and she wrapped her scarf around it…”

Both Richardson and Olivia squealed at the same time in admiration. Richardson moved forward again, “How much would you want for it? You don’t realize how much I would pay to have it!”

Seeing how much it meant to the young boy, Olivia pulled her cousin back, “I already know he won’t sell it, Richardson. That has more value to him than you could possibly offer him.” Hiro smiled to the blue-haired girl, as Olivia nodded to him knowingly.

Meanwhile, Karmi had a hard time concentrating as they were literally obsessing over her favorite red scarf… Especially with Richardson groaning and being upset at not being able to obtain said scarf. Though, Karmi was glad that Hiro would rather keep it with him.

Olivia grabbed Hiro’s arm excitedly, “You know, you should write about your experiences with Lady Marvel! You could even make it into a fan fiction! It’d be great and you’d have a lot of readers, I’d definitely read it!”

Hiro chuckled shyly, “I don’t know about that…”

With a grin, Olivia continued to encourage him, “Think about it! I sorely need more good Lady Marvel fan fictions to read! Even Karmi writes fan fiction about super heroes. Although, I don’t think she writes Lady Marvel stories… Isn’t that right, Karms?”

Karmi’s eyes widened, “Yeah… I don’t do Lady Marvel stories…” She just couldn’t even begin to explain why with any good reason and she didn’t like where this conversation was going… The biotech prodigy opted to continue digging into the comic book and hope she wouldn’t be dragged into the awkward conversation.

Olivia seemed to take the hint and continued with Hiro, “Well, you should read some Lady Marvel fanfic stories. Who knows? You might end up wanted to make your own!”

To Karmi’s embarrassment, Hiro nodded in agreement, “Y-Yeah, I think I’ll start there and see!”

Karmi just wanted to ram her head into the podium at the sheer embarrassment she was experiencing the entire time they’ve been discussing her alter-ego. As she was distracted, she turned the page to see what could only be described as the “infamously offensive” comic panel. “Ahhh!!”

Olivia quickly looked back to her friend, “Sorry, I should’ve stayed to warn you when that panel was going to come up!” Hiro just looked back to the teenage girl in wonder, smiling as he saw her comically rubbing her eyes.

Richardson chuckled, “Yeah, try getting that out of your head.”

Karmi took a deep breath, steeling herself to continue her deep dive into the lost issue. She continued to read, frowning to read over scenes where the mother-daughter villain duo were being cheered on by the rest of the city. Karmi was determined to see how Captain Fancy approached the issue.

Meanwhile, Hiro held a few other Lady Marvel merchandise in hand as Olivia rushed him to the cashier desk, “You really don’t have to, Olivia. I’m happy with just my poster.”

Olivia chuckled, singing out, “And you’d be even happier with these!” She promptly paid for the items as Richardson still continued to offer different deals and bargains for Hiro’s scarf from Lady Marvel. Of course, the boy refused each time and Olivia heckled her cousin for attempting. But true to her word, Hiro did certainly look happier to have more Lady Marvel memorabilia.

Across the room, they suddenly heard Karmi yell out triumphantly, “A-ha!” They looked to her as she smiled, “I’m just happy to finally see how Captain Fancy 188 went…” Unbeknownst to them, Lady Marvel now knew how she would approach High Voltage…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a long chapter for me to write! And I enjoyed writing it! We get to learn more about High Voltage's tragic backstory, Karmi's dilemma in dealing with them... I get to introduce her gamer nerd friend Olivia Mole! And yeah, Karmi is facing embarrassing situations everywhere. This is the Uno Reverse AU after all! Hiro can't always be the one being embarrassed!
> 
> Also, another shoutout to The SparklyKitten. It was her head canon that Juniper loves 4 2 Sing and I absolutely loved the idea!


	10. This May (Not) Be A Shocker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set for an electrical performance...

Honey Lemon walked into the open garage door from the alleyway behind the Lucky Cat Cafe. She immediately saw the young boy concentrating as his hands held onto a glowing headband atop his forehead. His tongue stuck out as he narrowed his eyes, looking to a flat metal panel that began to float off the table. 

Behind the boy, Honey Lemon heard the signature popping of a bubble gum balloon. Gogo spun around to look at the levitating panel, “I’ll adjust the output more on the mag lev systems. See if you can manipulate another panel. I think we’re close to calibrating it to your neurotransmitter.”

“Got it,” Hiro replied as his concentrated gaze never left the levitating metallic parts that were now floating in conjunction with each other. 

“Whoah, this is so great, you guys!” Honey Lemon exclaimed as she watched Hiro get the hang of controlling the growing number of armored plates floating at various heights. 

Hiro then walked in the middle of the lab room, as the metallic panels floated directly behind him like metallic wings. He smirked, “Wait ‘til you see this. Ready to add some speed, Gogo?”

Amusedly, Gogo raised an eyebrow, “You even have to ask?” The Korean typed away at her computer to adjust the mag lev systems she helped Hiro develop into his project. 

Suddenly, the floating armored panels rotated around the boy and interconnected to create a protective wall. The sound of metallic locking was brief but rather loud, as Honey Lemon got startled by its sudden formation.

It promptly disbursed back to its position behind its co-creator, the boy’s face now shown with a proud smirk. 

“I’ve been thinking that Lady Marvel could really use a rapid system to protect herself or even enclose around High Voltage. With this, she won’t get hurt by their electrical attacks and she can apprehend them,” Hiro didn’t miss a beat, eager to explain to Honey Lemon.

With unfettered enthusiasm, Honey Lemon clapped, “Your guys’ tech is amazing! It’s going to really help Lady Marvel out there! Great idea, Hiro!” 

Hiro rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly, “Thanks, Honey Lemon… I just don’t want her to get hurt out there…” 

“Aww! Well, I think you’ll help ensure that she’s safe out there against High Voltage, Hiro!” Honey Lemon squealed excitedly as Gogo looked to her knowingly. 

“I hope so…” Hiro used the neurotransmitter to manipulate the panels together and let them hover softly over the floor before letting them touch down. He took the neurotransmitter off as his messy hair settled into place.

Honey Lemon tenderly patted the boy’s raven hair, “It will, Hiro. And I wanted to help, too!” The young boy looked up to her curiously, as she continued, “I was thinking that I could provide a chemical solution to Lady Marvel’s electrical problem!” 

Hiro’s eyes sparkled in excitement, “R-Really?! What did you have in mind, Honey Lemon?” 

The tall Latina tapped a finger to her cheek, “Well, I was thinking that she needed to address the source of their electrical power…”

Gogo leaned back into her chair, her feet kicking back onto Hiro’s desk. With the crossing of her arms, she asked, “So, the ‘floating boombox’ orb?”

“Yeah! I was thinking that she would need to insulate the orb with a rubberized compound. I can set up the chemical reaction to release a rubber adhesive gel, but I was hoping you could help me with a convenient delivery device, Hiro?” Honey Lemon looked to the young boy, who seemed to have his mind racing with ideas.

“I think I have just the idea...” Hiro rushed to the other side of the garage to plop down onto a rolling chair. He quickly typed away on one screen before pushing himself off of the desk.

He rolled along the floor on the chair, heading straight towards Gogo. The Korean rolled her eyes before grabbing the boy and redirecting him to the other holographic terminal. 

When he got there, he continued to swipe away at the holographic screen as various conceptual components came together. Honey Lemon watched as the beginnings of a device came together.

“You’ll have to show me how you want the chemicals to be stored and what’s required for the reaction-“ Hiro separated his hands away from each other, causing the device to open into its individual parts. “-but I think I have a template you can work with for a chemical release delivery system!”

Honey Lemon’s face brightened, seeing the myriad of possible chemical solutions she could create for Karmi. It had always worried her that her friend always placed herself in danger, and this is how she could finally help her out there.

She clapped her hands together, “This is perfect, Hiro!” Before she began to type away on the screen, she looked to the boy with a smile, “Now, can it come in pink?”

* * *

True to their word, it only took a few days for Hiro, Gogo and Honey Lemon to complete their personal projects to support Lady Marvel. Well, in the case of Gogo and Honey Lemon, they were actually supporting their young, heroic friend.

They wanted it to be a surprise for her to see the actual inventions only when it was completed. If Karmi was being honest, the anticipation was difficult to manage. 

But now it was time, as Karmi found it odd to walk through a dark alleyway in her Lady Marvel guise. Stranger still, she was walking besides the marshmallow figure of a certain healthcare companion. The sound of his steps punctuated by vinyl squeaking. 

“Is it really okay to be doing this at your place, Tadashi?” Karmi looked around the alleyway to be sure no one was watching them. To be fair, a costumed superhero and a white vinyl robot wasn’t the most inconspicuous arrangement. 

“Of course, Lady Marvel. Better than at SFIT, there’s too many security cameras for you to just waltz in casually. I doubt we’d be able to get this past Professor Granville,” Tadashi chuckled along Baymax’s screen. 

It was very sweet of them to do this for her. And based on his ragged voice, she noted that Tadashi should probably be resting right now. But this meant a lot to him that they could do this for her. And meant a lot to the young boy who orchestrated their help.

Stopping in front of a garage door adorned with various traditional Japanese-inspired designs, Baymax reached underneath the door to lift it up.

Karmi immediately noticed Hiro sitting in a chair at the corner of their garage. His eyes staring at her through his glass frames in awe, before standing up, “You actually- you actually came...”

Lady Marvel was briefly startled when he rushed towards her, grabbing her hands, “You’re actually here!” He briefly let go, his hand now combing through the bangs along his forehead. “Y-You’re here! At our house! I can’t believe it!”

Baymax closed the garage door behind Lady Marvel as Tadashi chuckled, “Yes, she is. Let’s try to keep it down so no one else realizes who our guest is. Okay, little bro?”

Hiro squeaked as he quickly placed his hands over his mouth, then rushed to apologize in a whispered tone, “S-Sorry, Lady Marvel. Welcome to our home! Or... well... our garage. We don’t sleep in here. I mean not usually...”

Karmi chuckled as he fumbled around, “Thanks for having me, Hiro. It’s a lovely garage.” 

Hiro’s heart fluttered, “Thanks... you’re lovely-“ 

The boy’s absentminded comment was quickly interrupted by Tadashi coughing and laughing, “Sorry! Just choking on my saliva. Throat feels funny...”

The teens looked at Baymax’s screen, watching him catch his breath. Tadashi cleared his throat, “I think you should show her her presents while Aunt Cass is still closing up the cafe.”

Hiro chuckled shyly, “Oh, right... Sorry.” The young boy promptly shuffled through a box to pull out a pink, flat device that almost looked like a smoke alarm detector. 

The boy continued to lightly toss it up and catch it, explaining, “Our friend, Honey Lemon, and I created this for you so you could address High Voltage’s source of electrical energy: the orb.”

Motioning towards Lady Marvel, he tossed it to her for her to examine it. He grabbed another from the box to explain its features, “It’s a chemical release delivery device to cause a chemical reaction when activated. In this case, Honey Lemon placed a rubberized adhesive gel for you to insulate their electrical source.”

The boy then began to press along the interface atop the device, “Also, it has numerous features depending on how you want to use it. Want it to explode into a rubber goop on contact? You could do that. But it also has a time-release setting for delay or an air burst function. You could even set it as a motion-activated trap to capture criminals!”

“And-“ Hiro quickly threw the device at the wall, sticking there, “-it has a magnetic and adhesive function to attach to surfaces, to include people!” 

The device suddenly burst as the wall had a portion of it become rubberized. Hiro’s eyes widened before chuckling embarrassedly at Lady Marvel and Tadashi.

“/Oh./“ Baymax commented as Karmi giggled. She could clearly hear Tadashi slapping his forehead and sighing behind her.

“I’ll... ummm... ask Honey Lemon how to clean that up...” Hiro fiddled with his fingers. 

“It’s incredible, I could really use this. Thank you, to you and your friend, Honey Lemon.” Karmi looked to the pink device in her hand, grateful that her friends would make this for her. It already gave her various options to disarm and apprehend criminals. “This is perfect for High Voltage and... well, any criminal, really. It gives me other angles I can use to apprehend them without harming them. Thank you.”

Hiro smiled at that, grinning proudly, “Well, that’s just one of the things we wanted to give you, actually...” 

The young boy placed a headband along his forehead. His messy tufts of raven hair draped over it as it emitted brilliant blue orbs of light along it. 

“Whoah...” Karmi watched in awe as a thick metallic rectangle levitated behind Hiro. It quickly dispersed into individual panels that floated into wing like structures behind him.

“This is something our friend, Gogo, and I created for you. I’ve seen some of the videos out there of your battle with Dark Volt,” Hiro explained, before causing the panels to form a walled barrier between him and Lady Marvel.

“It was brilliant of you to use Boss Awesome’s shield to ground the lightning strikes. So I got to thinking...,” Hiro allowed the panels to open apart as he knocked on its metallic surface, “Why not take it a step further, you know? So I decided we could create an electrically conductive barrier system that can be controlled by simultaneously combining Gogo’s mag lev tech with my own neurotransmitter! Even against two people, they’ll have a hard time trying to get an angle on you.”

Karmi immediately understood even more why Professor Callaghan had seen potential in this robotics prodigy. He was able to take these concepts and immediately make them available for real- world application. She giddily asked, “May I try it out?”

“Of course!” Hiro replied readily, lowering the panels to the ground before taking the neurotransmitter off of his forehead. 

Lady Marvel received the neurotransmitter headband, promptly placing it on. “Whoah, this is... incredible,” Karmi watched in awe as her mental inputs immediately caused the panels to be responsive to her commands. 

Hiro proudly placed his hands at his hips as the teenage superhero experimented slowly with its movements before becoming more comfortable to move them in rapid succession. 

Karmi couldn’t help but comment, “You’re neurotransmitter really blows my mind!” She quickly formed a shielded phalanx, “Not only can I defend against electrical attacks at different angles...”

The panels quickly dispersed, gently shifting to create a cage around Hiro as he squeaked in surprise. Lady Marvel hopped over to look down at the boy, who was now smiling at her proudly that she was catching on to the possibilities of its application. She beamed in excitement, “I can also capture criminals this way, too.”

She hopped back down as the panels gently dispersed and combined, lowering down to the floor. Hiro nodded to her, “With these, High Voltage won’t be getting away and you’ll be... safer.” 

“Thank you, Hiro...” 

“Ahem. We have one more thing for you, Lady Marvel...” Tadashi grabbed the teenage superhero’s attention. “Now, we’ve produced a lot of chem release devices for you. And Hiro’s barrier system isn’t exactly something you can keep around you all of the time. So, I made a solution for you to get what you need, when you need it.”

Even Hiro was curious, not having known that even Tadashi was working on his own project to support Lady Marvel. Tadashi smiled widely, “Baymax. Would you do the honors of unveiling your brother?”

“/Certainly, Tadashi./“ Baymax grabbed the garage door to open it up, revealing the alleyway. “/Please follow me outside. Tadashi would like to introduce to you to... Dramatic pause for effect./“

Tadashi chuckled, as Baymax held still to with his hand outstretched to the empty alleyway. “I asked him to do that. You’re doing great, big guy.”

Next thing they knew, something had appeared from the sky and quickly flew in to settle into the alleyway. Karmi and Hiro both looked in awe as they saw a robot hovering with thrusters. It’s front body was adorned with Lady Marvel’s signature lightning bolt design.

“I’d like to introduce you to ‘Skymax.’ He’ll be your personal delivery companion. He can be called to you to provide this equipment for you. I’ll be providing you with the app for you to access him whenever you need him,” Tadashi explained as a front compartment opened from the flying machine.

“Baymax, if you’d kindly, please take Lady Marvel’s neurotransmitter and give it to Skymax?” Tadashi requested, as the healthcare companion was handed the headband by Karmi.

Baymax then proceeded to hand it over to Skymax, who placed it within its front compartment into a specialized slot. The neurotransmitter glowed, with the conductive panels activating and floating directly behind Skymax.

“Cool tech, big brother!” Hiro grinned to see his own tech interfacing well with Tadashi’s Skymax. The floating robot carefully levitated into the garage and began to stock its compartment with the pink chemical release devices.

Lady Marvel watched as all of her “presents” were consolidated together with Skymax. She was nearly speechless at the lengths they all took to help her, “Thank you. All of you, for all of this... I can’t express how grateful I am for all of the support. I owe you all.”

Hiro stepped forward to her, shaking his head, “No, you’ve done plenty for us. For everyone.” The boy looked to his older brother, grateful that he was even alive, “I owe you for being there when I needed help the most. This is... the least I... what we can do.”

“Well, I’d like to express my thanks, regardless.” Lady Marvel nodded in understanding and appreciation. But it was still a tremendous gesture to her. 

She quickly noticed a slightly unfurled poster along one of the desks. Recognizing it, she walked towards the desk and picked up the rolled poster. 

Hiro quickly rushed over, “Oh, sorry I- that was a...” Lady Marvel smiled softly at him as she unfurled it to reveal a poster of herself. Hiro blushed furiously in embarrassment, “that was a present... I hope it doesn’t weird you out.”

Karmi chuckled, simply taking one of the markers from the desk and putting her own autograph with a short message, stating:

_ Thank you for supporting justice’s call and the save. You’re my hero, Hiro. Stay safe and out of trouble, please. And remember, so long as there is a Lady Marvel, there will always be justice. _

_ -Lady Marvel _

She handed him the poster, smiling at him, “Now it’s a present from me, as well. It’s the least I can do for now. I still think I owe you all.”

Immediately seeing the sparkle in his eyes as his face brightened uncontrollably with a wide smile, she was briefly surprised for the boy to hug her. “Thank you! Thank you! I’m going to hang this up at my lab tomorrow!” 

Karmi felt her face feeling warm as the boy embraced her and they laughed. She avoided eye contact with Tadashi, who was happy to watch their interaction in amusement.

But certainly, Karmi felt blessed to have wonderful friends to support her. She needed it, if she was going to be prepared for the upcoming battles ahead...

* * *

A few days later, Karmi knew that there was one final key component to her plan...

Finding herself walking in the large bright halls lined with large marbled pillars, Karmi couldn’t help but notice the many faces that stopped to take notice of her. 

Walking through San Fransokyo’s City Hall as several government officials, public servants and citizens stared at you would normally be a daunting experience for the timid of heart. 

For most of her life, Karmi had felt rather timid living under the shadows of authority, tradition, and finding her small voice in this vast world. 

This was certainly not something she felt she could do before... But at this moment she was anything but timid. She didn’t have that luxury. Not when she is walking directly to meet San Fransokyo’s Mayor, while wearing a brazen long red scarf, blue spandex dress and a bold lighting bolt adorning it. She had to remember that she was indeed this city’s heroine. 

Especially when those citizens she helps to serve and protect, actively recognize her and stop out of their way to thank her for helping them or touching their lives one way or another. 

At first, it perplexed her how these same folks could applaud active criminals over even herself... But there was more to it all, more to them being simple criminals... there was more to High Voltage and many others like them. 

With a San Fransokyo sheriff deputy opening the large double doors into an open conference room, Lady Marvel saw the dignified Japanese-American woman stand up to immediately shake her hand. “Lady Marvel, it’s an honor to have you here within these halls,” the leading civil servant spoke pleasantly. 

“Thank you for having me, Mayor Saito,” Lady Marvel smiled warmly at the city’s leading figure. Mayor Jeanne Saito has continued to demonstrate that she always holds the public’s safety paramount. Her diligence has remained a force for positive change for San Fransokyo. 

As Mayor Saito led Lady Marvel to sit down in a seat before her desk. The dark-haired woman walked behind her desk and flipped through an enclosed paper stack. “Pardon me saying, I was very surprised that our diligent protector can also be quite the policy maker. Your proposal for the ‘SVR3 Program’ was very thorough. This really means a lot to you, doesn’t it?”

Sitting upright in a formal position, Lady Marvel responded earnestly, “Yes, ma’am. It does. Between the efforts of San Fransokyo’s finest and myself, we can continue to apprehend both criminals and supervillains.”

Karmi knew that she could prepare for another confrontation with High Voltage, to apprehend them safely and effectively through the support of her friends and her own efforts. 

Karmi placed her hand along her heart, “But many of them turned to crime for reasons that may not be rehabilitated well by isolation in prison alone. Many of them have unique talents and value they can add back to the community.”

Mayor Saito listened patiently and with full attention to the young superhero, as Lady Marvel continued, “Our law enforcement and my presence could be a deterrent and active response to their crimes, but perhaps we need to provide an incentive for them to cease their activities. To give them the opportunity to share their value with the city and reintegrate with society.”

More had to be done than simply “insulating” them in a maximum security prison. Where would the justice for them be? And this is why in this instance, the pen would be mightier than... well, in Karmi’s case, her enhanced strength or biotech devices. 

Mayor Saito nodded in understanding, “While there are still safety concerns that need to be addressed, this will be handled on a case by case between yourself and SFPD, to include the incoming chief of police. Also, our concerns over funding have already been addressed. It seems you have quite the connections, Lady Marvel. The program has already received generous funding from both the Frederickson and Mole families.”

“Yes, they were very gracious in supporting the SVR3 Program,” Karmi chuckled at that. It certainly was serendipitous to be able to approach the two most powerful families of San Fransokyo’s monied elite. It also helps when approaching the likes of Fred and Richardson Mole in the guise of Lady Marvel. The amount of fanboy squealing still rings in her ears, at times. 

“Well, Lady Marvel, this is an excellent idea and I asked for you to be here so I could tell you in person that the council has approved it for an immediate start,” Mayor Saito stood up and reached her hand towards the stunned superhero. “Congratulations, you’ll have your wish. The rest of the country will be watching our lead on this. Let’s show them that we can make a change.”

It was a monumental moment for her, as Karmi’s face brightened behind her superhero disguise, “Really?! This- this so cool! Thank you, Mayor Saito. We’ll show them how it’s done!”

The stage was now set. The props were all made. And now, it was time for the performers to play their parts. Unbeknownst to them, the script has been revised. The battle will have concluded long before they even set foot on the center stage...

* * *

At the base of the bank vault door, azure blue electrical tendrils sparked and undulated at the vault handle. High Voltage flipped in concert with each other, as the vault door strained.

_Power dance! We got the power!_ The orb floated above the vault, bursting from the sounds of the musical rhythm.

“Big finish, Dazzler!” Barbara looked to her daughter.

“Oh, yeah!” Juniper nodded, before quickly sprinting into a gracious flip. Her heels connected powerfully against the door, bursting off of it as brilliant sparks flashed. 

Promptly landing, Juniper admired her handy work as the vault door finally collapsed. As the dust settled, the crime dancer rushed in to fill a bag with expensive valuables. 

Barbara called out to her daughter within the dark vault, “Let’s wrap things up before-“ she heard someone entering through the front door, “-trouble arrives...”

Lady Marvel casually walked through the front door, as Barbara took notice of the object floating directly behind her. She held a circular shield adorned with a light night bolt. Stopping within the lobby, the heroine spoke, “It’s been a lovely show, ladies. But you can’t keep going on like this. No more running away, High Voltage. I’m giving you this chance to come with me without a fight.”

“Sorry, hun. You just missed the performance and we’re taking this show on the road,” Barbara winked with an electrical sparkle flashing briefly from her eye. “We’ve gone too far to get where we are and we’re not stopping while we’re so close to the end of our tour.”

Karmi looked to her wistfully, “It doesn’t have to be like this... please. We don’t have to fight.”

Juniper stepped out with four large bags in her hands. She looked rather smugly, “Sounds like you’re just worried about an encore. It’s our show, not yours. And there’s no boy to save you this time.”

Lady Marvel chuckled, glad that Hiro wasn’t around to risk himself. “I have all the help I need to take you in.” The metal panels disconnected into individual parts, promptly levitating behind her to form a winged row behind her. “No more running or hiding. Please... surrender peacefully and come with me.”

Juniper laid the bags of stolen property down, readying herself, “Fancy stage props. Sorry to say that this performance will end the same way, so don’t be shocked-!” She quickly clapped her hands forward, sending a ball of electrical energy hurling towards Lady Marvel, “-when you fail again!”

The floating conductive barrier system quickly shifted to form a wall in front of Lady Marvel, dissipating and grounding the electrical energy. Karmi opened the panels to reveal her own smug expression, “No... not quite. This is a whole different show and it’s Lady Marvel’s time to take center stage, ladies.”

She noted the position of their floating electrical conducer orb, closing the barrier wall. Underneath Boss Awesome’ shield, she grabbed one of the chemical release devices. 

Bursting the barrier system open just enough, Lady Marvel swiftly hurled the device at the blue orb. To High Voltage’s credit, they were able to direct electrical bolts at the device and burst it. But the chemical goop of rubber still managed to encase the orb.

The rubberized sphere dropped to an unceremonious thud, as the two crime dancers lost their electrical connection to the Bragg Tech device. And to their chagrin, their music stopped...

Juniper glared at the superhero, exclaiming, “Hey, rude! What’s wrong with you? You don’t turn off a performer’s music!” The crime dancer duo pressed along their black cuffs along their wrists, blue light emitted as electrical tendrils continued to course around them once more.

Lady Marvel sighed, seeing that they weren’t disarmed just yet. Then shrugged at Juniper, “You’re right. But it’s time for a change of tune for you to dance to. After all... I’m the protagonist of this city’s story. And this-“ One of the barrier panels began to play a rather epic and upbeat rhythm straight out of a video game, “-is my boss music.”

Both members of High Voltage gritted their teeth as they simultaneously burst a surge of electricity at Lady Marvel. Karmi gracefully spun and twirled in the air, continuing the dance at the beat of her song. “Stop dancing around, you copy cat!” Juniper yelled out in frustration.

Lady Marvel smirked as she found her step, emulating their movements, “Why? You should be flattered! Your style is infectious. You two really are amazing, you know.”

High Voltage relented to the different tune, beginning to move in concert with each other to form an electrical fence that launched towards Lady Marvel. 

The barrier system collapsed in again, as Karmi yelled out gleefully to them, “There you go! I told you, you’re amazing! I’ll make you dance to a new tune, just yet.” 

Lady Marvel peeked her head out of the walled barrier, periodically ducking her head from a stray bolt, “You see, I’ve been watching videos of your performances. I can see why people truly love you. You give them life in your movements... your music... your singing...”

She casually skipped forward as the conductive panels followed along with her movements, continuing to speak to the crime dancers, “You inspire something within people...”

Razzler and Dazzler nodded to each other,splitting up to conduct a pincer attack from Lady Marvel’s unprotected flanks. 

As soon as they sent out tendrils of energy towards Lady Marvel, the super hero chuckled as the barriers split to protect her. She commented, “And I don’t think you are really doing it just for the money.”

With the barrier split, Karmi quickly exploded forward past it and sprinted to the four bags of stolen goods. She casually threw them into the open vault, “So, you won’t be needing these.”

Juniper growled, “Hey! Give that back!”

Her mother retorted, “You’re wrong, we need that! We aren’t setting out to hurt people. We’re just taking what we rightfully deserve!” 

“Yes, you do deserve better.” Karmi replied matter-of-factly, casually pointing back at the vault, “But this isn’t yours to take.”

Barbara growled, amassing electrical energy at her palms as she placed her hands side by side. “Dazzler, launch!” On cue, Juniper flipped and landed her feet at her mother’s hands with practiced precision, “Two, five, seven, eight!”

In a brilliant flash of azure energy, Juniper burst forward in a streamlined manner towards the vault opening. In real time, she was a blur...

Time slowed... as Karmi’s perceptions and senses heightened exponentially from the Chimeran Chip burning through her body. 

With her own precision, she grabbed another chemical release device and leapt to meet Juniper in mid-air. She had to admit, Juniper was quite fast. But the battle with Dark Volt was terrifyingly faster and pushed her to the brink of the chip’s limitations. She could handle this...

Karmi managed to be able to place the chemical release device on Juniper’s electrical cuff. Grabbing her wrist to pull her back down to the ground, as the young dancer shrieked in surprise. 

Once they landed on the ground, Karmi continued to spin and twirl with Juniper in a graceful dance a la “ballroom style.” Juniper recovered herself as she was twirled away, pointing her arm towards the super hero. 

Before electricity could emit, Honey Lemon and Hiro’s chemical device burst into a cohesive rubberized goop. “Ugh!” the younger High Voltage member screamed in disgust, trying to shake off the rubber. 

Juniper quickly flipped backwards to retreat back to her mother, who promptly sent a furious surge of energy at Lady Marvel. The blue bolts connected with Boss Awesome’s shield and dissipated. 

With a wink of her own, Karmi smiled at the two. As Barbara sent more electricity, they futilely met against the levitating panels. Lady Marvel turned around to grasp the vault door, casually lifting it. 

The superhero placed the vault door into the opening. But narrowed her eyes in annoyance when it was apparent the damage no longer made it a perfect fit, as the door almost fell back on her. 

Nudging it back into place, she threw two chemical release devices at its junctions. They promptly burst as the rubber filled the gaps and kept it closed, effectively sealing the vault. 

Juniper looked to her mother, worryingly, “Uhhh... M-Mama?”

With no access to the vault and only one electrical gauntlet available, Barbara quickly grabbed her daughters free hand, “E-Escape dance! Two, five, seven, eight!”

They sprinted together towards the front door, stopping only when they saw a device exploding rubber to cover their escape. They could hear Lady Marvel’s voice echo across the lobby, “Show’s not over yet, ladies.” The masked heroine casually walked towards them, “You’ve auditioned your entire lives to get what you deserve, hoping for that big break. Well, here it is.”

On maternal instinct, Barbara pulled her daughter behind her and stood between Juniper and Lady Marvel. She yelled out, “Stars don’t audition! They’re meant to shine! Nothing can stop that, not even you!”

Karmi stopped, her haughty expression now bore a softer tone, “You’re right... no one can stop you from shining bright. Not me, not even your past, Barbara. Juniper.”

At the mentioning of their names, the two gasped before Barbara growled, “What do you know of it, young lady? You’re loved and respected by all! You can walk around without looking behind your back! You don’t know anything about us or what we’ve been through!”

Karmi sighed, saddened knowing that she had now arrived at the most difficult part of this battle, “I know that you aren’t Katherine or Allison Blaire, anymore...”

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear those names anymore! They don’t exist!” Both Karmi and Juniper were both startled by Barbara’s outburst. Tears streamed down her face, as blue makeup formed a streak. 

Juniper gripped her mother’s hand tighter, “Mama...”

“I- I’m really sorry what happened to you two, Ms. London. I know that you tried to create a new life for you and Juniper,” Karmi stuttered momentarily, trying to regain her resolve. 

Barbara yelled out, motioning to her daughter as electricity furiously coursed from her hand, “And we were turned down, time and time again! My daughter is a star! But they couldn’t see what I saw. Not until we stole the stage! That became our home- our new life!”

Karmi motioned her arms around, highlighting the chaotic scenery in their battle’s aftermath, “There is no home when you are always running, you know this... You don’t have to run anymore, Ms. London.”

Picking up the rubberized Bragg Tech orb, Karmi then looked at the mother and daughter, “And you don’t have to be Razzler or Dazzler, either.” She dropped the orb. The members of High Voltage watched it roll away into a corner.

Karmi continued, “You don’t have to run anymore. You could be Barbara and Juniper London, be the stars you’re meant to be. The people love you. Stars don’t hide or run away. A mother and daughter should be able to live life together, to settle down with their own home.”

Barbara looked to the floor, her expression no longer contorted in anger but longingly, “Sweetie, the system just doesn’t work that way. I tried to give her everything I could-“ She looked to her daughter, smiling sadly at her, “-to do it right.”

“But... there has only been two choices for us.” The mother motioned towards the vault, “Take what’s ours-“ She then motioned to the young superhero, “-or be taken away... I- I know what prison life does to people...” 

Barbara gave her daughters hand a tender squeeze, “I can’t have Juni experience that. No matter what, I won’t stop fighting for her. I love her too much to let that happen.”

Juniper’s tears already began to stream down her face, “I- I love you too, mama.” She squeezed her mother’s hand in reply.

Karmi could feel her own tears welling up but she steeled herself, placing her hand along her heart, “The system didn’t work that way before... because I wasn’t here to change it.” 

She motioned outward to their surroundings, “I’m setting a new stage. Things will be different this time, I promise.” The teenage superhero raised an inviting hand to the two crime dancers, “Come with me. Return everything you’ve taken and I can help grant you amnesty. For you two to actually start your lives over.”

Barbara shook her head slowly, “Sweetie, your heart is in the right place but it can’t possibly be like that. I had me and my daughter take a lot, only hard time in prison would await us.”

Lady Marvel understand her apprehension, shaking her head, “Serving your time in prison would hardly be helpful to either of you. You hold so much more value than that. The community, they love you. What if you could instead serve your adoring fans through doing what you love, instead?”

Juniper’s eyes widened, piqued in interest, “You mean like... we can continue to perform for them?”

Karmi nodded with a gentle smile, the two making eye contact, “Exactly, Juniper. Continue to be their star. You can sing and dance, express yourself to your heart’s content. Fill them with the joy and inspiration that you have but not as Dazzler, but as Juniper.”

A surge of hope coursed through the young dancer, “And no serving hard time?”

Lady Marvel shook her head, “Consider it more like ‘community service dancing.’”

Juniper’s eyebrow raised, “Is that a thing?”

Karmi was able to chuckle at her question, “We will make it a thing. And you’d have free rein to do so with the city’s blessing. It would be up to you how you want to share your passion. Who knows? You could even teach dance lessons? I’d certainly love to improve my step with you.”

Juniper stepped forward excitedly, “And I can be a dance instructor!? I’ve always wanted to teach!” Even Barbara was able to smile back at her daughter’s renewed enthusiasm. 

“Y-You do move pretty well, I think I could help you!” Juniper exclaimed, excited at the possibility. But it seemed so surreal... she asked, “But where would we stay? Would we still have to stay in prison, still?”

“Consider it, house arrest,” Karmi smiled, shaking her head at the notion of them still having to stay within a prison cell.

“We don’t have a house,” Juniper replied right away, her tone markedly saddened at that.

“You’ll have housing.” Lady Marvel responded tersely, “Specialized to your situation, courtesy of San Fransokyo’s Frederickson and Mole families. Trust me, I don’t want you in prison, either.”

“Honey, this is all...” Barbara finally stepped in again, skeptical, “it sounds too good to be true...”

Karmi nodded, knowingly, “I understand. But you don’t have to just take my word for it...” 

The teenage superhero pulled out a device from behind Boss Awesome’s shield. She placed it on the floor, showing them that she meant to slide it to them as a heads up.

She slid the device right before them, as a holographic screen populated in mid air. It depicted two formally dressed individuals behind a desk.

“I’m Jeane Saito, Mayor of San Fransokyo,” one of the individuals spoke, showing the black-haired woman dressed in a dark grey suit.

“And I’m James McNamara, San Fransokyo Chief of Police,” the other individual spoke, he had a distinctly greying mustache and wide-framed glasses.

Mayor Saito continued, “If you are hearing this message, then you have been given special trust by our city’s protector, Lady Marvel, to participate in a special program and become something more. At her behest, we have created a program in recognition of your value and potential to become a part of our community.”

Chief McNamara spoke formally, “By seeing this, you have been selected asa candidate for the ‘Super-Villain Reformation, Rehabilitation, Reintegration Program.’ ‘SVR3 Program’ for short. It requires Lady Marvel’s referral as a character reference and moral waiver for us to even consider providing you a specialized reformation program tailored to your situation.”

The Mayor of San Fransokyo glanced at the police chief, “We, along with the rest of the city council, have approved this program to make a change in the hopes that you can join our community as a valued member.“

In the holographic feed, Chief McNamara held a rather stern gaze, “If you can abide by the program and become law-abiding citizens, we will welcome you within the streets of San Fransokyo. That is our promise and commitment to you, should you complete the SVR3 Program. That choice remains yours.”

With that, the holographic image disappeared into the device. The crime dancing duo stared where the video had been, still processing what they had seen. Barbara spoke so softly in near disbelief at the surreal development,“So, it... really is real?”

It didn’t take too long for Juniper to nudge at her mother, despite her tears there was a smile of forlorn hope on her face, “Mama, I... don’t want to run away any more. I just want to have a home together and to perform alongside you. Like how normal people can…”

Her mother looked back to her, eyes transfixed in contemplation at their situation… at this sudden and surreal offer. After all they had been through. After all she had thought she had come to understand in the world…

Karmi watched in anticipation, stepping forward with an inviting hand, “No more auditioning, Ms. London. You two have shown you have what it takes to be more. This is your big break. So, please. Take it.” 

Barbara turned completely to her daughter, “All this time, I’ve... wanted nothing more than to have that life with you, Juni. The money was just... to give everything to you that I didn’t have. For a whole new life…” She stared at the electrical cuff that tied her to the life of Razzler, to the life of High Voltage. A prison sentence of its own, to never have a home to settle into…

_ Click _

The cuff released, powering down to lose its blue hue that coursed through it. She turned to toss the electrical device into Lady Marvel’s hand, exclaiming, “And I won’t stop fighting for that. Whatever path it takes to give my Juni that life.”

“Oh, mama! I love you!” Juniper quickly embraced her mother, as Karmi nodded approvingly at their decision. 

Barbara hugged her daughter tightly, the two cried, “I love you too, Juni. We’ll make this right, I promise.” 

At that moment, they were truly no longer Katherine or Allison Blaire. And now they were no longer Razzler or Dazzler of High Voltage. They were Barbara and Juniper London, on the way to build their home here in San Fransokyo… 

Karmi sniffled at the sight of their embrace, speaking into her secure communications, “Mongoose, can you inform PD outside that we’ve scored tickets to the next concert? Two celebrities will be coming out of the bank, shortly.”

In her earpiece, she could hear Heathcliff speak with a hint of pride, “Certainly, Lady Marvel. With pleasure.”

* * *

“This is Bluff Dunder of San Fransokyo News coming to you live with a rather shocking story.” On the screen, videos depicting the recent performances of High Voltage flashed as the news anchor continued,“Beloved crime dancing duo, High Voltage, has turned themselves in, along with everything they have stolen throughout the country.” 

The screen transitioned to show images of Mayor Saito and Police Chief McNamara signing documents. Bluff Dunder narrated, “Barbara and Juniper London of High Voltage will be participating in a new city program to reform and reintegrate criminals in a tailored approach. Sources say that the people of San Fransokyo can expect to enjoy more performances from the mother-daughter dance team in the near future as a result.”

The news channel update now transitioned to show the masked teenage superhero, “The program has been approved by the city council and shockingly devised by our own beloved Lady Marvel. More developments to come this-“ The image suddenly paused at the smiling face of Lady Marvel.

From the shadows of the room, the enigmatic man tugged at his beard. With a waving of his hands, the screen transitioned to show a security camera feed of Lady Marvel’s battle with High Voltage. He studied her graceful movements as she danced around electrical tendrils… the magnetically levitating conductive barriers being controlled by the same neurotransmitter on his own forehead. The video was slowed to showcase her explosive speed to catch the launched Dazzler in mid-air and precisely attach the rubber releasing device. It showed her casually lifting the vault door, as analysis algorithms revealed it to weigh 3,456 pounds.

The mysterious man stroked his beard with a crooked grin, “Such a tenacious young girl. Intelligent, creative and powerful. I’m mildly impressed.” He widened and splayed the fingers of his outstretched hand at the screen, the image of Lady Marvel zooming into focus, “I hope for your sake our paths don’t cross. Although... what would it take, I wonder? To lay you low...”


End file.
